


Let me love you Hazz

by Louislittlebitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louislittlebitch/pseuds/Louislittlebitch
Summary: Louis Tomlinson un joven de 18 años, simpatico y con muchos amigos vive una vida tranquila en Doncaster, Inglaterra durante 1991. Sin embargo una persona llegará a su vida para cambiarla completamente, sumergiendolo en un viaje tanto bello como doloroso que lo hará vivir con miedos constantes y lo llevará a preguntarse si realmente todo eso vale la pena.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. I work in a bakery

#  I work in a bakery 

  
  
  
  


El sol se asomaba por el pequeño espacio que se abría entre las persianas de la habitación de Louis. A pesar de que el entrometido rayo de luz no era más que minúsculo, este se posaba justo sobre los ojos del pequeño joven, lo suficientemente intenso y cálido como para provocarle una pequeña molestia que lo haría despertarse. Louis nunca fue una persona de sueño pesado, por lo que aun dormido al sentir el pequeño rayito, apretó sus ojos con fuerza para luego llevarse los nudillos a estos, aun cerrados mientras se giraba para lado opuesto de su cama esquivando la molesta luz. Finalmente, luego de enredarse en sus propias sábanas y gruñirles enojado, abrió sus pequeños ojos cansado y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara.  
  
Louis estaba particularmente agotado esa mañana ya que la noche anterior había ido a un bar con sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia, Olivia y Niall, para festejar el cumpleaños número 18 de Olivia. Se veía y sentía agotado, su pelo estaba enmarañado, sus ojos enrojecidos y cansados, acompañados por grandes ojeras azules, su piel estaba seca y cargaba con una fuerte resaca debido a la competencia de shots que había perdido ante Olivia por una diferencia de uno. Decidió que la mejor decisión que podía tomar en ese instante era darse una ducha antes de dirigirse a su empleo. Debía admitir que había sido la decisión correcta ya que en cuanto el agua tibia tocó su cara pudo sentir que la gran presión en su cabeza poco a poco se alivianaba.  
  
Una vez que estuvo cambiado, bajó a la cocina para tomar una aspirina y prepararse un café el cual tomaría en su camino al trabajo. Habia dormido hasta pasado el mediodía por lo que su estomago rugia, pero al mismo tiempo sentia nauseas de tan solo pensar en comida. Los fines de semana y los miércoles por la tarde, Louis, trabajaba en la panadería de los Payne, una de las mejores de la ciudad y que, para su suerte, solo quedaba a pocos minutos de su casa. Ese dia de febrero estaba particularmente frío, si bien la nieve se había derretido hacía ya un tiempo, el viento helado rozaba sus mejillas y parecía cortarlas. La tortura para su fortunio no fue prolongada ya que al poco tiempo se encontró confortado por la calidez de la panadería. Dentro de "Payno's" había unas pocas mesas que usualmente ocupaban Margaret y su grupo de amigas, unas señoras mayores que se juntaban allí todos los días para jugar a las cartas y contarse los chismes de la ciudad. Louis amaba escucharlas y verlas, y por supuesto las mujeres lo amaban de vuelta, lo habían adoptado como uno de sus nietos y siempre le dejaban propinas generosas. Usualmente Payno’s contaba con clientes regulares, a los cuales Louis siempre les preparaba sus órdenes antes de que estos llegaran a pronunciarlas, de vez en cuando también se podían ver a turistas o a curiosos cuyas narices los habían dirigido hacia ese lugar que olía tan exquisitamente. Finalmente detrás del mostrador compartiendo turno con Louis se encontraban Karen, la dueña del negocio familiar, o Liam, su hijo. A pesar de que Liam y Louis tenían casi la misma edad no hablaban mucho en realidaad. Se habían conocido hace dos meses luego de que Louis comenzará a trabajar en la panadería y solo se veían allí los sábados o algún que otro domingo. Sin embargo Louis había visto como Liam sonreía en varias ocasiones a causa de las bromas que le hacía a Margaret y sus amigas, por lo que debía encontrarlo simpático. Quizás solo era un chico lo suficientemente tímido como para comenzar una conversación  
  
La mañana transcurrió con normalidad, aunque un poco más concurrida de lo usual debido a que el clima aclamaba un poco de pan recién horneado, sin embargo a la tarde, a la hora del cierre algo distinto pasó. La puerta se abrió violentamente dándole paso a una fría ventisca que acompañaba a un chico joven, un poco más joven que Louis quizás. Vestía un saco negro largo, unos jeans de un color similar y un beanie gris. El joven se acercó al mostrador sacudiéndose las manos y soplando en ellas para calentárselas. No fue sino hasta que Louis lo tuvo frente a él que pudo ver su rostro. Su cabello chocolate con rulos asomaba de entre su beanie, sus labios estaban un poco morados y sus mejillas rojas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Louis fue el color de sus ojos, eran verdes vibrantes y había un brillo especial en ellos, se sentia como mirar una joya perfectamente pulida. Antes de que Louis se hubiera percatado el joven ya le estaba hablando.  
  
-¿Quién diría que a mediados de febrero estaría así de frio?  
  
Louis esbozo una sonrisa para luego dirigirle la palabra -Hola, mi nombre es Louis, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?  
  
\- Estaba buscando algo de pan para la cena, ¿de casualidad tendrán? - al finalizar de decir esto el joven se mordió el labio en señal de timidez, debia haberse dado cuenta de lo ridícula que había sido su pregunta.  
  
Louis se aprovecharía de esto, por lo que hizo una pequeña mueca y dejó salir un suspiro para luego contestarle.  
  
-Naturalmente la respuesta es sí, digo es una panadería, sería loco que no vendiéramos pan ¿no? ¿Qué variedad te gustaría? Hay de trigo, de centeno, de maíz, elegí el que más te guste.  
  
-Emmm... no se, cualquiera...  
  
Louis le dedicó una sonrisa al cliente mientras negaba con la cabeza sutilmente. Habia sorprendido al joven, quiza lo habia hecho sentir tonto, pero asi era Louis, siempre ácido pero de una manera agradable.  
  
\- Bueno, te voy a dar mi favorito, pan de leche, es suave y sabroso, perfecto para cualquier comida - Louis hizo una pequeña pausa en lo que estaba diciendo y dudo sobre lo que iba a decir, pero finalmente tras darle la espalda al chico lo dijo sin más - mientras te lo preparo, yo te dije mi nombre y mi pan favorito, ¿no te parece que podrías devolverme el favor diciéndome el tuyo? - aun dado vuelta Louis escuchó un pequeño suspiro mezclado con una risa.  
  
-Harry, me llamo Harry Styles.  
  
Al darse vuelta Louis encontró al joven con una sonrisa lo suficientemente marcada como para poder ver que se formaban unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, le pareció simplemente encantador.  
  
\- Bueno Sr. Styles, sería £1.50.  
  
Mientras Harry buscaba monedas en sus bolsillos, Louis aprovechó para hacerle un par de preguntas al joven.  
  
\- Entonces Harry, ¿eres turista o vienes a visitar a alguien?  
  
Harry parecía sorprendido ante la pregunta, tanto que paró de buscar el dinero por un segundo.  
  
\- ¿Cómo es que esas son las únicas dos opciones?  
  
\- Tu acento, no es de Doncaster, de nngun lado de Yorkshire en realidad - dijo Louis con una gran sonrisa, satisfecho ante su acertada observación - así que no vives acá, por lo que o eres turista o vienes a visitar a alguien.  
  
\- Muy buena deducción Sherlock - dijo Harry sonriendo mientras le entregaba las monedas a Louis - Si bien no nací aquí, me mude a la ciudad ayer.  
  
-Oh, no había considerado esa opción. Bueno, entonces, bienvenido a Doncaster. Seguro nos veremos seguido si vives por aquí cerca, yo vivo a un par de cuadras en... - en ese momento Harry interrumpió a Louis para hacerle una pequeña broma, la cual este no considero para nada graciosa y normalmente no se hubiera reído, pero como si Harry lo hubiera hechizado, rió, así sin más.  
  
\- En Baker street 221B.  
  
Cuando las risas cesaron Harry volvió a hablar.  
  
\- Debería volver a mi casa, mi mama me está esperando con la cena servida. Un gusto haberte conocido Louis, ojalá nos veamos pronto.  
  
\- Lo mismo digo Harry.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se dedicaron una sonrisa, luego Harry salió de la panadería dejando a Louis atrás.  
  
  
  
  
Sin saber muy bien porque, Louis, se había pasado los últimos tres días pensando en el chico que conoció en su trabajo, en Harry. El miércoles estuvo completamente desconcentrado, llegó tarde a varias de sus clases, no tomó nota durante las mismas y en la clase de educación física jugó muy mal al fútbol, demasiado, algo que no era usual en él. Olivia se preocupó tanto que insistió en acompañarlo hasta la panadería por miedo de que se perdiera en el camino por andar tan distraído. Olivia no solo es la mejor amiga de Louis, sino que también era hermana de Niall. Ambos vivían en la casa de al Lado de Louis desde que tenian memoria, incluso se criaron como si fueran hermanos, aunque Louis tenía una relación más íntima con Olivia que con Niall. Nunca supo si era porque estaba acostumbrado a vivir rodeado de mujeres, o si era porque Niall era un poco más pequeño, por lo que nunca había sido compañero de él en la escuela. Cualquiera que veia a Louis y Olivia juntos pensaba que eran mellizos, ambos tenían el mismo color de ojos, la misma estatura y a diferencia de Niall, Olivia, no se teñía, por lo que hasta compartian el mismo color de cabello.  
  
Mientras se dirigían a la panadería, Olivia decidió compartir su verdadero plan con Louis.  
  
-Lou, cuando lleguemos a la Payno’s me voy a quedar ahí hasta que termines tu turno y después te voy a acompañar hasta tu casa. Así que pensaba que me podrías servir uno de estos muffins tan ricos con chispas de chocolate.  
  
-Liv, estoy bien, no hace falta que te quedes. - Louis dijo eso sabiendo que no serviría de nada, Olivia era una persona testaruda y una vez que algo se le metía en la cabeza no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión.  
  
-Ya se, pero no te vas a poder librar de mí. Aparte, tengo que estudiar para el examen de biología y me serviría un poco de paz, en casa Niall estaría molestando. Y como si fuera poco, ya estoy saboreando ese bello muffin.  
  
Ambos rieron y continuaron conversando hasta que llegaron a la panadería donde cada uno se dedicó a realizar su labor sin entrometerse mucho en el del otro.  
  
Louis estuvo todo su turno pendiente de los clientes, mirando atentamente si entre ellos se encontraba Harry. Tuvo un ojo puesto en la puerta durante todas las horas que duró su turno, sin embargo no hubo rastro alguno del joven. Para ser sincero, Louis no sabía porque esperaba que se apareciera allí, simplemente sentía que en cualquier momento aparecería por esa puerta y le diría que el pan estuvo fantástico y que venía a comprar más, Louis se reiría y le preguntaría cómo le estaba yendo en la nueva ciudad y probablemente se reiría de algún chiste malo que Harry le cuente. No pudo evitarlo, simplemente habia creado todo ese bellisimo escenario en su mente, pero nada de eso paso. Cuando su turno terminó fue a cambiarse y junto con Olivia se dirigieron hacia sus casas. Louis a pesar de ahora no estar más distraído no pudo evitar borrar ese tinte de tristeza de su rostro.  
  
-Bueno... - dijo Olivia de pronto captando la atención de Louis - ¿No me piensas decir a quien estabas esperando?  
  
Louis detuvo el paso y la miró con el ceño tan fruncido que hizo que Olivia estallara en risa. Por otra parte el no podia reirse, no comprendia como su amiga habia adivinado lo que pasaba por su mente.  
  
-¿Enserio pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta? Lou, estuviste todo el tiempo mirando a la puerta, parecía que tu cabeza se iba a separar del resto de tu cuerpo, además, te conozco hace 18 años, claramente luces decepcionado.  
  
\- Yo... - aún sorprendido por lo que le había dicho Olivia, respondió con timidez - un chico fue a la panadería el domingo, dijo que se había mudado a la ciudad hace poco y pensé que capaz hoy lo vería de nuevo.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Espera, Niall nos contó el lunes a mamá y a mí que había un chico nuevo en su curso... - Olivia hizo un gesto como de dolor mientras parecía urgar entre sus recuerdos- ¿Henry? no... ¿Harold?  
  
\- ¡¿Harry?! - dijo Louis con más entusiasmo que pregunta.  
  
\- Si, puede ser, no estoy segura para ser sincera. Pero cuando llegue a casa le preguntaré a Niall y luego te aviso.  
  
-Gracias...  
  
Cuando conversación finalizó el rostro de Louis cambió inmediatamente, ahora una nimia sonrisa se ubicaba en su rostro. No podía parar de preguntarse porque Niall no le había contado sobre su nuevo compañero o como no lo había visto en el colegio o si acaso Harry lo recordaba. No entendía porque no podía dejar de pensar en Harry, en su rostro, en sus ojos, sus mejillas, su sonrisa y en su bella voz con su embriagador acento. De repente un extraño sentimiento apareció en Louis, su estómago se revolvió y tuvo que tragar saliva para apaciguarlo. Nunca había pensado en nadie de la manera en la que pensaba sobre Harry, no sabía lo que significaba, pero sabía que ese era un pensamiento que no quería en su mente, no ahora que estaba cerca de volver a verlo, no ahora.  
  
  
  



	2. London's quite big

# London's quite big

  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente Louis se despertó incluso antes que el sol saliera, eso hubiera sido raro cualquier otro día pero teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior no había dormido nada, era de esperarse. Louis era un chico ansioso en general, jamás lo reconocería en voz alta pero solía estresarse con facilidad. Siempre que tenía un partido importante o un examen pasaba la noche anterior despertando a cada rato entre sueños de fracaso. El desayuno en esos días y cualquier comida en general no eran de sus mejores amigos, sentía náuseas de tan solo oler algo, ya que su estómago se encontraba contraído y anudado hasta después de terminado su objeto de estrés. Pero este día no tenía ni un examen ni un gran partido, nada, sin embargo la ansiedad lo torturaba. La causa de su ansiedad tenía nombre y apellido, Harry Styles, pero Louis estaba muy nervioso como para reconocerlo.  
  
Como le sobraba tiempo antes de ir a la escuela decidió ordenar su habitación, algo que usualmente encontraba sumamente relajante, el ver como lentamente todo iba ordenándose para luego ver su habitación perfecta. Sin dudas eso era algo que generaba una inmensa paz dentro de Louis. Una vez que terminó y sintiendose sumamente orgulloso con el resultado, bajó a su cocina y como todavía le sobraba un poco de tiempo decidió preparar el desayuno para su familia. Para su sorpresa mientras cocinaba unos pancakes, vio cómo su madre se asomaba desde el sillón sin entender demasiado lo que sucedía. La madre de Louis, Johannah, trabajaba como partera en el Doncaster Royal Infirmary, muchas veces llegaba tarde por la noche luego de un largo día de trabajo, en cuanto la vio Louis supo que anoche había sido una de esas noches.  
  
-¿No quisiste despertar a papá subiendo eh?  
  
-No, ya sabes que me daría culpa despertarlo, se ve tan lindo durmiendo - dijo Jay con la voz ronca mientras se rascaba la cabeza. A pesar de estar despeinada y lucir grandes y rojas marcas de los almohadones en su rostro, Louis encontraba a su madre particularmente hermosa.  
  
-Subí a mi cama si quieres. Cuando termine de cocinar voy a ir a la casa de los Horan a molestarlos un rato antes de ir a la escuela.  
  
-Gracias hijo - luego de estas palabras, Jay, le dio un tierno beso en la frente a su hijo y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a dormir en la cama de Louis.  
  
Louis amaba a su madre, había sido desde siempre su mejor amiga, su primer mejor amiga. A pesar de todas las dificultades ella seguía a su lado, siendo la madre perfecta. Para él, Johannah era una especie de supe heroína, trabajaba una cantidad increíble de horas ayudando a traer al mundo pequeños niños. Tuvo 5 hijos y los crió excelentemente a todos a pesar del difícil comienzo y de vivir una vida locamente atareada. Al día de hoy, Jay es la persona más feliz y positiva que Louis conoce y le debe a ella quien es él.  
  
  
En cuanto estuvo en la puerta de los Horan le sorprendió que fuera Niall quien abriese la puerta, pero más le sorprendió verlo vestido, con su rubio cabello peinado impollutamente y sin lagañas en sus ojos. Niall era de esas personas que amaba dormir, no reparaba en el lugar donde lo hacía, mucho menos la cantidad de tiempo que dormía, y a diferencia de Louis, su sueño era pesadisimo, era el más pesado que este hubiera visto, para despertarlo había que prácticamente, arrastrarlo fuera de la cama.  
  
\- Hola Louis, ¿qué paso, me extrañaste por la noche?  
  
-Ja...ja...ja, muy gracioso Niall, que hay en el menú de hoy ¿payaso con cereales?  
  
Niall rió sin reparo -Pasa, Olivia todavía no se despierta.  
  
Olivia, a diferencia de su hermanito,era la descripción de puntualidad y prolijidad, es más Olivia era la agenda y el reloj despertador humano de Niall, de no ser por ella Niall no aprobaría la mitad de sus clases y llega tarde todos los días al colegio. El hecho de que todavia siguiera durmiendo era realmente alarmante, no sabia como podía tomarselo.  
  
-Pero Niall, anda a despertarla, vamos a llegar tarde.  
  
-Noooo - dijo Niall con una risa pícara - Hace cinco años que me viene refregando que siempre estamos por llegar tarde por mi culpa. Cinco años espere a que durmiera más de lo debido para poder demostrarle que no es tan perfecta como cree. Yo no voy a ser quien la despierte, no la voy a ayudar, si quieres despertarla sube y hacerlo tu mismo, sabes dónde está su pieza.  
  
-Eres un idiota Niall, ¿lo sabes cierto?  
  
-Un idiota con un plan perfecto.  
  
Louis no pudo evitar revolear sus ojos y levantarle el dedo medio a Niall mientras subía las escaleras, acompañado de una sarcástica sonrisa. Cuando estuvo en la puerta de la pieza de Olivia demoró un segundo en decidir como la despertará. Si bien ella era una persona que no tenía problemas para despertarse, gozaba de un característico mal humor matutino que Louis tuvo la mala suerte de experimentar cuando los tres tenían sus pijamadas. Luego de unos minutos de mirar fijamente la puerta y escuchar como Niall se reía de él mientras lo miraba al final de las escaleras, decidió tocar suavemente la puerta para luego abrirla un poco, solo lo necesario para asomar su cabeza por la puerta para asegurarse de que Olivia lo oyera.  
  
-Liv... Soy... soy Louis, te quedaste dormida, y si no salimos de acá en 10 minutos vamos a llegar tarde.  
  
-¿¡QUE!? - gritó tan fuerte Olivia que Louis ni siquiera pudo distinguir el momento en el que se paró de la cama y comenzó a buscar su uniforma - Niall, Louis, ve a despertar a Niall.  
  
-Está abajo listo esperándote. - Cuando Olivia escuchó esas palabras dejó de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo por un segundo solo para dirigirle una mirada asesina a Louis, el cual comprendió perfectamente, ya que se alejó de la puerta, afirmando con la cabeza, y la cerró suavemente para luego dirigirse a donde estaba Niall. Este lo recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se rio luego de ver la pálida expresión de Louis.  
  
-Creo que va ser mejor si la esperamos afuera - Pero ni bien Louis termino de decir eso escucho como una puerta se azotaba y al darse vuelta vio bajar por las escaleras a una Olivia con su camisa afuera de la pollera, la corbata puesta como bufanda y mordiendo una coleta de cabello mientras con sus manos se lo recogía. Se veía mal, nunca la había visto tan desprolija en su vida.  
  
-No quiero escuchar una palabra hasta que lleguemos a la escuela - sentenció Olivia - y Niall te juro que si escucho una sola vez tu risa o uno de tus comentarios, uno de tus lindos ojos azules va a estar acompañado por una gran mancha morada. - La voz de Olivia cargaba odio, grandes cantidades de odio.  
  
Niall no se atrevió a desobedecer la orden de Olivia, pero para eso tuvo que evitar todo tipo de contacto visual hasta llegar al colegio ya que todo el camino se lo pasó conteniendo la risa al ver que su fantástico plan había funcionado y ni siquiera había tenido que molestar a su hermana porque ella ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal y furiosa consigo misma sin la ayuda de este. Louis por otro lado con todo el acaloramiento de la situación había olvidado lo ansioso que estaba, pero durante el largo y silencioso camino tuvo tiempo para recordarlo y comenzar a ponerse nervioso de nuevo. Pensó en preguntarle a Olivia si le había hablado con Niall sobre su nuevo compañero o preguntarle a Niall directamente sobre Harry, pero recordó la fuerte amenaza de Olivia, e incluso sabiendo que la advertencia no había sido para él, no se atrevió a contradecirla y mantuvo el silencio hasta luego de entrar a su aula. En todo ese tiempo lo único que recorría su mente era la sonrisa de Harry y su boca pronunciando las palabras "me mudé a la ciudad ayer". Louis había quedado fascinado con el chico nuevo de la ciudad y era consciente de eso, quería atribuírselo al hecho de que en su aburrida ciudad nada pasaba nunca y el hecho de que un chico misterioso se hasta esa ciudad desconocida era un gran misterio que resolver, pero su nudo en el estómago no le permitía creerse eso. Eso era mierda de peliculas y libros baratos, no era lo que el pensaba.  
  
No fue sino hasta el receso que Louis se atrevió a hablarle a Olivia con el pretexto de pedirle dinero prestado, para su sorpresa esta rió para dentro de sí, para luego dirigirle la palabra.  
  
-Te quiero estúpido, no estoy enojada contigo, no hace falta que busques pretextos para hablarme.  
  
Louis no puedo evitar sonrojarse un poco y bajar la mirada mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a Olivia.  
  
-Bueno, ya que todo está aclarado - prosiguió - Ayer le pregunté a Niall por su nuevo compañero, y me dijo que si, se llama Harry y vino de Londres con su mama.  
  
-Ah... - ¿Solo con su mama? se preguntó Louis, solo con ella.  
  
-Bueno... ¿y?  
  
\- ¿Y qué?  
  
-¿Cuál es el plan?  
  
-¿Plan para qué? - Louis sentía que cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba sucediendo en esa conversación.  
  
-Para hablarle a Harry.  
  
Louis sintió que el aire se le escapaba del cuerpo, no había pensado en que tendría que hablarle a Harry, sus pensamientos no habían llegado tan lejos. Sin darse cuenta estaba siguiendo a Olivia hacia afuera del comedor. No recordaba el momento en que esta se había parado, abandonando la mesa en la que se encontraba con sus amigas. No sabía cuando lo había tomado del brazo y había empezado a conducirlo o porque siquiera él se había dejado.  
  
-A... ¿a dónde vamos?  
  
-A la biblioteca - dijo Olivia dándose vuelta para dedicarle una sonrisa pícara a Louis - hay mucho ruido acá.  
  
Usualmente Louis hubiera protestado si tenía que ir a la biblioteca. No es que no le gustara el lugar o se llevara mal con Elizabeth, la bibliotecaria, sino que él aprovechaba los recesos para comer, enormes cantidades de toda la comida chatarra que pudiera conseguir y en la biblioteca, eso no estaba permitido. Pero en ese momento las náuseas habían vuelto y poco le interesaban ya sus frituras. Una vez que llegaron a la biblioteca Olivia se dirigió hacia fondo en donde se guardan los libros de historia que nadie lee hace ya varios años, y se sentó en el piso apoyando su espalda contra la estantería.  
  
-Bueno entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?  
  
Al ver el ceño de Louis fruncirse y abrir la boca en señal de profunda confusión, como queriendo decir algo pero sin saber bien que, Olivia prosiguió a decir algo que dejaría a Louis helado.  
  
-El plan para conquistar al chico que te gusta Lou...  
  
El ceño de Louis se relajó inmediatamente, pero no por tranquilidad, sino porque toda su cara cayó en una expresión de supremo horror. Su piel no tardó ni un segundo en ponerse casi transparente y cada músculo de su cuerpo se puso rígido.  
  
-Ay Lou, parece que te hubiera dicho que me estoy por morir... - Louis interrumpió a Olivia con un balbuceo sin sentido.  
  
-El...Harry... yo... no...  
  
Olivia paso la lengua por sus labios con suma delicadeza y al mismo tiempo que tomaba las manos de Louis con una de las suyas, posó la otra sobre uno de sus hombros, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-Louis, está bien. - acompañaba sus frases afirmando con su cabeza, suavemente.   
  
Esas tres palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que por el pálido rostro del joven rodaran lágrimas. Al principio eran solo un par, después parecían suficientes como para formar un océano. Las lágrimas vinieron acompañadas de sollozos y pequeñas faltas de aire. Mientras lloraba apretaba fuerte sus manos contra la de Olivia, quien había corrido su mano del hombro de Lou para rodearle el cuello y apretar su pecho contra el de él, dejándolo apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo como las lágrimas de su amigo mojaban su cabello, su cuello, su remera. Todo el tiempo Olivia permaneció en silencio, susurrando pequeños "shhh" al oído de Louis buscando tranquilizarlo. Pero lo que esta no sabía es que Louis no lloraba de tristeza, su llanto desconsolado se debía al profundo sentimiento de alivio que inundaba su corazón. Alivio al saber que lo que él pensaba no era tan descabellado. A pesar de haber querido ignorarlo, Louis lo supo en cuanto vio al joven, supo que se habia sentido ataido hacia el, como si de dos imanes se tratara. Olivia también creía que a Louis le gustaba Harry, incluso sin haberlo conocido, con solo hablar sobre el tema dos veces ella ya lo creía. Sentía alivio al saber que si su mejor amiga había hablado de su interés en Harry con tanta normalidad y entusiasmo, tan mal no podía estar, si la perfecta Olivia lo encontraba normal, quizá no era tan malo después de todo. Quizás que le gustara Harry no era tan horrible como muchos lo hacian ver, quizá era lo mismo que si le gustara una chica. Además sentía su corazón rebasar de amor, amor y gratitud hacia su amiga, que no solo que no lo había juzgado, sino que no lo había hecho tener que decirlo en voz alta, cosa que él sabía que no podría hacer, al menos no ahora. No queria cederle lugar a ello en su mente, menos lo pronunciaría, decirlo lo volvería real.  
  
Cuando Louis paró de llorar, Olivia finalizó el abrazo apretándolo más fuerte antes de soltarlo. Al hacerlo, mirándolo a los ojos, pasó su mano con delicadeza debajo de los ojos de su amigo buscando secarle las lágrimas, luego le dio un cálido beso en la frente. A Louis le recordó al que su mamá le había dado más temprano esa mañana.  
  
-Gracias - dijo finalmente Louis mirando a su amiga con una gran sonrisa, era la primera vez que la veía a los ojos y pudo notar que los de ella también estaban vidriosos, aunque no tanto como los de él.  
  
Olivia se limitó a responder con una leve sonrisa. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, que no fueron para nada incómodos, en cambio fueron pacíficos, ya que Louis podía sentir que un gran peso abandonaba su espalda. Uno con el que no recordaba haberse cargado, pero que sin embargo lo torturaba. Finalmente Olivia fue quien rompió el silencio.  
  
-Bueno, pensé que podíamos ir al aula de Niall cuando termine el receso, yo puedo pedirle dinero o avisarle que hoy me quedo a tus prácticas porque tenemos que estudiar. Mientras tu casualmente te encuentras a Harry al cumplir con tu deber de mejor amigo acompañándome a hablar con mi hermanito.  
  
Louis no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y que un brillo apareciera en ellos, la simple idea de ver a Harry lo hacía saltar de la emoción, sin embargo tenía un nudo en su estómago que lo hacía tener un poco de miedo. Al parecer Olivia pudo notar ambas cosas porque antes de que Louis pudiera responder algo le dirigió la palabra nuevamente.  
  
-Sabes disimular muy bien cuando estas nervioso, va a estar todo bien Lou - hizo una pequeña pausa y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro, luego continuó - solo no intentes mentir ¿sí? Eres muy malo mintiendo.  
  
Louis entrecerró un ojo mientras abría la boca y se llevaba una mano al pecho fingiendo ofenderse ante el comentario. - Olivia no pudo hacer otra cosa que reirse  
  
-Bueno, está bien, cuando termine el receso vamos  
  
  
  
Unos cuantos minutos pasaron hasta que escucharon sonar la campana y se pararon para dirigirse al salón de Niall. Si bien el camino no fue muy largo, Louis, se la pasó nervioso. Incluso en un momento comenzó a morderse las uñas. Al ver esto, Olivia agarró su mano, apartándosela de la boca, y la apretó fuerte mientras le asentía y lo miraba a los ojos. Louis no lograba entender cómo, pero su amiga siempre lograba tranquilizarlo, lo lograba traer de nuevo a la Tierra. Cuando llegaron al salón Louis no soltó la mano de Olivia, sino que la apretó más fuerte mientras buscaba a Harry entre los chicos, fue ella quien tuvo que soltarle la mano al ver a Niall y dirigirse a hablar con él. En el momento en el Olivia soltó su mano el nudo en el estómago de Louis subió a su garganta, no recordaba estar así de nervioso en toda su vida y justo cuando creía que iba a vomitar vio que un chico alto de cabello rizado agitaba su brazo fuertemente para saludarlo.  
  
-¡Sherlock!  
  
Era Harry, lo había reconocido, Louis no podia creerlo. Ahora se dirigía hacia él. Louis se encontraba inmóvil en el mismo lugar que Olivia lo había dejado.  
  
\- ¿Me estás acosando acaso? - dijo Harry cuando tuvo a Louis frente a él. Lucia una bonita sonrisa y hablaba con un tono burlon pero amigable.   
  
-En todo caso te me acosas a mí, primero te mudas a mi ciudad, después vas a comprar pan a la panadería en la que trabajo y ahora asistís a mí mismo colegio.  
  
Harry le dedicó una gran risa, honesta, cerrando sus ojos y dejando aparecer sus tiernos hoyuelos.  
  
-Creo que tienes un punto - Louis pudo ver como Harry levantaba su cabeza señalando hacia donde estaban Niall y Olivia - Es muy linda tu novia - dijo Harry con una sonrisa aun en la cara, pero de repente sus mejillas estaban rosadas, no tanto como el día que se conocieron, pero sin duda había un pequeño tinte rosado en ellas.  
  
\- ¿Olivia? - dijo Louis un tanto horrorizado - Olivia es mi mejor amiga, mi vecina, me crié con ella, es como mi hermana - El asco en la cara de Louis era sumamente notorio, el hecho de pensar en Olivia como algo más que su mejor amiga era sumamente absurdo. No comprendia porque a Harry le habia dado esa impresión. Era la primer persona en hacerle ese comentario y rogó que fuera la última.  
  
-Yo... perdón... no quise, que tonto soy, debí haber preguntado - Harry ahora se encontraba completamente fucsia y no podía levantar la mirada del piso.  
  
-No, Harry, no pasa nada, es solo que, fue raro, nada más. - Louis sonaba confundido, no esperaba para nada ese comentario y sin saber porque no lograba recuperarse del todo  
  
-Perdón enserio yo...  
  
-Ay por Dios, nunca creí que Niall fuera tan estúpido.  
  
Olivia había interrumpido a Harry y a Louis, aunque probablemente había sido para mejor ya que la situación no se sentía ni veía muy cómoda.  
  
-Perdón, no te conozco, me llamo Olivia, un gusto. - La joven esbozo una gran sonrisa y le extendio su mano a Harry, pretendiendo no saber quien era este.   
  
-Hola soy Harry.   
  
-Hola Harry, ¿eres nuevo en la ciudad no? - El corazón de Louis se aceleró tanto pensando que Olivia iba a meter la pata y Harry se enterara que había hablado de él con ella. Trato de calmarse recordando que el primero en hablar con Olivia sobre Harry había sido Naill, pero eso no fue de mucha ayuda.  
  
-Em sí, me mude hace un par de días de Londres.  
  
-Londres suena hermoso, ¿cómo es?   
  
-Ehh, Londres es bastante... grande - Olivia no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Londres, ¿y todo lo que se le ocurria decir es que era grande?, lo encontro fascinante.  
  
-Me agradas, ¿te gusta el futbol?  
  
-Verlo...  
  
-Perfecto, Louis tiene prácticas hoy, si quieres podemos verlo jugar y después podemos ir a la panadería o pueden venir a casa o te podemos mostrar un poco la ciudad si te apetece.  
  
Louis sentía que su corazón se acelera tanto que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. Su entrometida amiga estaba planeando una cita triple con el chico que le gustaba y acababa de conocer.  
  
-Suena fantástico, ¿a qué hora y dónde son las prácticas? - Harry sonaba tímido pero a la vez había una nota de alegría en su voz.  
  
-A la 1 en el patio de gimnasia - dijo Louis por primera vez un largo rato.  
  
-Bueno Sherlock, parece que vas a tener toda una hinchada - Cuando Harry dijo esto, Louis levantó la mirada del piso para encontrarse con que este le estaba regalando una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
Los tres se dedicaron una última sonrisa y se despidieron, Louis y Olivia se dirigieron a su salón, Harry a su mesa.  
  
  
  
Mientras entrenaba, Louis podía oír los gritos de Olivia y los aplausos y risas de Harry dándole apoyo, por un lado se sentía tonto y ridículo, ya que era solo una práctica y lo estaban aclamando sin razón alguna, pero por otro lado su corazón se agitaba cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Harry junto con su risa y el fuerte sonido de sus aplausos. Pensó que quizás podría acostumbrarse a su pequeña hinchada. Cuando salió de la práctica ambos Harry y Olivia lo esperaban con carteles que habían hecho con hojas de sus cuadernos que decían: "Tommo 28 el mejor jugador del Reino Unido" y "Dedícame un gol". Louis no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa tierna estupidez, pero Olivia y Harry parecían satisfechos con su reacción ya que estallaron en risas. Esos malditos.  
  
-Me baño rápido y vuelvo con ustedes ¿sí?  
  
-¿Cómo es eso de rápido? - dijo Olivia con tono de desagrado - Báñate bien sucio, no rápido - Aparentemente el chiste fue de agrado de Harry ya que se rió fuertemente y aplaudió festejando la acidez de Olivia.  
  
Louis no respondió, prefiero admirar a Harry mientras se reía y después se fue a las duchas. No tardó mucho en volver vestido con ropa normal, perfumado y con el pelo aún mojado, cosa que hizo que Olivia se pusiera furiosa ya que afuera estaba bastante frío como para que el estuviera con el pelo mojado. Olivia había comenzado a sermonear a Louis sobre que se refriaría y que era un inconciente, mientras este solo minimizaba la situación.  
  
-Te puedo prestar mi beanie - dijo Harry interrumpiendo la pelea y quitandoselo de la cabeza, dejando sus bonitos rulos un poco alborotados.  
  
Louis y Olivia se callaron inmediatamente y miraron a Harry, Olivia con una gran sonrisa, definitivamente le agradaba este chico. Louis por otro lado, estaba completamente anonadado y asustado, no sabía que responder a semejante gesto. Harry ahora sostenía el beanie gris entre sus manos y se lo extendía a Louis, demoró un poco en agarrar el beanie. Pero una vez que estuvo entre sus manos lo miró a los ojos y con el tono de voz más sincero que había usado en su vida le dedicó un tierno "gracias", tanto que Harry se sonrojo un poco. Luego de que Louis se pusiera el beanie y Olivia le hubiera agradecido a Harry por ser tan considerado y sermoneara a Louis para que esté fuera como Harry y siempre cargara abrigo consigo, los tres jóvenes comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo.  
  
Luego de pasear un rato por la ciudad y mostrarle a Harry lo lugares que si o si necesitaba conocer, como el mejor restaurante del lugar "Luciano's", el lugar en donde vendían la mejor ropa según Louis y la mejor librería según Olivia, esta dijo algo que descolocó un poco a Louis e hizo que se pusiera bastante nervioso.  
  
-Mierda, me acabo de acordar que no hice mi ensayo para español. Me tengo que ir a casa chicos, si no lo hago mi profesor me va a matar. - Louis supo inmediatamente que mentía, ella jamás dejaba sus deberes para último momento. Los dejaría a solas a propósito.   
  
-¿Sabes hablar español? - pregunto Harry sorprendidísimo.  
  
-Si, por supuesto. Bueno chicos, sigan sin mí, mañana nos vemos.  
  
-Espera - dijo Harry sonando un poco nervioso - te acompañamos a tu casa. Louis dijo que eras su vecina y que él vivía cerca de la panadería - hizo una pequeña pausa como pensando lo que diría después, casi como si buscara una excusa para sus recientes palabras - Si te acompañamos les puedo mostrar mi casa y veo donde viven... si realmente es muy cerca los puedo pasar a buscar para ir al colegio, los días que hace frío me lleva mi mama en el auto.  
  
Louis y Olivia se dedicaron una mirada de sorpresa.  
  
-Si claro, vengan es por acá.  
  
-Gracias Liv, sin tu indicación me hubiera perdido camino a mi propia casa - Louis dijo esto aun sabiendo que la indicación era para Harry, pero solo lo dijo con la intención de escuchar su bonita risa, y así fue. Lo hacía sentir tan bien el hecho de saber que tenía el poder de generar esa mágica y dulce risa en Harry. Sentia que podría escuchar esa dulce melodía miles de cientos de veces y jamás se cansaría.   
  
Tres cuadras antes de llegar a la casa de Olivia pasaron por enfrente de la casa de Harry, era blanca por fuera y tenía un bonito balcón con unas rejas azules, se veía espaciosa y cálida. Harry prometió invitarlos pronto y por supuesto, también a Niall.  
  
-Bueno Harry esta es mi casa y la de la derecha es la de Louis. Fue un placer conocerte, espero que esto sea el comienzo de una bella amistad - Olivia sonaba como sacada de una novela antigua, amaba hacer eso con la gente, especialmente si recién los conocia - ¿Nos vemos mañana en el colegio?  
  
-Nos vemos en el colegio.  
  
-Chau Lou - dijo Olivia con cierto tono burlón, la verdad es que tuvo que contenerse para no guiñarle el ojo a su amigo.  
  
-Chau Liv - aunque Louis pronunció su saludo en un fuerte tono de agradecimiento.  
  
Cuando Olivia entró a su casa, Louis y Harry se miraron sin saber muy bien que hacer o qué decir, pero Louis se armó de valor. Estaba cansado de tener miedo y de estar nervioso y por primera vez en el día tomo una decisión que hizo desaparecer el nudo en su estómago.  
  
-Bueno ya que estamos acá, ¿quieres pasar a casa?, puedo cocinar algo y tomamos el té.  
  
Harry no demoró ni medio segundo en responder.  
  
-Me encantaría.  
  
En los ojos de Louis del brillo que había aparecido en ellos desde que Harry le dio su beanie se intensificó aún más y sus pupilas se dilataron como las de un drogadicto. Ambos entraron al calor reconfortante de la casa, Louis nunca se sintió tan agradecido ya que, aunque nunca lo reconocería frente a Olivia, estaba muerto de frío. Se juró asi mismo comenzar a llevar mas abrigo a las practicas. Una vez que dejaron sus abrigos en el perchero y las mochilas en el sillón, Louis se dio cuenta que debía devolverle el beanie a Harry. Sin duda se puso un poco triste pero debía hacerlo.  
  
-Gracias Harry, la verdad me salvaste - Louis noto como Harry observaba el beanie que Louis extendía entre sus manos, sin embargo este no hacía nada para tomarlo de vuelta.  
  
Finalmente Harry alzó la mirada y la dirigió hacia los ojos de Louis, le regaló una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Quédatelo, es tuyo, te queda mejor a ti... - Harry hizo una pequeña pausa y noto como sus mejillas se volvían a poner coloradas y sintió las suyas enrojecerse también - Además, por lo que dice Olivia lo vas a necesitar mucho más que yo.  
  
Louis miró en silencio a Harry por unos instantes, con sus brazos aun extendiendo el beanie, con una sonrisa boba en su rostro y con sus mejillas aún coloradas. Sacudió su cabeza y volvio el beanie para si.  
-Gracias - dijo finalmente - prometo darle un muy buen uso.  
  
Harry le regaló una sonrisa final. Luego, tanto Louis como él, se dirigieron a la cocina. Louis comenzó a sacar bowls, huevos, un paquete de harina, una batidora de mano, azúcar y como si se tratara de algo que hiciese a diario comenzó a hacer mezcla para panqueques. Aprovechando la compañía de Harry le pidió que pusiera a hervir agua en la tetera así estaría lista al mismo tiempo que los panqueques, y así fue. Harry miró cocinar a Louis todo el tiempo y sin embargo no lograba entender dos cosas, la primera era el cómo sabía cocinar tan bien y la segunda era él porque cocinaba panqueques como para un batallón. Por el momento el joven solo tendría respuesta para la segunda pregunta.  
  
-No son muchos, quédate tranquilo - dijo Louis al ver la forma en la que Harry miraba los panqueques - Mi mama, Lottie y Fizzy están arriba y mi papa va a volver con las gemelas en un rato - Harry solo asintió un poco sorprendido ante lo que Louis había dicho - ¿Tu tienes hermanas?  
  
-Sí, una, Gemma. - Louis noto un deje de tristeza en la respuesta de Harry pero lo dejo pasar, no quería entrometerse, no todavía.  
  
\- ¿Una sola? Wow, yo tengo cuatro y a Olivia y Niall, creo que no podría tener una sola, sería demasiado silencio.  
  
-Si... - de nuevo la tristeza en la voz de Harry se hacía presente, ahora con mucho más violencia.  
  
\- No hace falta que hablemos de eso si no quieres...  
  
Harry levantó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa poco sincera a Louis, que provocó que este sintiera una creciente angustia en su pecho.  
  
-No, está bien. Gemma no vive conmigo y con mi mamá, se quedó en Londres con mi papá después del divorcio. - Harry hizo una pequeña pausa y dejó salir un gran suspiro - No es que esté enojada con mi mama ni que prefiera a mi papá, pero ella tiene su vida en Londres, todos teníamos nuestra vida en Londres. Estudia musica en la univercidad, quiere ser cantante. - una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del más pequeño, pero se borró rapidamente cuando siguió hablando - Es mayor de edad así que puede hacer lo que quiera. Creo que estoy un poco enojado con ella, por dejarme solo, siempre fuimos ella y yo contra el mundo, pero ahora está a kilómetros y la extraño mucho.  
  
Louis no supo por dónde empezar, se sentía mal por Harry y no podía imaginar lo que estaba pasando, para él sus hermanas también lo eran todo, no podía imaginar estar separado de ellas por mucho tiempo.  
  
-Lo siento mucho Harry - dijo Louis y casi sin pensarlo tomó su mano con la suya.  
  
Este gesto casi involuntario de Louis no fue racionalizado hasta que se dio cuenta de que Harry, ahora callado, estaba mirando fijamente hacia sus manos. La mano de Louis sobre la de Harry, casi del mismo tamaño, encajaban perfectamente, como si estuvieran hechas la del uno para el otro. Louis no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, no supo si sacar su mano y huir o simplemente acariciar la suave mano de Harry. Se sintió morir hasta que vió como Harry levantaba la vista y lo miraba fijamente. No podía ver asco o incomodidad en sus ojos, pero tampoco podía ver felicidad. Lo que si pudo reconocer fue el miedo, puro y sincero miedo. Louis fue capaz de reconocerlo en los ojos de Harry, porque lo vio en sus mismos ojos la noche que lo conoció y la tarde anterior cuando lo estuvo esperando y nunca llegó. Una cosa era ver ese miedo en sus ojos, verlo de reojo reflejado en alguna superficie o cuando se miraba al espejo. Pero verlo en los de Harry era algo para lo que no estaba preparado, no quería que Harry tuviera miedo, pero creía entender por que lo hacia. Quería demasiado creer en eso, solo rogaba no estar equivocado.   
  
Con suma delicadeza separó su mano de la de Harry, casi que el tortuoso tormento se confundio con una tierna caricia. Se concentró en servir el té en las tazas, luego preparo algunos panqueques con mermelada y algunos con miel, guardando el resto en la heladera, a la espera de su familia, y se dedicó a hacer conversación tranquila con Harry sobre algunos temas más alegres. Hablaron sobre sus bandas y cantantes favoritos, sobre fútbol, contaron anécdotas divertidas, incluso Louis le contó como el día que lo conoció estaba teniendo la peor resaca de su vida. Entre risas y luego de que Harry conociera a la gran mayoría de la familia de Louis se dieron cuenta de cuán tarde se había hecho. Harry sumido en pánico al darse cuenta que no le había avisado a su madre a donde estaba saludo muy educadamente a todos y se fue, no sin antes decirle que si su madre no lo mataba y seguía vivo para mañana lo pasaría a buscar a eso de las 7:20 para que los cuatro vayan juntos al colegio. Louis no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso, despidió a Harry con una gran sonrisa y le deseo suerte con su madre. Pronto subiría a su habitación para descubrir que esa noche tampoco dormiría.  



	3. SHE'S MINE!!!

# SHE'S MINE!!!

#    
  
  
  


Cuando Louis se encontró en su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue acostarse en su cama y mirar el techo. No le importó el no haber cenado, el nudo de su estómago no se lo hubiera permitido de todas maneras. Mirando su blanco techo con algunas estrellas fosforescentes de cuando era niño, no dejaba de pensar en la maravillosa tarde que había pasado con Harry. En su mente los recuerdos de sus risas y gestos pasaron durante horas, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. De repente un recuerdo arrivó en su mente que borro todos los demás, él ahora era dueño del beanie de Harry. En el momento en que recordó ese hermoso hecho, brinco de la cama y abrió la puerta de su pieza con suma delicadeza. Con la misma cautela, bajó las escaleras rogando no despertar a su madre o hermanas y se dirigió hacia su bolso, donde había guardado el beanie luego de que Harry se lo regalara. Lo había guardado allí para poder usarlo en su próxima práctica, sin embargo había decidido sacarlo y volver con él a su pieza. Louis no se dio cuenta, pero lo primero que hizo una vez que tuvo el beanie en sus manos fue apretarlo suavemente contra su pecho, con suma delicadeza y ternura, así se mantuvo hasta después de volver a acostarse en su cama.  
  
Una vez en la cama apretó nuevamente el beanie contra sí, ahora cerrando sus ojos y dejando aparecer una pequeña sonrisa. Alrededor de sus bonitos ojos aparecieron pequeñas arrugas, apesar de tener sus dientes escondidos bajo su sonrisa. Acercó lentamente el gorrito a su rostro para luego hundirlo en él y tomar una profunda inspiración. El olor de Harry estaba fuertemente presente, por suerte el aroma del shampoo de Louis no había podido borrarlo. Harry olía a vainilla y miel, su aroma era dulce sin ser empalagoso y la vez era sumamente suave pero con gran e inconfundible presencia. En el momento en que Louis tomó esa inspiración un gran escalofrío recorrió cada músculo de su cuerpo erizando hasta el último de sus vellos. Una vez que el escalofrío término, Louis apartó el beanie de su rostro abriendo lentamente los ojos, después de dar un fuerte suspiro, cambio de posición y se acostó ahora de costado, llevando el beanie de Harry nuevamente contra su pecho. En esa posición y desbordado por un sentimiento de paz se dormiría por esa noche, luego de estar largo rato en vela.  
  
A la mañana sin embargo, se despertó al mismo tiempo que el sol salía, después de todo estaba nervioso. Harry pasaría por él en poco tiempo, esa idea no abandonó a Louis ni siquiera mientras dormía. Como no podía arriesgarse a llegar tarde y sabía que de cualquier manera no podría volver a dormirse, decidió levantarse de su cama y dar el día por comenzado. A diferencia del día anterior no había mucho que ordenar en su habitación, por lo que decidió darse una larga y relajante ducha para luego preparar su mochila y cambiarse. Cuando se encontró abajo preparó una tetera y la puso a hervir, mientras la esperaba abrió su heladera y sin saber muy bien que buscaba se la quedó mirando por varios minutos. No le sorprendió no encontrar rastro alguno de los panqueques del día anterior, aunque de todas maneras no los hubiera comido, a la mañana no puede comer nada dulce. Como recordando que en esa heladera no encontraría nada para él, cerró su puerta y se dirigió hacia los huevos, decidido a prepararse un delicioso omelet bien condimentado. Luego de romper su segundo huevo escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta, Harry, Louis juro que sentía salir su corazón por su boca. Dejando los huevos en el bowl a medio batir, se dirigió a abrir la puerta, del otro lado un Harry con ojos pequeños y labios rojos hinchados lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Los labios del pequeño eran del color de una fresa, sumamente pigmentados y delicados, casi perfectos. Perfectos realmente, se corrigió Louis.  
  
-Hola Lou... - dijo Harry con la voz un poco cansada - ¿Cómo dormiste anoche? - preguntó el joven con un tono sumamente dulce, casi tanto como lo era su imagen.  
  
-No muy bien para ser sincero - Louis se calló de inmediato y tratando de evitar que Harry le preguntara la razón cambió de tema - ¿Desayunaste? Estaba haciendo té y omelet.  
  
Harry levantó su cabeza y miró con entusiasmo hacia la cocina.  
  
-Me encantaría un poco... si no es molestia - finalizó el joven con timidez. Por supuesto no era molestia.  
  
Louis se contuvo a negar con la cabeza mientras buscaba dos huevos más y terminaba lo que había comenzado. Mientras esperaba que el omelet se cocine sirvió té en dos pequeñas tazas y le entregó una a Harry, quien ahora se encontraba tendido sobre el desayunador con su cabeza entre sus brazos. Sus rulos era todo lo que Louis podia ver de su cabeza, Harry jugaba con ellos sin moverse de su posicion, como un niño cansado. Sin embargo al escuchar el ruido de la taza apoyándose contra la mesa, levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una inmensa sonrisa a Louis y un suave gracias. Cuando el omelet estuvo listo Louis lo cortó por la mitad y lo sirvió en dos platos, ambos comenzaron a comer enseguida con bastante entusiasmo.  
  
-Ojala supiera cocinar así, yo quemo hasta la sopa - dijo Harry intentando halagar a Louis - ¿Crees que algún día podrías enseñarme?  
  
Louis torció su cabeza pensando lo que iba a decir con mucho cuidado, sabía que quería ayudar a Harry, cualquier excusa para pasar tiempo a su lado le servía. Al mismo tiempo había notado un poco de vergüenza en su voz, por lo que no quería avergonzarlo más sonando arrogante.  
  
-Sabes, yo antes tampoco sabía cocinar mucho y ni siquiera me gustaba mucho hacerlo, pero después de que mi mama me enseñara llegue a amarlo. No te puedo prometer que sea tan buen maestro como mi madre y te haga amar la cocina, pero al menos vamos a pasar un buen rato y podrás decir que te puedes valer por vos mismo. - Luego de finalizar Louis vio como la sonrisa de Harry crecía hasta revelar sus bonitos hoyuelos, dejo él también escapar una sonrisa - Si terminaste eso, deberíamos ir yendo a buscar a Niall y Olivia.  
  
Harry asintió varias veces mientras tomaba su plato y taza los llevaba hacia el lavabo, Louis sorprendido ante la educación del joven se limitó a imitarlo sin hacerle ningún tipo de comentario. Tomaron sus cosas, salieron de la casa y se dirigieron directo a tocar la puerta de los Horan. Esta mañana quien abrió la puerta volvía a ser la misma de siempre, Olivia, quien ahora estaba completamente despierta y con su uniforme puesto impecablemente.  
  
-Pasen, Niall está en el baño, debería salir en cualquier momento ¿Quieren té, galletas, algo?  
  
-No gracias, Louis cocino omelet, si como algo más creo que voy a vomitar - Harry acompañó sus palabras agarrándose el estómago y mirando hacia arriba con sufrimiento fingido, cosa que no hizo más que provocar la risa de los dos amigos.  
  
Mientras todos reían Niall bajó por las escaleras y cuando sus ojos se posaron en Harry sus cejas se levantaron violentamente. Al ver la reacción de su hermano Olivia se dio cuenta que, al estar enojada ayer con Niall por su inmadurez olvido comentarle que a partir de ahora Harry los acompañaría al colegio.  
  
-Harry, ¿Qué haces acá? - Aunque no estaba enojado la pregunta de Niall sono violenta, como si no lo quisiera ahí. A veces Niall olvidaba que no todos conocian sus diferentes tonos de voz.  
  
Harry ciertamente no lo hacia, y se sorprendió ante la reacción de Niall. Respondió la pregunta torpemente, asustado al confundir el desconcierto de Niall con desprecio.  
  
-Yo... vivo cerca y... Louis - Olivia interrumpió a Harry para explicarle brevemente a su descortés hermano la situación.  
  
-Louis y Harry se conocieron en la panadería el domingo, ayer cuando fui a hablar contigo a tu salón se reconocieron y hablando a la salida del colegio nos dimos cuenta que vivimos a pocas cuadras. Así que ahora Harry nos acompañará al colegio también. Ya puedes borrar esa cara de idiota traicionado. - Olivia dijo esto ultimo rodando sus ojos y dedicandole a Niall un gesto despectivo con la mano.  
  
Louis no pudo contenerse y estalló en risa al ver como las cejas de Niall se levantaban aún más y sus ojos se abrían y cerraban como dándose cuenta de lo mal parado que lo había dejado su hermana.  
-¿Podemos irnos ya? - pregunto ansiosa Olivia señalando a puerta.  
  
Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta con rapidez, sabían que, aunque no estuvieran llegando tarde, no tenían tiempo que perder. Durante todo el camino los cuatro charlaron de varias cosas, y Niall, quien hasta el momento no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Harry, pensó que le agradaba y que quizá podrían ser grandes amigos. De hecho, se dio cuenta que eran muy similares en ciertos aspectos, les gustaban las mismas bandas de rock, tanto británico como americano de los 70 's, incluso llegaron a recomendarse algunas bandas. Ambos también disfrutaban de las bromas, aunque tenían que reconocer que las de Harry eran bastante peores, pero Niall encontraba fantástico el hecho de que siguiera intentando impresionarlo, tanto que sentía su estómago doler de tanto reírse. Finalmente a ambos les gustaba el fútbol, pero solo como espectadores, porque en realidad eran bastante malos a la hora de jugarlo. Cuando los cuatro jóvenes llegaron a la escuela Niall y Harry se dirigieron a su salón mientras que Louis y Olivia tomaron la otra dirección, se saludaron brevemente, sabiendo que pronto volverían a verse, esa idea le resultaba sumamente reconfortante a Louis.  
  
Mientras caminaban a su salón, Louis, no dejaba de esperar el momento en que Oliva le pregunte como le había ido el día anterior una vez que ella se fuera a su casa. Como el momento no llegaba y la ansiedad de Louis crecía a cada momento que pasaba, decidió comenzar él la conversación.  
  
-¿No me vas a preguntar? - espetó entre ofendido y sorprendido.  
  
Olivia, mientras, le dedicó una mirada inocente y pícara a la vez, como si acabara de romper algo y al ser cuestionada sobre el tema dijera que no sabe de lo que le hablan.  
  
-¿Preguntar? ¿Sobre qué debería preguntar? - finalizó su oración mirando a los ojos de Louis y pestañeando varias veces con esa mirada tramposa aun en sus ojos.  
  
-Sobre lo que pasó con Harry una vez que te fuiste - dijo Louis dedicandole una de sus características miradas ácidas.  
  
-Lou - dijo Olivia ahora con una gran sonrisa pero con seriedad en su voz - no quería presionarte, si me quieres contar, lo que sea, sabes que te escucho, pero no quiero que te sientas obligado nunca.  
  
Louis no pudo explicar la ternura que sintió en ese momento, Olivia podría ser una persona intensa a veces, pero el jamás se sentía avasallado a su lado, mucho menos obligado decir nada o a actuar de cierta manera a su lado.  
  
-Eres una estúpida - dijo con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza varias veces - Me puedes preguntar siempre lo que quieras, jamás me voy a sentir presionado.  
  
Una vez que terminó de decirle eso a su amiga prosiguió a contarle con lujo de detalle todo lo que había sucedido, como cocinaron, como conoció a su mama y esta dijo que parecía un buen chico y muy buen mozo, como tanto el como Harry se rubolizaron ante el comentario, de lo que charlaron. Sin embargo dejó la mejor parte para el final, justo antes de que su profesor llegara al aula le contó que Harry le había regalado su beanie gris, no le pudo dar demasiados detalles ya que la clase comenzó en ese mismo instante, pero por la expresión del rostro de Olivia, pudo ver que ella también se impresiono ante el bonito gesto que Harry tuvo para con Louis. Cuando la clase terminó, Louis y Olivia pasaron todo su receso hablando sobre el beanie, Harry y como Louis se había sentido. Aunque ellos no lo sabían, verlos desde fuera hablando era una imagen muy graciosa, ambos movían mucho las manos como si gritaran durante una pelea, pero en realidad murmuraban y Olivia cada tanto se cubría la boca para tratar de esconder la sorpresa y emoción en su rostro. La muchacha no podía creer lo que Louis le contaba, siendo sinceros ni él mismo lo creía, pero ambos estaban embelesados. Sin duda Olivia estaba fascinada al ver por primera vez a su amigo interesarse en alguien, pero entre toda esa felicidad, Louis, cargaba un sentimiento amargo al no estar seguro si Harry sentía algo siquiera parecido a lo que él sentía o si siquiera alguna vez llegaría a sentirlo.  
  
Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo se dirigió a la mesa en donde, todos los viernes, almorzaba con su equipo. Allí charlaba un poco con sus amigos horas antes de su última práctica de la semana. Al llegar a la mesa saludo a todos sus compañeros y se sentó al lado de Zayn. Si bien Zayn era de quien era más amigo dentro del equipo, no lo consideraba tan cercano como Olivia o Niall. El joven era un buen chico, uno muy gracioso con el que disfrutaba pasar el tiempo, pero fuera de lo relacionado al fútbol no tenían demasiada relación. Louis siempre sospecho que a Zayn le gustaba Olivia, pero nunca lo había confrontado directamente sobre el tema. Zayn era lo opuesto a Olivia, no era estudioso ni le importaban sus calificaciones, era sumamente moderado a la hora de hablar, no le gustaba el sarcasmo y por sobre todas las cosas aborrecía el bailar, le parecía estúpido, no podía entender como tanta gente lo amaba y dedicaba su vida a eso, mientras que el bailar era la actividad que Olivia más disfrutaba realizar. A pesar de que Zayn nunca se había aproximado a hablar con Olivia, lo cual era raro ya que iban al mismo año, ella sabía bastante de él, Louis a diferencia de su compañero, no sabia quedarse callado, mucho menos con Olivia.  
  
De repente Zayn se volvió sobre Louis para hablar específicamente con él, dejando que el resto del equipo sonara como ruido de fondo.  
  
-¿Quién era el que acompañaba a Olivia ayer mientras practicamos?  
  
Louis se puso extremadamente colorado al recordar como ayer todos sus compañeros habían escuchado como Harry y Olivia lo alentaban tan vergonzosamente en una simple práctica.  
  
-Harry, un amigo, se mudó hace poco a la ciudad - respondió Louis tratando de no darle mucha importancia.  
  
-Ah, y ese tal Harry, ¿está interesado en Olivia?  
  
De alguna manera el que Zayn dijera esto lo llevó a preguntarse lo mismo, esa duda nunca había atravesado su mente, pero ahora estaba allí frente a él. Louis se recordó rápidamente que Harry había accedido a ir a verlo a él jugar, no a Olivia. Él había hecho un tierno cartel en el que le pedía que le dedique un gol, le había regalado su beanie luego de prestarlo para que no tuviera frío y le había pedido a él que le enseñe a cocinar. Todas esas cosas sueltas pueden sonar como una tontería, pero unidas deben de significar algo, al menos Louis quería creerlo con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-No creo - dijo finalmente pero sin mucha duda en su voz - Zayn - continuó Louis sorprendiendo a Zayn quien creía que este ya había terminado - Si te gusta Olivia deberías decirle, no voy a volverme loco y gritarte ¡ELLA ES MIA! ¡Aléjate de mi mejor amiga!  
  
Zayn rió nervioso y volteo a mirar al resto de sus compañeros, incluyendose en la conversación en general, terminando así su charla.  
  
  
  
Las prácticas de los viernes solían ser las mejores ya que los sábados a la mañana jugaban partidos, así que el entrenamiento previo era casi siempre más tiempo de partido que de otras actividades físicas. Mientras Louis se cambiaba no podía evitar pensar en cómo el día anterior Harry había estado mirándolo durante su práctica y muy dulce y ridículamente lo había alentado. Se sintió tonto por desear hoy también ver a Harry en las tribunas, pero la verdad es que no podía evitarlo. Por mucho que ayer se hubiera sentido avergonzado, en su corazón pesaba más la ternura del gesto. Cuando se dirigió a la cancha lo primero que hizo fue mirar rápidamente hacia las tribunas esperando encontrar a Harry y a Olivia, sin embargo no vió a nadie. Sabía que era iluso de su parte esperar encontrarlos, pero aun así deseaba verlos. Para su sorpresa, en la primera vez que recibió un pase a lo lejos pudo escuchar una voz que le resultaba familiar brahamar, pero no pudo diferenciarla. Una vez que finalizó la jugada volteo hacia el lugar de donde creyó que había provenido esa voz, al principio no logró ver nada pero luego de buscar con más detenimiento, encontró a Niall saludándolo con una mano y sujetando lo que lucía como un emparedado con la otra. Al desviar la mirada sus ojos se encontraron con una Olivia comiendo unas papitas, sentada en las gradas también saludándolo y un Harry agitando por los aires el mismo cartel que ayer había hecho y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Louis no pudo explicar la felicidad que sintió en ese momento, sus amigos habían ido a verlo practicar por segunda vez y esta vez lo habían tomado por sorpresa. De repente sintió que sin duda esto era algo a lo que podía y quería acostumbrarse, ese sentimiento de compañía, el saber que sus amigos habían dejado de lado planes para estar allí para él le parecía hermoso y noble, tanto que esa práctica fue sin duda una de las mejores de Louis, incluso su entrenador se lo comento. Sus compañeros en tono de burla le decían que invitase a sus amigos a los partidos importantes, tal vez así ganarían de vez en cuando.  
  
Una vez que hubo terminado la práctica, los tres chicos esperaron a Louis en la salida, sosteniendo cada uno un cartel, Harry y Olivia los que habían hecho el día anterior y Niall uno nuevo que decía "¡Oye, no apestas!". Ese cartel se ganó una mirada ácida y con aires de superioridad por parte de Louis, lo que causó que los cuatro amigos rieran. Louis no necesitó decirle nada a sus amigos que estos le dijeron "te esperamos", así que sin más que asentir con la cabeza se dirigió a las duchas donde sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de la felicidad. Cuando terminó de cambiarse vio el beanie en su bolso, dudo si usarlo durante unos minutos, no quería lavar el olor a Harry de el, pero sabía que se lo había regalado para que no pasase frío después de sus prácticas y no quería hacerlo sentir despreciado. Así que, apretándolo contra su pecho y llevándoselo una última vez al rosto, se colocó el que era ahora su beanie. Luego de darse cuenta de lo que casi involuntariamente habia hecho, miro con pánico a sus alrededores, rogando que nadie lo hubiera notado. Al salir de los cambiadores pudo ver que Niall le tendía una bolsa de papitas casi vacía, oferta que rechazó amablemente, no tenía hambre. Por otro lado en la cara de Olivia apareció una sonrisa combinada con una boca abierta, había quedado shockeada al ver a Louis con el beanie de Harry, sin embargo la reacción de este último fue de lo más tierna.  
  
-Veo que le estas dando buen uso a tu regalo - Dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa mientras se paraba frente a Louis.  
  
Louis vio como Harry sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos, para volver luego bajarlas, apretando los puños. A último momento los volvió a separar sus brazos de si y dirigió sus manos al beanie de Louis, quien automáticamente sintió como sus mejillas se encendían.  
  
-Mira, así tienes todo el cabello cubierto y no pasas frío mientras te ves fabuloso - espetaba Harry mientras acomodaba con suma delicadeza el cabello en el beanie de Louis.  
  
Ni Olivia ni Niall emitieron comentario alguno, Louis pudo notar una mirada de intriga en la cara de Niall, pero vio cómo se apagaba al recibir un silencioso golpe por parte de Olivia. Mientras tanto él con sus mejillas más rosadas que antes y con la sensación de que había olvidado cómo hablar seguía de pie frente a Harry mirando anonadado. Sus rodillas temblaban, por un momento pensó que caería al suelo, pero no fue así. Una vez que Harry terminó de acomodarle el beanie bajo la mirada y encontró sus ojos con los de Louis, no lo dijo en ese momento, pero esa vez fue la primera que realmente vio los ojos de Louis, azules, con pequeñas motas verdes y aqua y la más indetectable pizca de dorado. Podía ver en sus ojos un brillo especial, algo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara, que sintiera un poco de miedo, pero no en el mal sentido. Finalmente pestañeando un poco y sacudiendo su cabeza buscando retomar la concentración se volteó sobre Niall y Olivia para continuar hablando.  
  
\- Gran partido ¿verdad? - No pudo evitar volver a mirar al joven - ¿Será que tenemos a una futura estrella entre nosotros?  
  
-Louis siempre fue talentoso, ¿pero grande? - dijo Niall mientras hacía con su dedo pulgar el índice un gesto de "pequeño".  
  
Mientras Olivia y Niall reían Harry miraba serio y confundió a Louis, que por su parte le dedicaba una mirada asesina a Niall, solo se contenía ya que todavía no podía recuperar completamente el aliento.  
  
-No entiendo, ¿que es lo gracioso? - preguntó Harry.  
  
-Niall es medio estúpido y molesta a Louis con su altura por no ser precisamente, bueno alto... - le contestó tiernamente a Olivia - pero olvida que los tres tenemos prácticamente la misma altura.  
  
-No es que lo olvide - se defendió Niall - En realidad no es tan graciosa su altura, sino ver como Louis se enoja.  
  
-Tú también te enojarías si yo llevara molestándote tres años con lo mismo - dijo finalmente Louis, alcanzando y desacomodándole el cabello a Niall, para luego embestirlo con un ataque de cosquillas, haciendo que este estalle en risas y quisiera librarse de Louis dando brincos y fuertes manotazos.  
  
Harry encontraba la escena muy cómica, tanto que el también comenzó a reírse, distrayendo a Louis de su misión y haciéndole posible a Niall escapar de la tortura. Una vez que todos dejaron de reír los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a sus casas. El camino de vuelta fue sumamente ameno y se prometieron ir, siempre que no tuvieran un compromiso, a ver a Louis entrenar. De esa manera ninguno volvería solo a su casa, ya que Louis era el último de los cuatro en terminar sus actividades en el colegio, a excepción de los martes que no entrenaba. En el camino de vuelta Olivia, Niall y Harry discutieron qué día le tocaría a cada uno llevar bebida y snacks, que hacer si llovía y Olivia los sermoneaba sobre siempre llevar abrigo para no resfriarse. Una vez que terminaron de organizar lo que correspondía al tiempo de las prácticas, Olivia comenzó a avisarles sobre los horarios que debían manejar a la mañana para ir al colegio. Fue sumamente estricta sobre la hora en la que todos debían estar en la casa de los Horan, ya que era la más cercana al colegio, también les dijo a qué hora debían llegar si pretendían desayunar todos juntos, a qué hora debían llegar si hacía mucho calor o si llovía, ya que estos días el camino se hacía más largo y a qué hora debían estar si la mamá de Harry se ofreció a llevarlos en auto para poder esquivar el poco tráfico de la ciudad. Harry sorprendido ante la actitud controladora y organizada de más de Oliva cada tanto dedicaba una mirada de ayuda a Louis, quien simplemente le negaba con la cabeza entrecerrando un ojo en señal de que no se preocupe. Louis y Niall estaban más que acostumbrados a Olivia y aunque sabían que tenía razón en cada una de sus palabras, no le hacían demasiado caso ya que siempre supieron cómo lidiar con ella, algo que Harry sin duda debería aprender a hacer.  
  
Cuando llegaron a casa de los Horan y de Louis y todos se despedían Olivia dio una última especie de orden.  
  
-Saben, ayer estuve pensando, podríamos acompañar a Harry a su casa de vez en cuando, para que él no se vuelva solo. Nosotros somos tres y nunca llegamos solos.  
  
Harry sorprendido ante el bonito gesto de Olivia se sonrojo un poco pero no tardó en responder.  
  
-No hace falta, de verdad, son solo tres cuadras.  
  
-Como gustes - dijo Olivia y despidiéndose nuevamente entro a su casa acompañada de Niall.  
  
Louis estaba a punto de despedir a Harry y entrar a su casa cuando se volvió sobre sí enfrentando a Harry.  
  
-Mañana tengo un partido con mi equipo, es en el colegio a las 9 am. Me gustaría mucho que vayas... digo, tu, Niall y Olivia - a pesar de sonar sumamente convencido y seguro de lo que decía, Louis sentía a su cuerpo temblar. Esa sensación no mejoró, incluso después de ver como en el rostro de Harry se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Me encantaría, ¿paso por ti a las 8:30?  
  
-Por supuesto. - dijo Louis asintiendo muchas veces con su cabeza, lucia nervioso. Harry no dijo nada.  
  
Luego de esto, ambos jóvenes se dedicaron una sonrisa y se despidieron. Louis entraría a su casa con el corazón alegre, no haría más que pensar en el partido de mañana y como Harry estaría ahí viéndolo. Era extraño, Louis nunca había invitado a su familia a verlo jugar, mucho menos había dejado que Olivia o Niall fueran a verlo, ni siquiera en sus prácticas, pero el tener allí a sus amigos y sobre todo a Harry, le había dado una enorme satisfacción, como si todo lo que practicó finalmente cobrará sentido. Incluso sintió ganas de invitar a su familia al partido, no a ese, pero a uno en un futuro muy próximo. Louis sabía que no era malo jugando, pero tambien era conciente de que no era el mejor del mundo. A pesar de amar el fútbol, se sentia vulnerable mientras lo jugaba, no queria decepcionar a nadie. Sabia que era ridiculo, despues de todo todos los años veia las muestras de danza de Olivia y los conciertos de guitarra de Niall. Sabia que sus amigos no lo juzgarían o pensarían que no sirve para el deporte, pero no podía evitarlo. Sin embargo por primera vez en su vida había permitido que lo vieran jugar, y ahora los invitaría a ver por primera vez uno de sus partidos. Más tarde pasaría por la casa de los Horan a invitarlos, pero ahora debía alimentarse bien y hacer sus tareas, después de todo mañana sería un día largo y agotador, ya que después del partido, debía ir a la panadería a cumplir con su turno. Por primera vez en las últimas tres noches, no tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño. Estaba agotado después de tres prácticas y poco descanso de por medio, además sabía que debía recuperar fuerzas para su partido de mañana, partido al que Harry iría a verlo, por lo tanto un partido que debía ganar, al menos debía dedicarle un gol a Harry, para honrar su cartel. Mientras pensaba esto último dejó escapar una pequeña risa suspirada. Por suerte terminó de darle vueltas al asunto rápido y cayó en un sueño profundo sin ningun tipo de problema.  
  
Por primera vez en días necesito de la ayuda del despertador para levantarse y refunfuño al momento de salir de la cama, pero finalmente actuó como el niño grande que era y se levantó de la cama para empezar a prepararse. Antes de que se diera cuenta escucho a Harry golpear su puerta, al abrirla lo encontró vestido con ropa normal, era la primera vez que lo veía sin uniforme desde que se conocieron y le resultaba un poco emocionante. Cómo iban un poco tarde, sin dar muchas vueltas se encontraron en la puerta de los Horan, Louis se sorprendió al ver como Olivia llevaba una mochila un tanto grande, aunque no le dio mucha importancia. No fue sino hasta que comenzaron a caminar que Louis entendió el porqué de esa gran mochila.  
  
-Ese ruido que escucho que sale de tu mochila, ¿es vidrio chocándose? - pregunto Louis un tanto sorprendido.  
  
Sin embargo Olivia. como siempre jugaba su papel de inocente.  
  
-No se de que estas hablando.  
  
Louis pudo notar como Niall aguantaba la risa, y aunque él no se dio cuenta, Harry, hacía exactamente lo mismo.  
  
-Son las 8:30 de la mañana de un sábado en serio... - Olivia no dejo terminar a Louis su oración.  
  
-Lou son un par de cervezas, nosotros tomábamos años antes de tener la edad de Harry y Niall - sentenció Olivia poniendo en blanco los ojos a Louis como si estuviera escuchando hablar a su padre amargado.  
  
Olivia era una persona extremadamente responsable y prolija, eso no quiere decir que no supiera cómo divertirse, solo que sabía cuándo, dónde y con qué personas. Una cervecita mientras veían un partido era sin dudas una muy buena ocasión, además ella era mayor de edad y Harry y Niall no tendrían ningún problema siempre y cuando no bebieran directo de la botella y no tomarían mucho más de un vaso. Louis sabía eso en el fondo, así que se limitó a callar y confiar en su amiga.  
  
Los cuatro amigos de nuevo se separaron cuando Louis entró a la cancha. Durante el calentamiento Louis tuvo que admitir que sus amigos se estaban comportando de manera excelente, se limitaron a charlar y nada más. Por parte del equipo Louis recibió un par de chistes sobre traer a sus amuletos de la suerte, otros lo felicitaron por traer a alguien por primera vez a uno de sus partidos y su entrenador lo alentó a jugar como había jugado ayer. Incluso Zayn le comentó sobre haber traído a Olivia, aunque Louis no le dio mucha importancia. Para su sorpresa en cuanto el partido comenzó sus amigos desaparecieron por unos instantes, para luego aparecer los tres, cada uno con una remera con una letra pintada. Harry era la "L", Olivia la "O" y Niall la "U" y se encontraban parados, ubicados estratégicamente para que su nombre se formara, eso sin duda había sido idea de Olivia. En cierto momento pudo verlos señalando su espalda, donde todos llevaban escrito "Tomlinson" acompañados con el número 28 que era el número de su camiseta. Cada vez que Louis tocaba la pelota podía escuchar a sus amigos a lo lejos alentándolo, incluso a veces lograba verlos sacudir sus carteles. Pudo ver como Olivia había pegado el suyo en una cartulina azul y lo había plastificado. Sin duda fue un partido mágico para Louis, pero sus partes preferidas fueron anotar un gol y escuchar los gritos de sus amigos y compañeros, y festejar con todo su equipo la primera victoria que tenían en los últimos dos meses. Sin duda Louis se sentía extremadamente orgulloso, pero sabía que a pesar de todo el entrenamiento esa victoria era mérito de sus amigos, jamás la hubiera conseguido sin su loco apoyo.  
  
Mientras se duchaba sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de ir al trabajo, por lo que decidió apresurarse y pasar lo máximo que pudiera con sus amigos. Esta vez lo esperaban afuera del vestíbulo para darle un fuerte abrazo y felicitarlo, sobre todo Olivia, quien parecía que lloraría del orgullo, esa imagen le recordó mucho a Louis a su madre. Niall luego de saludarlo fue a hablar con unos amigos que había visto, Olivia hizo lo mismo en breve, dejando a Harry y a Louis solos nuevamente. Louis un poco mareado con todo, finalmente volvió a mirar la remera que Harry llevaba puesta y se dio cuenta que a los Horan y a Harry los había invitado en distintos momentos, por lo que no entendía cómo podían haber organizado eso si Harry ya se encontraba en su casa.  
  
-¿Cómo hicieron para hacer estas fabulosas remeras? - pregunto Louis con un poco de carisma.  
  
-Uh, contratamos a un diseñador, salieron carísimas, son Gucci - dijo Harry riendo y Louis se rio con él.  
  
-Ya, pero enserio ¿Como hicieron para organizarse? - Harry sonrió, había entendido la primera vez pero tenía esperanzas de librarse de responder con su pequeño chiste, antes de comenzar se sonrojo un poco.  
  
-Apenas me invitaste caminé hacia la esquina de tu cuadra y esperé a que entraras a tu casa, después rogando que no me vieras, volví a la casa de los Horan y les conté que nos invitabas. - Harry levantó la vista del piso para dirigirla a Louis - Les dije que teníamos que organizar algo más que solo los carteles. Olivia dijo que nos podíamos pintar en la cara el 28, tu número de la suerte, Niall dijo que podíamos pintar una bandera, yo les propuse que hagamos remeras, y bueno eso hicimos. Niall me regaló una de sus remeras y Olivia las pinto, su letra era la más linda - Harry hizo una pequeña pausa y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro - pero a los números los pinte yo - dijo dándose vuelta y señalando su espada. Harry sonaba orgulloso.  
  
Louis había quedado anonadado ante la ternura de Harry y sus amigos.  
  
-Gracias - dijo con un tono dulce - Si jugué bien fue gracias a su apoyo - finalizó Louis haciendo que Harry se sonrojara un poco más.  
  
Louis estaba tan concentrado en su conversación con Harry que no noto a Zayn acercarse hasta que lo tuvo enfrente. Incluso se asustó un poco al sentir su mano sobre su hombro, gesto que no fue muy bien recibido por Harry, pero que paso disimulado ante los ojos de Lou.  
  
-Voy a hablar con Olivia - le dijo Zayn escuchándose notoriamente nervioso y agitado - deséame suerte.  
  
-Suerte - dijo Louis abriendo los ojos de una manera desorbitante. Jamás creyó que finalmente se animaría a dirigirle la palabra.  
  
Cuando volvió la vista sobre Harry pudo notar que este tenía una expresión rara en el rostro que, desafortunadamente, no pudo identificar o adjudicársela a ninguna emoción.  
  
-¿Era un amigo?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-Sí, creo que le gusta Olivia hace un tiempo y finalmente hoy va a hablar con ella por primera vez - Louis vio como la expresión de Harry desaparecía y su rostro calmado volvía.  
  
-Ah... - dijo Harry como tratando de asimilar la información - ¿Y Olivia? ¿Qué opina de tu amigo?  
  
Louis se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de que creía que Olivia no estaba interesada en Zayn, ni llegaría a estarlo, nunca le había preguntado de manera directa, esa duda se pudo notar en su tono de voz.  
  
-Eh... para ser sincero nunca le pregunté, pero sospecho que no es mutuo -Louis dudo si decir lo siguiente pero le ganó la curiosidad por ver la reacción de Harry - Yo que tu tendría cuidado con Zayn, cree que Olivia te gusta.  
  
Louis se sorprendió al notar que Harry no respondió para nada nervioso, él esperaba un poco de nerviosismo o algunas risas pero su reacción fue completamente la opuesta.  
  
\- ¿Olivia? - dijo Harry horrorizado y hasta con un poco de asco - Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido, es decir, es preciosa y una hermosa persona pero ¿gustar? - allí estaba de nuevo, asco -para nada.  
  
Louis no se sintió ofendido ante el comentario, no estaba insultando o rebajando a Olivia, solo no le gustaba. En cierta manera le recordó su reacción cuando Harry se refirió a Olvia como su novia. El alivio que sintió al escuchar eso fue impresionante, el día anterior Zayn lo había hecho dudar, pero de la forma en la que Harry lo decía no cabía duda, decía la verdad. Luego de que Harry terminara de decir eso Louis buscó a Olivia con la mirada pero no pudo encontrarla, sin embargo encontró a Niall y le hizo señas para que se acercara.  
  
-Niall, no encuentro a Olivia, tengo que ir a la panadería, mi turno empieza en breve, salúdala de mi parte ¿sí?  
  
-Claro - dijo Niall y despidiendo a Louis regresó con sus amigos, le dijo a Harry que lo acompañe pero este parecía tener otros planes.  
  
-Creo que voy a volver con Louis y me voy a casa, mi mamá me espera con la comida -Niall comprendió y se despidió de ambos.  
  
Ahora Louis y Harry, solos una vez más, se dirigieron de nuevo a su casa y respectivo trabajo. Mientras caminaban Louis confesó querer conocer a la mamá de Harry, de quien todavía no conocía el nombre, cosa que le reclamó a Harry. Quería probar su comida ya que Harry siempre hablaba de lo deliciosa que era, a lo mejor podría robarle una receta o dos o si era recelosa de ellas, podría intercambiarla por la receta del pan de leche, que Harry había confesado, le había encantado. El joven prometió invitarlo a cenar un día, solo si se quedaba a dormir y le enseñaba a cocinar sus omelets para el desayuno del día siguiente. Louis aceptó encantado, recordando que le había prometido clases de cocina a Harry, aunque no esperaba que se las cobrase tan pronto. Luego hablaron sobre lo que estaría pasando con Olivia y Zayn, incluso jugaron a ser ellos, siendo Harry una Olivia desinteresada y Louis un Zayn con el corazón roto. Rieron bastante y Louis le hizo jurar a Harry que no le comentaría nada a Olivia hasta que ella hablara sobre el tema. Olivia era una persona muy reservada en cuanto a sus relaciones. No es que alguna vez hubiera tenido novio, pero Louis recordaba que en 4to grado a Olivia le gustaba un chico llamado Chris y Louis cometió el error de contarle a Niall, Olivia no le dirigió la palabra por un mes. Harry prometió que no diría nada.  
  
Cuando llegaron a casa de Harry su madre, Anne abrió la puerta y saludó a su hijo y a Louis como si ya lo conociera.  
  
-Hola hijo - dijo y volvió la mirada a Louis - Hola Louis, Harry habló mucho de ti, eres igual a como te describió, pero incluso más guapo - Louis se sonrojó inmediatamente, para luego notar que Harry estaba completamente rojo mirando a su madre con los ojos extremadamente abiertos como rogándole que por favor se calle. Sin embargo Louis logró manejar la situación con extremada gracia. Miró a Anne con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a hablarle.  
  
-Harry también habló mucho de usted, de hecho justo le venía comentando cuantas ganas tenía de conocerla y probar su comida que tanto elogia su hijo, quizá me pueda enseñar un par de cosas - Louis pudo ver como los ojos de Anne se abrían exorbitantemente y un brillo precioso aparecía en sus ojos, un brillo muy parecido al que veía en los de Harry.  
  
-Claro que si Louis, si quieres puedes pasar a comer, todavía no me acostumbro a cocinar para dos e hice bastante comida - Louis sonrió inmensamente y su corazón se rompió sabiendo que tenía que rechazar esa tentadora oferta.  
  
-Me encantaría Anne, pero ahora debo ir a mi trabajo ¿Algún otro día?  
  
-Claro que sí querido, cuando quieras. Solo toca la puerta y yo pondré un pato más en la mesa - dijo Anne con una gran y cálida sonrisa.  
  
Louis devolvió el gesto y saludó a ambos, Anne y Harry con mucho cariño, diciéndole a este último que se verían el lunes en el colegio. Así partió hacia su trabajo, con el pecho florecido de emociones, sabía que sería un gran día. Ese día más que nunca, conversaría con Martha y sus amigas, quizá dé el primer paso y converse con Liam. Louis sentía que nada podía arruinar su día, Harry tenía ese efecto en él, hacerlo sentir bien consigo mismo y con el resto del mundo, lo hacía ser gentil, más de lo normal. Le gustaba sentirse así, le gustaba el efecto que Harry tenía sobre él, quizá un poco más de la cuenta.  



	4. Focking avocados

#  Focking avocados 

  
  
  
  


Cuando Louis llegó a la panadería Martha y sus amigas lo recibieron con un fuerte bullicio. Fuera de ellas y Liam la panadería estaba prácticamente vacía, por lo que los fuertes gritos de las mujeres hicieron que Liam diera un pequeño brinco ante los alaridos del club de fans de Louis. El joven vio la sorpresa de Liam y no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, aunque no le hizo ningún comentario. El estómago de Louis rugía y el embriagante olor de la panadería no ayudaba, después de todo aún no había almorzado. Miró el reloj en la pared y vio que faltaban 15 minutos para que su turno comenzara.  
  
-Liam, recién salgo de jugar, voy a comer algo rápido a la cocina, luego me cambio y vengo contigo al mostrador, ¿está bien? - Louis preguntaba aunque sabía que no debía haber problema alguno.  
  
Liam levantó la mirada hacia Louis y le respondió muy cálidamente, era una de las pocas veces que hablaban directamente.  
  
-Claro no hay problema, tomate tú tiempo.  
  
-Gracias - dijo Louis y se adentró a la cocina.  
  
En ella había una linda mesa en donde los empleados solían almorzar, pero esta era la primera vez que Louis la usaba. Usualmente comía un sándwich en el colegio luego del partido, pero hoy Mark, su padre, le había preparado un tupper especialmente para la ocasión, pensando que almorzaría con amigos. Louis apreció el detalle de su padre y abrió ansioso su tupper, pero tuvo que recordar varias veces que lo importante era eso, el detalle, el que su padre se haya tomado el tiempo de cocinarle pensando en él y su felicidad. El problema yacia en que la mitad de su almuerzo era una hermosa ensalada con mucha, mucha palta/aguacate en ella. La relación de Louis con la palta era un poco triste y a la vez cómica. No recordaba cuándo ni porqué había comenzado a odiarla, pero sabía que su sabor no tenía nada que ver. Por alguna extraña razón Louis la detestaba, no podía verla y tampoco toleraba que los demás la comieran frente a él. Siempre que acompañaba a su madre a hacer las compras, devolvía todas las paltas que ella agarraba a sus escondidas. Jay había dejado de intentar comprarLAS hace ya varios años. Olivia y Niall siempre se reían de él, Niall disfrutaba de esconder palta en sus comidas cada vez que Louis iba a su casa, Louis siempre terminaba furioso y Niall recibiendo retos por parte de su madre, pero él creía que valía la pena.  
  
Louis intentó sacar la mayor cantidad de palta posible de su ensalada, pero su mal humor aumentaba cada vez que veía un nuevo pedazo. En un momento Liam entró a la cocina y al verlo lo miro un poco desconcertado. Louis creyó que quiso decirle algo porque abrió la boca pero rápidamente volvió a cerrarla. Pensó que la duda a preguntarle algo tenía que ver con su cara, si bien no podía verla sabía que debía tener el rostro tenso con un gesto sumamente intimidante, por lo que relajo un poco el rostro y dando una fuerte expiración, le preguntó lo más tranquilamente que pudo si pasaba algo.  
  
-No, es solo que tardabas y pensé que capaz te había pasado algo... ¿Tiene algo malo tu comida? - Louis lleno de veneno mientras miraba su ensalada le contestó como rendido a Liam.  
  
-Malditas paltas, ¿sabes?, están por todos lados - dijo mientras señalaba su tupper, no fue necesario que levantara la mirada porque escucho a Liam reír, era la primera vez que lo hacía.  
  
-¿Que esta mal con las paltas? - preguntó el joven todavia sin entender -A mí me gustan - dijo Liam mientras sonreía.  
  
-Oh, Payno enserio amigo - Louis sonaba completamente devastado, como si Liam lo hubiese decepcionado inmensamente.  
  
-Ya se - espeto Liam y se dirigió a la heladera de los empleados - toma, puedes comer mi almuerzo, yo comeré el tuyo.  
  
Liam le dio un gran tupper con lo que parecía ser Lasaña con salsa roja, de repente el brillo en los ojos de Louis apareció nuevamente.  
  
-Yo... no se qué decir... gracias.  
  
-No es nada - dijo Liam restándole importancia con la mano - Puedes calentarlo en el horno en un plato y cuando termines vienes al mostrador.  
  
-Así tú puedes venir a devorar mis paltas - dijo Louis con un tono burlón. Liam solo se sonrojó y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, luego volvió al mostrador dejando a Louis nuevamente solo, ahora con un sabroso almuerzo como companía.  
  
Esa conversación que había mantenido con Liam, era sin duda la más larga que había tenido jamás. Aunque le había dolido el saber que a Liam si le gustaban las paltas. No podía creer que tan amablemente le haya ofrecido su almuerzo, a él, su empleado, con el que nunca habían mantenido una conversación que no fuese sobre los precios de los productos. Liam tenía una linda risa, a Louis le agradaba, no era molesta como la de Niall, pero tampoco era perfecta como la de Harry. Decidió que cuando fuera al mostrador trataría de charlar más con él, no tanto como para que pensase que no quería trabajar, después de todo era el hijo de su jefa, pero lo suficiente para dejarle en claro que estaba interesado en formar un vínculo. Eso mismo hizo cuando estuvo en el mostrador y Liam volvió de almorzar.  
  
-Entonces, Liam, además de que te gusten las paltas, ¿escondes algún otro gusto horrible? ¿Lees novelas para niñas? ¿Cual es tu personaje favorito de "Mujercitas"? ¿Jo?  
  
Louis pudo oír la risa de Liam y ver como se sonrojaba un poco.  
  
-Las paltas no son tan malas.  
  
-No me hagas empezar a hablar - sentenció Louis poniendo un gesto extremadamente serio y molesto - ya, enserio, además de manejar la mejor panadería de la ciudad, ¿tienes algún hobbie? - dijo Louis con ahora un tono suave y una mirada curiosa.  
  
-Yo... me gusta mucho la música... -dijo Liam con un tono muy tímido.  
  
-Wow ¿enserio? - pudo ver a Liam asentir - Mi mejor amigo, Niall, sabe tocar la guitarra, si tú sabes tocar algo podemos armar una banda - dijo Louis riendo y tocando una guitarra invisible.  
  
-¿Tú también tocas la guitarra? - un brillo muy bonito apareció en los ojos entusiasmados de Liam.  
  
Louis no pudo evitar reír - ¿Yo? No, yo toco la triángulo - mientras decía eso reía a más no poder y ahora había cambiado la guitarra por una triángulo imaginario - Tu, ¿tocas algo? - Pregunto finalmente cuando paro de reir  
  
Pudo ver como Liam entraba en pánico, pudo disimularlo un poco, pero desgraciadamente no completamente.  
  
-Yo... yo.... en realidad, me gusta cantar - Louis quedó sorprendido, no podía imaginarse cómo alguien como Liam, quien parecía ser extremadamente tímido era un cantante en secreto.  
  
-Wow, eso es genial, a mi también me gusta cantar, aunque solo lo hago en la ducha. Capaz algún día si me animo podamos cantar juntos - Louis estaba mintiendo, él amaba cantar y lo hacía en su casa todo el tiempo, en especial con sus hermanitas, pero sintió que si decía eso quizas lograria que Liam, algún día, considerara su oferta para formar una banda. Aunque necesitarían más que una guitarra y una triángulo si querían llegar a algún lado.  
  
-Si... puede ser - Liam no parecía muy seguro de eso, pero al menos Louis había logrado sacarle una sonrisa.  
  
Luego de esa pequeña charla, Louis insistió en hacer un poco más de conversación ligera a lo largo del día. Le preguntó sobre sus bandas favoritas y se sorprendió al saber que a él también le gustaban mucho Metallica y los Red Hot Chilli Peppers, pero su favorita del momento era The Cure, banda con la que Louis solía estar obsesionado. Luego le pregunto en qué colegio estudiaba y a qué año iba, así se enteró que Liam iba al colegio privado y que tenía la misma edad que Harry y Niall. Prometió que algún día se los presentaría, con banda de por medio o sin ella. Hablaron de Olivia también y Liam se sorprendió al enterarse que no era hermana de Louis, él podía jurar que eran mellizos y sostiene que sí Olivia se cortase el pelo o Louis se lo dejaba hasta los hombros serían gemelos idénticos. Louis no podía aguantar la risa, sentía sus abdominales doler, tenía que agarrárselos para poder mantenerse erguido. A Louis le agradó ver como Liam en varios momentos hizo conversación con él, preguntándole sobre fútbol, sus prácticas y el partido que había jugado ese día. El problema llegó cuando le pregunto cuál era su equipo favorito y se dieron cuenta de que sus equipos eran rivales. Las bromas fueron siempre calmadas, después de todo no se tenían demasiada confianza, pero se rieron del tema y ninguno se ofendió, aunque Louis sostenía que un día lo invitaría a ver el partido y el del equipo perdedor pagaría las cervezas. La invitación era insistente ya que Louis se sentía confiado sobre que su equipo ganaría, Liam por su parte no opinaba lo mismo.  
  
Cuando llegó la hora de cerrar Louis ordeno y Limpio el local como siempre y justo cuando se había sacado el delantal y estaba agarrando sus cosas para irse, oyó como alguien tocaba la puerta que ya se encontraba cerrada. Al darse vuelta para avisar que ya habían cerrado vio a Harry sonriendo, sumamente desabrigado y con sus cachetes rosados como nunca. Louis no dudó en abrir la puerta en ese mismo instante, aunque Liam no entendía muy bien el porqué.  
  
-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces tan desabrigado? - En ese mismo instante Louis sacó de su bolso un gran abrigo, una bufanda y el beanie que Harry le había regalado y comenzó a abrigarlo como si se tratara de una criatura - ya estábamos cerrando ¿necesitas algo? - le decía mientras le acomodaba la bufanda.  
  
-Hola Lou - dijo Harry con una sonrisa, castañeando sus dientes mientras tiritaba del frío - Pan nube, ¿hay? - Louis había terminado de abrigarlo y Harry ahora escondía sus manos en los bolsillos del saco de Louis.  
  
-Si claro - mientras se dirigía detrás del mostrador se dio cuenta de que Liam estaba ahí presente observando toda la situación un poco confundido - Liam él es Harry, mi amigo de él que te hable. Harry él es Liam, el dueño de la panadería.  
  
-Mi madre es la dueña - lo corrigió Liam un poco avergonzado - Un placer Harry - finalizó Liam extendiéndole la mano.  
  
-El placer es mío Liam. ¿Serian £1,50 verdad? - Harry ya se encontraba extendiéndole el dinero a Louis - el resto es propina para el caballero - dijo Harry con un gran sonrisa, provocando que Louis rodara los ojos y se mordiera el labio.  
  
-Bueno yo iba de salida, supongo que te acompaño hasta tu casa Harry - se apresuró a decir Louis mientras saludaba a Liam y le agradecía por haberlo dejado atender a Harry.  
  
Mientras iban caminando Louis pudo sentir que tenía un poco de frío, ya había oscurecido y le había dado la mayoría de su abrigo a Harry, pero no se arrepentía. Harry iba muy desabrigado para el clima de ese día, hubo un breve instante en el que se preguntó si no se estaba transformando en Olivia. Algo, sin embargo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Harry le estaba preguntando algo.  
  
-Así que hablas de mí en el trabajo - Harry tenía una sonrisa pícara y le había dedicado un pequeño empujoncito con su hombro a Louis. Este no tardó en sonrojarse y de no ser porque había poca luz, Harry sin duda lo hubiera notado. Trato de disimular un poco de su pánico con una risa calmada.  
  
-Sí, Liam me preguntó sobre el partido de hoy y le conté lo que hicieron con Niall y Olivia. Fue lindo ¿sabes? Nunca había hablado con Liam sobre algo que no fuera trabajo y tiene nuestra edad. Siempre pensé que podíamos llevarnos bien, no se porque no le hable antes.  
  
-Me alegro de que ahora lo hayas hecho -Harry sonaba sincero -Sabes, mañana puedes venir a almorzar a casa, mamá enserio quiere que vengas - ¿Y tú? se preguntó Louis.  
  
-Em bueno, seguro, puedo ir y Luego voy a mi turno a la panadería.  
  
-Genial, mamá se pondrá histérica, está muy emocionada porque ya esté haciendo amigos tan pronto... - Harry hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar a Louis - y todo gracias a ti.  
  
Esta vez Louis no pudo disimular su sonrojamiento, Harry estaba muy cerca de él y lo veía directamente.  
  
-Harry... Si le agradaste a Olivia y a Niall fue porque eres una maravillosa persona, yo jamás podría obligar a esos dos a que les guste algo.  
  
-Gracias igualmente.  
  
El resto del camino fue un poco más silencioso, Louis seguía un poco nervioso y halagado a la vez por lo que Harry le había dicho. Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Harry este comenzó a desabrigarse y ahora fue Harry quien ayudó a Louis a vestirse y cuando fue momento de ponerle el beanie lo hizo incluso con más cariño y delicadeza a como lo había hecho el día anterior. Antes de ponérselo peino lenta y cuidadosamente su cabello y una vez que se lo puso siguió acomodándolo con amabilidad, rozando varias veces sin querer sus mejillas, logrando que estas se encendieran con cada toque. Cuando hubo terminado se lo quedó viendo como si se tratara de una obra de arte que recién terminase de pintar. Louis se veia hermoso, como siempre, pero su figura estaba escondida bajo varias capas de abrigo. Sus preciosos ojos azules parecían brillar en la oscuridad y contrastaban con el rojo cereza de sus mejillas. Parecía una escena sacada de un libro, de un bonito libro.   
  
-Sin duda regalarte este beanie fue lo mejor que hice en mucho tiempo - dijo Harry y cuando finalizó se mordió una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Louis lo miraba maravillado y sin palabra alguna que decirle, finalmente ambos se despidieron y Louis siguió su camino a casa. Durante esas tres cuadras Louis repaso mentalmente cada toque que Harry le había dado a su cabello y a su rostro, haciendo fuerza para revivir el calor de las yemas de sus dedos. No se había dado cuenta con cuanta fuerza mordia su cachete, mientras vestia una gigantesca sonrisa. Estaba completamente idiotizado, tanto que cuando llegó a su casa y sus padres le preguntaron por el partido Louis no tuvo mejor respuesta que "¿qué partido?". Le llevó un tiempo volver en sí mismo y contarles a sus padres que habían ganado, lo bien que había jugado y la sorpresa que Olivia, Niall y Harry habían preparado, oh Harry. Luego les contó que la mamá de Harry lo había invitado a almorzar el día siguiente. Jay dijo que no podía ir con las manos vacías así que se puso a cocinar un tiramisú con la ayuda de Lottie y Fizzy. Normalmente Louis hubiera ayudado también, pero su mente estaba lejos, a tres cuadras, en la entrada de la casa de Harry. No recuerda mucho lo que su madre le dijo esa noche pero lo que sí pudo recordar fue la oración que tenía el nombre de Harry en ella. A Jay le había agradado muchísimo el jovencito y quería devolverle la invitación que le hacían a su hijo, así que le pidió a Louis que cuando fuese al almuerzo la mañana siguiente, invitara a Harry el próximo sábado a almorzar pero que también le extendiera la invitación a Anne. Jay sabía que Anne no tenía conocidos en la ciudad y pensó que ella también podía hacer amigas, así que invitaría a los Horan también para que Anne socialice.  
  
A Louis le pareció un bellísimo gesto de parte de su madre, tanto que se paró a darle un beso en la frente, pero rápidamente su mente volvió a dispersarse, sus pensamientos volvieron a Harry. Louis no podía entender como Harry podía ser tan tierno y considerado con él, solo se conocían hace unos pocos días, sin embargo Harry y Louis actuaban como si se conociesen desde siempre. No sabía la razón por la cual se sentía tan seguro a su lado, sentía que podía ser el mismo, sin ningún tipo de inhibiciones, estar con Harry se sentía como estar en casa.  



	5. Get out of my kitchen!!!

#  Get out of my kitchen!!! 

  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente Louis se encontró a sí mismo parado frente a su espejo probando varios looks para ir a la casa de Harry, sin embargo nada le convencía. Había pensado en unos jeans y una camisa al principio, quizá con un blazer y una corbata, termino descartando esa idea ya que le parecía demasiado formal. Al mismo tiempo una sudadera y unos pantalones deportivos le parecían demasiado informales, después de todo era una cena familiar. No pudo decidirse sino hasta que recurrió a pedirle consejo a Jay, quien le dijo que podría ponerse una bonita camisa celeste claro y un jean blanco. Louis no parecía muy convencido, pero en ese momento Lottie entró a su habitación y le dijo que podría ponerse sus bonitos tirantes rojos. Louis amaba esos tirantes, pero solo los guardaba para ocasiones especiales, esta parecía ser una de ellas. Una vez que estuvo cambiado bajo a la cocina, donde recibió elogios de su padre y Fizzy. Jay y Lottie alardeaban que era mérito de ellas el que se viera así. Tratando de mantener su estómago dentro de su cuerpo Louis se dirigió a la heladera a buscar su tiramisú y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes escuchar a Jay recordándole invitar a la familia de Harry a almorzar el próximo sábado.  
  
Louis no supo en qué momento llegó a la casa de Harry, estaba muy nervioso y no había logrado concentrar su mente en nada durante todo el camino. Cuando tocó la puerta le sorprendió que fuera Anne quien abriese la puerta, había olvidado que Anne vivía también en esa casa, en realidad habia olvidado que en el mundo exisita alguien además de Harry Styles. Luego de saludar a Anne con una evidente temerosa sonrisa, ella le agradeció por traer el postre recordándole que no tendría por qué haberlo hecho. A pesar de su creciente miedo, Louis no esperaba en lo absoluto encontrarse con la imagen que vio al entrar a la casa. Harry estaba en la cocina, vistiendo un delantal rosado que le quedaba un poco corto, mientras mezclaba algo en un bowl con extrema velocidad y desprolijidad, haciendo que un poco de mezcla cayera en la mesada y una nube de polvo blanco se formara encima de el. Tanto Louis como Anne se acercaron a la cocina, Anne para colocar el postre en la heladera y Louis para observar mejor la imagen. Parecía que Harry no había notado su presencia todavía, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Louis aprovechó para deshacerse de su abrigo. Desde la distancia en la que ahora se encontraba podía ver que Harry tenía harina en su delantal, cabello y rostro, junto con lo que parecía ser cacao. Louis supo que estaba luchando con lo que hacía con solo verlo unos segundos, y Anne quien lo sabía muy bien se aproximó a él apenas cerró la heladera, intentando ayudarlo. Harry no tomó muy bien la oferta.  
  
-¡Fuera de mi cocina! - exclamó mirando al techo como frustrado.  
  
Anne levantó las manos y retrocedió lentamente. No fue sino hasta después de que Harry bajara la mirada y la dirigiera a su madre que vio a Louis allí parado observándolo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
-Hola - dijo finalmente Louis levantando levemente una mano - ¿Que cocinamos? - preguntó mientras se acercaba a Harry para observar la preparación.  
  
-Torta de chocolate - sonaba frustrado - o eso intento  
  
-Mmm a ver qué tal está - dijo Louis mientras robaba un poco de la mezcla para probarla sin darle tiempo a Harry para objetar - mmmm....  
  
-¿Que? - pregunto Harry ansioso.  
  
-No está mal, ¿me dejas intentar algo?  
  
Harry asintió suavemente. En respuesta Louis colocó suavemente sus dedos sobre la cintura de Harry y lo apartó un poco de la mesada con delicadeza , tomando el bowl con la mezcla y el batidor entre sus manos.  
  
-Vamos a necesitar un poco más de azúcar, leche, manteca y si tienes esencia de vainilla - Louis había comenzado a batir la mezcla con firmeza y cuidado. Mientras tanto Harry volvió a asentir y partió en busca de los ingredientes. Una vez que los tuvo todos Louis habló nuevamente.  
  
-¿Ves la mezcla? - dijo levantando un poco el batidor - Está seca, hay que ponerle un poquito más de leche, y si la pruebas vas a ver que se le siente un poco el gusto a la harina, para eso la esencia de vainilla, además le falta un poco de dulzor.  
  
-¿Y la manteca? - pregunto Harry maravillado.  
  
-Es para que quede mejor - Louis no tenía una mejor explicación para eso, solo sabía que así quedaría mejor. Harry se echó a reír.  
  
-Está bien - dijo Harry, quien no esperaba que Louis le fuera a entregar la mezcla para dejarlo a él arreglarla.  
  
Luego de poner todo e ir probando tras cada paso que daba, Louis y Harry quedaron conformes con el resultado y metieron la mezcla al horno.  
  
-Allí fue mi primera clase de cocina - Harry dio un pequeño suspiro - Quería sorprenderte haciendo el postre, no me iba a arriesgar a arruinar la cena y mamá dijo que la receta era simple.  
  
-Nada es fácil por primera vez Harry, lo hiciste muy bien.  
  
Louis pudo ver brillar los ojos de Harry.  
  
-Me gustan tus tiradores - dijo Harry señalándolos.  
  
-Gracias, los uso solo en ocasiones especiales.  
  
-Deberías usarlos más seguido, te sientan bien - Louis podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba mientras Harry ahora los acariciaba con su dedo pulgar.  
  
Sin embargo, Anne los interrumpió volviendo a la cocina para pedirles ayuda para poner la mesa. Louis obedeció, ayudando a Harry a poner un bonito mantel color crema que tenía en sus bordes flores caladas. Anne se encontraba en la cocina vigilando el almuerzo, unos preciosos ravioles de pollo y hierbas que había cocinado ella misma esa mañana, los había acompañado con una salsa de champiñones salteados, Louis podía sentir su estómago rugir. Antes de que estuvieran todos sentados, Anne, elogió la vestimenta de Louis, el segundo cumplido del día, quizá si debía ponerse sus tirantes más seguido. Durante el almuerzo Anne, Harry y Louis, hablaron sobre la mudanza de la familia a Doncaster, sobre el colegio y los nuevos amigos de Harry, sobre Louis y su fútbol, pero en un momento del almuerzo Anne dijo algo que sorprendió a Louis por segunda vez en el día.  
  
-Louis, ¿Harry te comento que ama cantar?  
  
-Mamá yo...  
  
-Además es muy bueno, de verdad.  
  
-No es verdad, solo está siendo amable conmigo.  
  
-Harry, es enserio.  
  
Louis miraba a Harry con una gran mirada de sorpresa, no era una sorpresa desagradable, pero simplemente no esperaba que a él también le gustase cantar, después de todo no era algo tan común entre los chicos. El cantar era visto más como una actividad femenina. Sin embargo a pesar de que Louis se había alegrado al oírlo podía notar que Harry estaba extremadamente avergonzado e incómodo, dudo si cambiar de tema o decirle que él también amaba cantar, pero prefirió cambiar de tema y hablar sobre Niall y su éxito tocando la guitarra. Decidió, sin embargo, qué le diría cuando Anne no estuviera presente, no quería que pensara que lo juzgaba por sus gustos. Una vez finalizaron de comer todos se levantaron de la mesa, Anne a Lavar los platos y Louis y Harry a vigilar su torta. Por el vidrio del horno podían ver que ya había crecido y había un agradable aroma en el aire. Había pasado casi una hora por lo que vieron conveniente abrir el horno y con un cuchillo comprobar si la torta estaba lista, y en efecto, así fue. Una vez que la sacaron la dejaron enfriar mientras sacaban el tiramisú de la heladera y lo llevaban a la mesa. Decidieron que comerían el tiramisú ahora y dejarían la torta para la tarde. Louis prometió que apenas finalizara su turno pasaría por la casa a reclamar su porción de torta.  
  
En la mesa, mientras Anne cortaba el tiramisú, Louis recordó que su madre había insistido muchísimo en que invitara a Anne y a Harry el sábado siguiente y sabía que si él no lo hacía ese mismo día Jay lo asesinaría.  
  
-Casi lo olvido - dijo Louis dándose un suave golpe en la frente - A mí mama y a mí nos gustaría invitarlos a almorzar el sábado siguiente, a ambos. Los Horan también vendrán, mi mamá cocinará su famoso pollo, sería un placer que nos acompañen - Louis pudo notar como Harry se volteó violentamente hacia su madre y vio la misma mirada de súplica que había visto ayer, solo que ahora esta suplicaba que hablase en vez de que callase. Anne por su parte observaba a Louis con una gran sonrisa y el mismo brillo en los ojos que había visto en Harry varias veces.  
  
-Claro que si Louis, allí estaremos.  
  
-Excelente. - no sabía como había llegado esa sonrisa a su rostro.   
  
Durante el postre Anne no dejó de elogiar el magnífico tiramisú e insistió en que necesitaba esa receta, Louis accedió a intercambiarla por la de sus ravioles, ambos rieron bastante sobre el tema. Finalmente cuando terminaron de comer Louis insistió en lavar el los platos que faltaban y Harry le dijo a su madre que podía subir a dormir la siesta si quería. Anne aceptó agradecida, después de todo había estado cocinando desde temprano. A decir verdad, Harry intentó disuadir a Louis varias veces de lavar los platos, pero no había nada que pudiera decir que hiciera cambiar al joven de opinion. Al breve tiempo Louis, se encontraba con su camisa arremangada y sus tiradores descolocados lavando los platos, mientras a su lado, Harry, sacaba y guardaba los que iba limpiando. Terminaron bastante rápido y como todavía faltaba un rato para que el turno de Louis comenzara, se fueron a sentar al sillón. Harry se lanzó al sillón como si estuviera muerto, cosa que a Louis le pareció extremadamente graciosa y procedió a imitar. Una vez que ambos "revivieron" Lou miró a los ojos a Harry durante unos segundos con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, Harry le correspondió la sonrisita, haciendo que Louis desviara la vista al suelo suspirando. Así que se quedó mirando el piso por un rato, pensando, finalmente decidió hablar.  
  
-Sabes, a mi también me gusta mucho cantar, mierda no le había dicho nunca a nadie. - Pudo ver como la sonrisa de Harry había desaparecido y ahora en su rostro no había más que intriga - Yo... en mi casa canto todo el tiempo, mi familia lo sabe y dicen que soy bastante bueno en realidad, pero yo... nunca...  
  
-Yo tampoco - lo interrumpió Harry - Dios no puedo creer que mi madre lo haya contado así, como si nada - hizo una pequeñísima pausa para mirar a Louis - pero me alegro de que te haya dicho, de otra manera no sabría que estoy frente a un gran cantante.  
  
Louis se sonrojó y soltó una risa nerviosa. Estaba feliz de haberle contado a Harry pero se sentía demasiado vulnerable hablando de ello.  
  
-Sabes, deberíamos formar una banda. Tú, yo, Niall y Liam. Seriamos como los Beatles.  
  
-Pero sin talento - agregó Harry.  
  
-Hey, todavía no me escuchaste cantar, no puedes decir eso - exclamó Louis con una sonrisa y un gesto fingido de ofenza.  
  
-Tienes razón, supongo que me deberías cantar algo primero - A Louis se le volvió a acelerar el corazón y le comenzaron a sudar las manos.  
  
-Algún día... tal vez.  
  
-Claro, si, obvio - dijo Harry dándose cuenta de la incomodidad en la voz de Louis.  
  
Un largo silencio se produjo, o al menos así lo sintió Louis. Sentía como el silencio le desgarraba la piel y solo lograba hacer que su corazón se agite más, por lo que decidió volver a hablar.  
  
-Harry, sabes, mi mamá también está divorciada. - Harry no entendía de dónde había salido ese comentario, Louis continuo al notar su confusión - Estaba pensando en lo que me habías contado en mi casa hace unos días, sobre el divorcio de tus padres, y quería decirte que mi mamá también está divorciada. Mark, mi padre, no es en realidad mi padre biológico, él... él nunca fue un padre para ser honesto, Mark en cambio sí. - aunque intentó Louis no pudo evitar sonar un poco triste al decir eso.  
  
-Lou, lo siento, no sabía.  
  
-No lo sientas, Hazz. Te quería contar para que sepas que si quieres puedes hablar conmigo, yo te voy a entender y siempre te voy a escuchar.  
  
-Gracias Lou, es muy lindo de tu parte - dijo Harry con un tono dulce - Hazz... - esto hizo que Louis cambiara rotundamente su expresión y levantara la vista hacia el - me gusta, nunca me habían llamado así.  
  
Louis sonrió un poco y aunque pensó que se sonrojaría no lo hizo, ese comentario de Harry lo había enternecido.  
  
-Te llamare así entonces si te gusta.  
  
-Me parece bien - agregó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
El ambiente siguió melancólico durante un rato, pero nadie sintió la necesidad de hablar, ese silencio no era un silencio incómodo. De alguna manera esas palabras que había compartido Louis con Harry, habían logrado crear un ambiente en donde ambos jóvenes se sentían en paz con la simple presencia del otro, porque en su interior, ambos sabían que el otro estaba allí para él, acompañándolo. No hablaron, no se miraron, no hicieron nada, solo se sentaron juntos, uno al lado del otro, a disfrutar de su compañía. Ambos se sentian seguros, todo estaba bien cuando estaban juntos. En cierto momento Louis miró su reloj y vio que solo faltaban 10 minutos para que su turno comenzara, por lo que le aviso a Harry y comenzó a ponerse su abrigo.  
  
-Cuando salga de trabajar paso a buscar mi torta ¿Si?  
  
-Te espero.  
  
Sin decirse mucho más los jóvenes se despidieron, Louis dejándole un saludo a Anne y partió a su trabajo. Cuando llegó allí el día transcurrió sin nada especial en él, Liam no estaba trabajando y no había ninguna cara conocida ese día, a pesar de por supuesto Martha y sus amigas, quien ese día jugaron al bingo generando un gran bochinche cada vez que anunciaban un número. Ese día Louis estuvo un poco distraído, pensaba en su charla con Harry y en la paz posterior que había experimentado allí sentado junto a Harry. Aunque había hablado sobre lo que sentía por Harry con Olivia, Louis no podía todavía asimilar que esos sentimientos eran reales, mucho menos podía reconocérselo a él mismo, por lo que evitaba a toda costa pensar en lo que significaba todo lo que sentía, pero no por ello iba a dejar de sentirlo. Louis sabía que le gustaba la manera en la que Harry lo hacía sentir, las cosa que le hacía sentir, sabía que le gustaba pasar tiempo con Harry, pero eso no quería decir que todo su ser le gritaba que lo que hacía estaba bien.  
  
Había una pequeña parte dentro de Louis que gritaba que huya, que si seguía así las cosas solo iban a empeorar y nada saldría bien al final, ni para él, ni para Harry. Ese horrible sentimiento a veces aparecía en su corazón y Louis podía jurar que lo sentía encogerse. Si bien ese no era un sentimiento constante, cada vez que aparecía sentía que su vida se derrumbaba, y esa sensación, cada vez iba en aumento. Louis sabía que nunca podría querer a Harry de la manera en la que él quería, había cosas que nunca se les permitirían hacer, habría gente que los odiaría, que les tendría asco, que hasta incluso les querría hacer daño por ser..., por ser como eran. Incluso llegaba a su mente el horrible pensamiento de que Harry podía ser una de esas personas, si él seguía su relación con Harry y este resultaba no corresponderle, no sabría cómo podría reaccionar, no sabía que podría llegar a hacerle. Louis se detuvo en ese pensamiento, tuvo que ir al baño porque estaba a punto de desbordar en lágrimas. Aunque trato de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente, aunque trato de convencerse de que Harry no era así, de que él jamás haría eso, que incluso si no le correspondiera sería educado y lo rechazaría con amabilidad. Louis no pudo contenerse y se encerró en el baño a llorar, esa posibilidad existía, por mucho que la negara, era una posibilidad. En esos momentos, el solo quiso estar en la cama de su madre, con ella al lado diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Su madre había sido su primera mejor amiga y lo había ayudado y aconsejado con todo, sin embargo el sentir que no podía hablar de esto con ella lo destrozaba. No sabía cómo reaccionaría ella tampoco, aunque era su hijo y lo amaba con todo su corazón, no podía arriesgarse, no podía arriesgarse a perder a su madre, la persona más importante en su vida, podía soportar perder a Harry por ser como era, pero perder a su madre, eso lo mataría.  
  
Louis no lo sabía pero estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, sentía las paredes del baño cerrarse sobre sí y su corazón acelerarse tanto que lo sentía golpearse contra sus costillas . Su llanto hacía que le costase respirar, más de lo que ya le costaba, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y sentía su cuerpo hormiguear. Tuvo que decirse varias veces para sí mismo que se calmara, que todo estaría bien al final del día. Así poco a poco, con respiraciones cada vez más lentas y pausadas, sin parar de repetirse a sí mismo que todo estaría bien, Louis comenzó a recuperarse. Cuando estuvo más calmado se lavó la cara y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. La mamá de Liam había ido a ver si todo estaba en orden, Louis se excusó diciendo que estaba un poco mareado pero ya se sentía mejor. Antes de volver al mostrador se prometió que dejaría de pensar en eso, que lo alejaría de su mente lo más posible, que no se preocuparía por problemas del futuro sobre los que no tiene control, que cuando se presenten vería la mejor manera de enfrentarlos y lo haría con valentía, pero mientras tanto no podía hacer nada, por lo que debía calmarse y seguir respirando. Sonaba facil el decirlo, pero en realidad no lo era, estaba lejos de serlo.  
  
Cuando terminó su turno decidió comprar un poco de pan nube para llevarle a Harry , aunque en el camino a su casa dudó mucho si realmente pasar por allí o si lo mejor sería dejar de verlo por un tiempo, regresar a su vida normal antes de conocerlo. No supo bien porqué, pero Louis terminó escuchando a la parte de sí mismo que le decía que vaya a su casa, que tenía que ver a Harry, y así lo hizo. Con la mano que tenía libre tocó la puerta y al poco tiempo le abrió Harry con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Pasa, la torta quedo exquisita, eres un gran cocinero Lou.  
  
Louis no respondió nada. Harry frente a él le extendía un plato con una porción de torta y una vez que la aceptó le señaló que se sentara en la mesa y se puso a preparar té.  
  
-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? - pregunto Harry mientras elegía cuidadosamente que té preparar.  
  
-Prefiero no hablar de eso - dijo por primera vez con un tono triste.  
  
-¿Estas bien Lou? - Harry sonaba preocupado.  
  
-Sí, creo. - Sabía que mentía, el nudo en su garganta y su tono de voz lo delataban.  
  
-Bueno... nada que un té no pueda solucionar - cuando Harry terminó de decir eso pudieron escuchar cómo comenzaron a caer unas gotas, primero suaves y luego aumentaron su velocidad con violencia - Parece que viniste con lo justo, sino te hubieras empapado - ahora Harry le regalaba una tierna sonrisa a Louis.  
  
Louis estaba un poco distraído, pero miro su mano y se dio cuenta de que el pan que había comprado seguía en ella  
  
-Te traje pan...  
  
-Gracias Lou, no hacía falta.  
  
Cuando el té estuvo listo Harry lo puso en dos tazas, cortó una porción de torta para sí, la puso en un plato y llevó todo a la mesa. Al sentarse al frente de Louis y verlo directamente a los ojos le arrancó prácticamente su taza de entre las manos.  
  
-Espera, conozco esa mirada, a tu té le falta algo - Harry se fue corriendo a buscar algo de entre sus muebles, Louis no pudo ver qué era lo que buscaba hasta que lo trajo a la mesa - Cuando tengo un mal día mi mama me prepara té con miel y jengibre, siempre me hace sentir mejor, prueba - Harry le extendía nuevamente la taza, ahora con una cucharadita de miel y ralladura de jengibre.  
  
Louis pensó que olía mucho mejor que antes, sin embargo no dijo nada. Le dio un gran sorbo cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando el sabor, Harry tenía razón, él te lo había reconfortado bastante.  
  
-¿Mejor? - Louis asintió - Perfecto, ahora proba la torta y cuando termines le digo a mi mama que te lleve hasta tu casa así no te mojas ¿sí?  
  
-Gracias Hazz - dijo Louis con la voz fina como un hilo - Por todo - Louis no pudo evitarlo y lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, obligándolo a bajar su taza de té y a llevarse las manos a su rostro. Esa acción le impidió ver que Harry se había levantado de su silla y ahora se encontraba agachado frente a sus rodillas, solo se percató de esto cuando Harry apoyó sus manos sobre su regazo.  
  
-Lou, está todo bien, está bien llorar - aprovechando que Louis había bajado las manos Harry las tomo con las suyas y siguió intentando calmarlo.  
  
-Yo...  
  
-No tienes que contarme nada si no quieres Lou, no me debes ninguna explicación ¿Si? - Louis asintió y soltó una de sus manos de las de Harry para secarse las lágrimas.  
  
De nuevo los jóvenes volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Harry ahora se había sentado en la silla de al lado de Louis y no sacaba una de sus manos del regazo de Lou, este en cambio ahora ocupaba ambas para tomar su té. Una vez se terminó el té, Harry le preparó dos tazas más hasta que estuvo completamente calmado. Harry no volvió a preguntarle a Louis que pasaba, en realidad no era eso lo que le importaba, lo que le importaba era que él estuviera bien. Louis tenia su bonita nariz de botón bastante roja, al igual que sus ojos. Sus manos estaban un poco ocultas bajo un bonito sweater gris, solo expuestas lo necesario para secarse cada tanto sus lágrimas. Una vez que se calmó, los jovenes siguieron en silencio, hasta que Louis probó la torta.  
  
-Te salió rica... - espetó. Harry lanzó una pequeña risa mezclada con un suspiro.  
  
-Pero si la hiciste vos...  
  
Luego de esto permanecieron en silencio hasta que Harry fue a buscar a su madre para pedirle que lleve a Louis a su casa, quien se encontraba considerablemente mejor. Además ya era tarde y sus padres podrían preocuparse.  
  
-Mi mamá baja en una segundo Lou.  
  
-Hazz - dijo Louis parándose y caminando hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba parado Harry. Sentía temblar sus piernas mientras caminaba, y pensó que Harry lo había notado, estaba seguro de que lo había hecho - Gracias - dijo rodeando el cuello de Harry con sus brazos - gracias - volvió a repetir, esta vez no lloraba, pero su corazón latía rapidísimo.  
  
Harry por su parte había correspondido el abrazo de Louis y ahora lo rodeaba con sus brazos por debajo de los suyos. Louis habia hundido su pequeño rostro en el cuello de Harry, refregandose en el unas cuantas veces. Su agarre por sobre los hombros de este, se completo cuando Lou se tomo sus manos para sujetarlo con mas fuerza. Durante lo que duro el abrazo Louis sintió paz y esperanza, sentía que todo estaría bien, estaba seguro, al menos en ese momento. Cuando Harry sintió que Louis soltaba el abrazo, este le dio un último apretón, más fuerte que el que habían mantenido. Louis a la mitad de soltarse de Harry volvió su rostro hacia él y le dio un suave beso en una de sus mejillas, luego lo soltó completamente muy despacio. Al soltarlo pudo ver como Harry había quedado en la misma posición en la que estaba cuando él le había dado el beso, solo que ahora se había llevado una mano a su mejilla y estas se encontraban completamente encendidas. Esa imagen logró que Louis se sonrojara demasiado, ninguno dijo palabra alguna hasta que Anne llegó. Los tres subieron al auto y dejaron a Louis en su casa, quien luego de despedirse de ambos, se bajó corriendo del auto, intentando mojarse lo menos posible al entrar en su casa.  
  
Cuando entró, su madre lo esperaba, Louis aceptó el reto sin protestar, le pidió disculpas y explicó lo que había pasado. A pesar de que Jay no lo perdonó por completo, su excusa era bastante sólida, además le dio la noticia de que Anne y Harry habían aceptado su invitación y los vería el próximo sábado. Louis por otra parte, estaba exhausto por lo que subió a su habitación y se acostó directamente en su cama y se fue a dormir pensando en ese abrazo y beso que le había dado a Harry. Para su fortuna fueron más los sentimientos bonitos que afloraron que los negativos, por lo que no tardó demasiado en dormirse. Se fue a dormir feliz, entusiasmado, como niño pequeño cuando acaba de recibir un regalo, aunque muy en el fondo Louis rogaba que no le arrebataran su regalo, no creía poder soportarlo.  



	6. Don't knock it till you try it

# Don't knock it till you try it 

  
  
  
  
Para la sorpresa de Louis, al día siguiente cuando Harry se presentó en su casa para ir al colegio, este actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior. Había llevado la torta que habían cocinado y todos habían desayunado en la casa de los Horan, mientras Harry les contaba los detalles del almuerzo con Lou. Aunque les había contado sobre el almuerzo, Harry no mencionó absolutamente nada sobre lo que pasó cuando Louis fue a su casa luego de terminado su turno, cosa que Lou agradeció infinitamente. Sin embargo, Harry no dejó de mencionar cuan entusiasmados estaban él y su madre por el almuerzo del próximo sábado, sorprendiendo a los Horan, ya que a pesar de que Jay había hablado con la madre de los chicos, ni está ni Louis le habían dicho nada a Olivia o Niall. Los chicos fingieron ofensa y le aplicaron la ley del hielo a Louis hasta que salieron de la casa, luego Niall tenía un plan para el que necesitaba la colaboración de Louis.  
  
-Así que, Louis, tú tienes un compañero de fútbol que se llama Zayn ¿verdad? - Ni bien terminó de decir eso los ojos furiosos de Olivia se clavaron en Niall.  
  
-Si... ¿A que viene la pregunta? - dijo Louis con una gran sonrisa sabiendo lo que seguiría.  
  
-Hjm... interesante. Preguntaba porque desde el sábado... - Olivia, con un tono de voz que Harry nunca había oído e hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de todo su cuerpo, interrumpió filosamente a Niall.  
  
-Niall te juro que si no te callas... - pero Niall tenía otros planes.  
  
-Desde el sábado es el único nombre que puedo escuchar en casa, Zayn esto, Zayn lo otro. Así que me preguntaba si alguien conocía a ese tal Zayn que tiene tan ocupada a mi hermana - Niall finalizó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y volteo a mirar a Olivia para admirar el efecto de lo que acababa de decir.  
  
Olivia estaba roja de furia, Harry parecía haber visto un fantasma y Louis hacía fuerza para contener su risa. En el momento en que parecía que Olivia estallaría dio una fuerte inspiración y procedió a responder con calma.  
  
-Aunque mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia, hermanito - pronunció esta última palabra con suma violencia, apretando fuertemente sus dientes- puedo decirte que Zayn no es nadie en mi vida, es solo un compañero de curso quiere salir conmigo. Lo que describías como "Zayn manteniéndome ocupada" era simplemente yo tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de decirle que no estoy interesada.  
  
Niall ahora había estallado en risa, a pesar de no haber provocado a Olivia lo suficiente para estallar antes, esto sin duda lo hizo. Olivia empezó a correr en dirección a Niall quien huyó rápidamente generando una persecución mientras Olivia le gritaba de todo a Niall.  
  
-¡Eres un inmaduro!  
  
Harry quien antes había estado muy callado decidió interrumpir la pelea de los hermanos con una simple frase.  
  
-Olivia, con respecto a Zayn - sus palabras parecían lograr su cometido ya que en el instante en que las pronunció Olivia dejó de perseguir a Niall y se volteó para ver a Harry - No lo rechaces hasta probarlo.  
  
-¿Cómo? - dijo Olivia sinceramente confundida, Harry no pudo evitar sentir que se había salido de lugar, sin embargo continuó.  
  
-Sí, sal con él algún día, dale una oportunidad, si luego de eso decides que no te gusta, bueno le dices. Pero no lo rechaces sin darle una oportunidad.  
  
-Si Olivia dale una opOOOrtunidad - Niall volvió a ganarse una mirada asesina lo que hizo que volviera a correr, aunque esta vez Olivia no lo perseguía.  
  
-Gracias Harry, ese en verdad es un buen consejo, cuando en la cita vea que no tenemos nada en común hasta el verá que lo mejor es seguir adelante y encontrar otra linda chica.  
  
-O podría terminar gustándote - agregó Louis.  
  
-O podría partirte la cara, después de todo Zayn dijo que había sido tu idea que él me invitara a salir - Louis tuvo que admitir que él era el menos indicado para hacer chistes sobre el tema, por lo que no volvió a hablar hasta que cambiaron de tema.  
  
El resto del día transcurrió normal, tranquilo, y esa tranquilidad se prolongó durante toda la semana. Los cuatro chicos habían creado una rutina a la que se ceñían firmemente. Se pasaban a buscar, desayunaban, tenían sus clases, iban a ver entrenar a Louis y volvían todos juntos a su casa. Cuando estaban separados Olivia tenía sus clases de danza y español, Niall sus clases de guitarra, Louis su trabajo en la panadería y Harry, bueno Harry siempre podía pasar a molestar a Niall con la excusa de que harían tarea, cuando en realidad escuchaban música alta. Cosa que molestaba a Olivia mientras estudiaba. Niall solo subía mas el volumen después de cada queja. Para los cuatro jóvenes fue una semana calmada y a excepción de su rutina no se veían fuera de esta, salvo por Harry y Niall, quienes al no estar en su último año tenían bastante tiempo libre, mientras Louis y Olivia dedicaban sus tiempos libres a estudiar para los exámenes de fin de curso. Finalmente llegó el fin de semana, donde los cuatro jóvenes se reunirían con sus familias en la casa de los Tomlinson para almorzar.  
  
Louis se levantó sumamente nervioso esa mañana, sabía que cuando venía gente a la casa su madre se ponía un poco controladora, por lo que desde que se levantó estuvo ayudando a Jay a limpiar, ordenar y cocinar. Sus hermanitas habían hecho el postre el día anterior así que al menos no debían preocuparse de eso. Una hora antes de que los invitados llegaran, cuando todo estuvo terminado y el pollo ya estaba en el horno, Louis subió a bañarse y cambiarse. Para esa ocasión Louis había elegido un bonito pantalón rojo, una camisa azul francia y luego de mucho dudarlo se decidió a ponerse unos tirantes blancos con rayitas rojas y azules, con la esperanza de volver a recibir un elogio de parte de Harry.  
  
Los primeros en llegar fueron los Horan, quienes como siempre que Jay hacia pollo, llevaban la ensalada favorita de Jay. La mamá de los Horan, Maura, se había hecho amiga de Jay luego de mudarse desde Irlanda, Niall era un pequeño bebe y Olivia tenía apenas dos años. Desde que se conocieron se hicieron muy buenas amigas y siempre se ayudaron a cuidar a sus hijos, esa fue la razón por la que prácticamente los Tomlinson y los Horan se criaron como hermanos. Maura era como una segunda mamá para los Tomlinson, especialmente para Louis. Mientras esperaban a que Harry y Anne llegaran, Niall, Olivia y Louis subieron al cuarto de este último a escuchar su nuevo CD y a jugar a las cartas. En un momento sintieron unos golpecitos tímidos en la puerta, Louis pensó que era alguna de las gemelas avisándole que Jay necesitaba su ayuda, pero cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Harry del otro lado.  
  
-Hola Lou - dijo Harry con una sonrisita.  
  
-Hola... Hazz - respondió Louis con un poco de timidez.  
  
Luego de esto Harry pasó a la pieza y se sentó en el piso con Niall y Olivia.  
  
-¿A qué jugamos? - pregunto Harry mientras espiaba las cartas de Niall, haciendo que este al tratar de esquivarlo se cayera sobre su espalda. Olivia río tan bruscamente que les mostró todas sus cartas a Louis y Harry. El juego se había arruinado, todos habían visto las cartas de todos, así que decidieron dejarlo de lado y conversar. Niall seguía acostado boca arriba, solo había soltado las cartas, por lo que Olivia en forma de burla a su hermanito, se paró del piso y se arrojó sobre la cama de Louis, imitando la posición de Niall. Louis y Harry no tardaron en hacer lo mismo pero en el piso. Si bien Niall había quedado lejos de los chicos Louis y Harry habían caído sospechosamente cerca uno del otro, tanto que si se movían tan solo unos centímetros podrían tocarse.  
  
Olivia propuso que jugaran a un juego para conversar ya que parecía que nadie tenía nada interesante que contar. Propuso que ella haría una pregunta, la respondería y luego todos la responderían después de ella, el último en responderla podía elegir la próxima pregunta. Empezó con algo sencillo, preguntando el gusto de helado favorito de todos. Niall hizo la siguiente pregunta: cuál creían que era la comida más rica del planeta. Así todos hicieron varias preguntas. Algunas cuyas respuestas eran cortas, otras cuyas respuestas eran debatidas. Olivia sin saberlo hizo una pregunta tonta, pero que para Louis tendría un enorme significado la respuesta  
  
-¿Quién es su persona favorita en esta habitación? No se sientan avergonzados de decir que soy yo. - Dijo Olivia acariciandose el cabello y riendo - La mía es probablemente Louis.  
  
Louis pudo sentir que algo rozaba su mano. Al bajar la mirada cuidadosamente, pudo ver como Harry acariciaba el dorso de su mano con su dedo meñique, tan suave y tiernamente que hizo que Louis se estremeciera. De fondo podía escuchar como los Horan discutían. Niall le reclamaba a Olivia el que él no fuera su persona favorita, lo consideraba traición de hermanos. Louis realmente no escuchaba más que un murmullo, toda su atención estaba concentrada en su mano y en como Harry la acariciaba. Al subir la vista para mirar a Harry, lo pudo ver mirando al techo, sin ninguna expresión particular en el rostro. Como si no estuviera acariciando a Louis en ese instante y nada pasara, solo estaba ahí, observando el techo y relajándose, mientras Louis sentía que le faltaba el aire.  
  
-Bueno entonces mi persona favorita en esta habitación también es Louis - escuchar su nombre junto con el tono ofendido de Niall hizo que Louis volviera a la realidad y recordara que debían responder la pregunta.  
  
-Mi persona favorita es Olivia - dijo Louis aunque no sonaba muy seguro, apenas terminó de pronunciar esto volteó nuevamente hacia Harry quien ahora estaba hablando.  
  
-La mía - Harry se detuvo y volvió su rostro al de Louis haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran - eres tu Lou.  
  
-Parece que eres el favorito - dijo Niall sonando un poco ofendido.  
  
Louis sentía como su corazón se aceleraba. Era turno de Harry de hacer una pregunta, el cambio rápido de tema preguntando sobre la materia favorita en el colegio de cada uno. Harry no había parado ni por un segundo de acariciar la mano de Louis, quien estaba aterrorizado, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y podía entenderlo muy poco. Después de dudarlo por un rato, Louis se decidió a separar su dedo meñique y buscar la mano de Harry con él. Al principio Louis acarició suavemente la mano de Harry, pudo sentir que lo había tomado por sorpresa, ya que Harry detuvo sus caricias por un momento, pero luego de un segundo comenzó a buscar el dedo de Louis con el suyo. Una vez que ambos meñiques se encontraron, comenzaron a acariciarse, con ternura y delicadeza, disfrutando de sentir la suave textura de la piel del otro. Ni Harry ni Louis dejaron de jugar, ambos continuaron haciendo y respondiendo preguntas como si nada estuviera pasando, fingiendo que el tacto del otro no hacía estremecer sus cuerpos y dejando de lado lo felices que ese tacto los hacía. Ninguno de los dos había sido bueno disimulando en su vida, eran pésimos mentirosos. Sin embargo, mientras gozaban de las secretas caricias, cada uno contenía el manojo de emociones que cargaban, procurando que estas no turbaran sus tonos de voz, a riesgo de exponerlos.  
  
De repente sintieron la puerta abrirse, Harry soltó bruscamente la mano de Louis para llevar la suya a su pecho. Louis sintió como si le arrancaran una parte de sí, le pareció tan cruel el que se haya apartado de él que su corazón dolió. En su mente solo pensaba que Harry debía sentir asco de que lo vieran tomando su mano. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos. Cuando la puerta estuvo completamente abierta, los jóvenes pudieron ver a Fizzy quien les avisaba que la comida ya estaba lista y debían bajar a comer. Harry y Niall bajaron la escalera molestándose el uno al otro, mientras que Louis bajó detrás de Olivia, caminando como si recién le hubieran dado una funesta noticia. En la mesa trató de disimular su expresión de tristeza, pero no logró engañar a Olivia, ya que apenas hicieron contacto visual le preguntó moviendo los labios si todo estaba bien, lo que respondió con una no muy convincente negación con su cabeza. Antes de comenzar a comer Anne le ofreció una copa del vino que había traído a Louis, sabiendo que este era mayor de edad. Jay y Mark no se opusieron, por lo que el joven tuvo algo amargo para acompañar el cómo se sentía en ese momento. Louis tuvo que reconocer que el vino blanco que había traído acompañaba muy bien el pollo de su madre y elogió tanto a Jay por su buena mano en la cocina y a Anne por su gran conocimiento sobre vinos. Durante el almuerzo los adultos hablaron de sus cosas, como trabajo, impuestos, etc., mientras que los jóvenes hablaban de las suyas. Debido a que no quedaban más lugares en la mesa grande, Niall había sido desterrado a la mesa de los niños, junto con Lottie, Fizzy y las gemelas. Aunque al principio Niall refunfuñó, pronto se alegró al ver que podría comer todo lo que las gemelas no comerían. Sin embargo, permaneció toda la cena con un oído bien abierto, escuchando la conversación de los adultos en caso de que lo nombraran, así podría defenderse.  
  
Cuando la cena terminó Lottie sirvió el postre que ella y Fizzy habían hecho, un precioso Marquise. Las pequeñas niñas recibieron elogios de todo mundo, y bien merecidos. Luego Louis y Olivia se pararon a lavar los platos, dejando a Harry abandonado en la mesa, quien al cabo de un tiempo se paró a ayudar. Niall desde la mesa de los niños agradeció su destierro. Una vez que terminaron los cuatro jóvenes volvieron a subir a la pieza de Louis, quien antes de acompañarlos fue a ponerse ropa más cómoda para estar listo para el trabajo. Estuvieron en el cuarto conversando un buen rato, hasta que finalmente Olivia confesó que esa tarde tendría una cita con Zayn en Payno's. Olivia quería tener a alguien conocido cerca por si todo salía mal. Harry y Niall armaron una especie de plan de rescate, diciendo que pasarían una hora después de que la cita comenzara y le preguntarían a Louis como iba todo, si les decía que mal, inventarían alguna excusa para salvar a Olivia. Niall bromeaba sobre decir que su tía inexistente había tenido un accidente o que la tortuga que no tenían por mascota había escapado. A Olivia no le gustaba nada el plan de su hermano, pero estaba tan nerviosa que creía que cualquier tipo de ayuda podría llegar a ser necesaria. Olivia de repente sintió que quería que todos jugaran una última vez al juego, tenía una última pregunta y necesitaba consejos  
  
-¿Que hicieron la primera vez que tuvieron una cita? Yo probablemente salga corriendo - dijo Olivia aunque no sabía si bromeaba o lo decía enserio.  
  
-Yo fui al cine - contesto Niall - son dos horas donde no tienes que hablar y cuando sales tienes demasiado sobre qué hablar, pueden comentar juntos la película.  
  
-Wow quizás pueda hablar sobre los distintos tipos de panes de la panadería o de las variedades de muffins, gracias Niall. ¿Louis? Ayuda.  
  
-Emm, mis primeras citas no pasaron de eso, no creo que te sirva algún consejo mío, perdón Liv.  
  
-¿Harry? - dijo Olivia sonando casi desesperada.  
  
-Yo... nunca tuve una primera cita - Louis ahora miraba a Harry, quien se encontraba sonrojado, de pronto pudo sentir un poco de nerviosismo acompañado de ternura.  
  
-Perfecto, va a ser un desastre esto - dijo la joven sujetandose el rostro con las manos y dejandose caer de espaldas sobre el colchón  
  
-Pensé que habías dicho que querías rechazarlo Liv - le recordó Louis tratando de calmarla.  
  
-Si lo sé, pero no quiero ser un desastre.  
  
-Te va a ir bien - Louis se sorprendió de oír a Niall desperdiciando una oportunidad de molestar a su hermana - Solo no le hables muy cerca, tu aliento apesta - ahí estaba el Niall que conocía.  
  
-Eso se arregla lavándome los dientes, a ti lo feo no te lo quita nada.  
  
Olivia había aprendido a responder los comentarios de Niall con algunos incluso más filosos. Louis disfrutaba muchísimo de verlos pelear, siempre lograban hacerlo reír y olvidarse de todo a su alrededor, y eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Cuando el momento de irse al trabajo llego, Louis se despidió de todos ya que al parecer se quedarían en su casa por un buen rato, y sin más partió a la panadería. Una vez allí se alegró de ver a Liam detrás del mostrador, la última vez que lo había visto había sido la semana pasada. Louis se sorprendió al ver que Liam lo saludó efusivamente con una gran sonrisa y un cálido "Hola Louis", acompañado por un saludo con sus manos. Luego de saludarlo de vuelta se puso el delantal y regresó rápidamente al mostrador.  
  
-Es bueno verte, extrañé charlar contigo estos últimos días - dijo Louis en un tono alegre.  
  
-Sí, lo siento, estuve estudiando para el colegio.  
  
-No hay problema amigo.  
  
Las horas pasaron con normalidad y Louis y Liam conversaban cada vez que tenían tiempo libre o mientras hacían sus tareas. A pesar de que no hacían más que charla banal y nada profundo, Louis se sentía más que conforme de poder hablar con Liam y de esa nueva amistad que estaban construyendo. Louis le contó sobre el almuerzo con sus amigos y que definitivamente debía conocerlos. Mientras decía eso recordó que ese día irían a ver la cita de Olivia, así que le contó todo el drama de Olivia y Zayn y como Harry y Niall la rescatarían de ser necesario. A Liam toda la historia le parecía fascinante y dijo que no se perdería eso por nada del mundo. Louis también estaba ansioso por ver cómo terminaba todo lo de la cita. Finalmente Louis vio pasar por la puerta a Zayn y haciéndole un gesto a Liam, abandonó el mostrador y llevó a Zayn a una mesa dándole una carta y diciéndole que en breve traería lo que Olivia pediría. Olivia era una clienta regular, al menos para Louis, así que sabía su orden de memoria. Zayn no dijo mucho y se sentó en la mesa a esperar, se lo podía ver nervioso.  
  
-Louis, tu amiga debe ser muy intimidante, pobre chico está temblando - le decía Liam entre risas.  
-Olivia es complicada... pero Zayn sabía dónde se metía.  
  
A los minutos Louis pudo ver pasar a Olivia por la puerta. Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa, la de Olivia se veía dolorosa sin embargo. No hizo falta que se lo señalara, Olivia ya había visto a Zayn y se dirigió directamente a él. Cuando Louis fue a llevar lo que Zayn había pedido y la orden de Liv, se sorprendió al escuchar que era Zayn quien conversaba sin parar, mientras que Olivia oía en silencio. Liam y Louis se turnaban para barrer el piso, llevar órdenes, limpiar las mesas, todo contal de mantener siempre un oído en la conversación de los dos jóvenes. Para cuando Harry y Niall llegaron estaba claro que Olivia necesitaba que la rescataran.  
-¿Y Louis? Cuál es el procedimiento - pregunto Niall intentando sonar como sacado de un policial.  
  
-Sálvenla. Zayn no paró de hablar desde que llegó y ella apenas dijo palabra - Sin embargo antes de que Niall y Harry pudieran decir o hacer algo, vieron a Olivia acercarse.  
  
-¿Que paso Liv?, estábamos por ir a rescatarte.  
  
-Fue bastante bien en realidad, no para mi obvio. Como les dije Zayn y yo no iba a funcionar, es un buen chico y dulce, pero lo prefiero como amigo. Aunque, por las cosas que me contó lo encuentro bastante parecido a mi amiga Gigi. Además Gigi siempre dijo que Zayn era lindo. Le comente eso a Zayn después de decirle que lo sentía pero que no sentía lo mismo por él y pareció contento de eso. Así que va a invitar a Gigi a salir el lunes.  
  
Zayn apareció en el mostrador interrumpiendo la conversación. Pidió la cuenta, pagó y luego de saludar a todos se fue.  
  
-Bueno Olivia ahí se va tu primera cita luego de que lo emparejaras con una de tus amigas - todos estallaron en risas incluso Liam.  
  
-Que te puedo decir, tengo ese efecto en los hombres. - Olivia hizo una pausa y cambiando de tono se dirigió a Liam - Disculpa con todo el drama no nos presentamos. Mi nombre es Olivia, él es mi hermanito Niall y él es...  
  
-Harry, nos conocimos el fin de semana pasado - interrumpió Liam - Louis me habló bastante sobre ustedes. Yo soy Liam.  
  
-Ah el jefe - acotó Niall.  
  
-Mi madre es la dueña en realidad... - dijo Liam con un poco de vergüenza.  
  
-Bueno muchachos - comenzó Louis - estoy trabajando, eso significa que tengo que hacer cosas, así que por más que me gustaría los tengo que dejar.  
  
-¿Nos estás echando? - pregunto Niall con tono de incredulidad.  
  
-Emm ¿sí? A no ser que se pongan a comer o a limpiar mesas.  
  
-Mejor nos vamos - dijo Niall ahora ofendido.  
  
Todos los amigos saludaron a Louis y a Liam y partieron rumbo a sus casas. Liam esperó a que todos estuvieran lejos para reírse con Louis sobre lo que había pasado, ambos encontraban fascinante lo rápido que Zayn había cambiado de opinión en cuanto escuchó el nombre de Gigi. Louis le comentó a Liam que Gigi era una de las chicas más preciosas del colegio y que probablemente terminaría siendo modelo, Liam dijo que si así era el caso Zayn nunca había estado enamorado de Olivia como Louis pensaba, sino no hubiera avanzado tan rápido. Louis le dijo a Liam que en realidad eso no le importaba mucho, lo importante era que ninguno de los dos había terminado lastimado o como el malo del cuento, así que era una situación en la que afortunadamente todos ganaban. Aunque no podian evitar seguir bromeando sobre el tema. Liam bromeaba con invitar a salir a Olivia, a lo mejor así lo emparejaría con alguna de sus amigas. Louis lo alentó a hacerlo entre risas advirtiendo la burla en la voz de su amigo. Cuando terminaron de hablar sobre el tema, Louis aprovechó para preguntarle a Liam si el día siguiente a la mañana estaba libre antes de su turno en el trabajo. Al enterarse que sí, invitó a Liam a su casa, diciéndole que era la oportunidad perfecta para conocer a sus amigos, además podrían ir luego juntos al trabajo. Liam aceptó muy emocionado pero a la vez nervios y le dijo que iría a su casa a las 10 y llevaría algo para que todos desayunen. Louis insistió en que no era necesario pero, cómo aprendería más adelante, Liam siempre tenía la última palabra.  



	7. We're very excited

#  We're very excited 

  
  
  
  
Antes de entrar a su hogar, Louis, pasó primero por la casa de los Horan para invitarlos nuevamente a su casa, en esta ocasión para conocer a Liam fuera de la panadería. Una vez que hizo eso, llamó a la casa de Harry. Tuvo que buscar su numero en la guia telefónica durante un largo rato. Anne fue quien lo atendió y dijo que le avisaría a Harry, pero que contara con su presencia. Louis rió por dentro, se notaba lo mucho que le agradaba a Anne y lo emocionada que estaba de que su pequeño hijo estuviera haciendo amigos. Como en abrir y cerrar de ojos, Louis se encontró preparando una gran tetera de té clásico inglés, esperando la llegada de sus amigos. Louis era de esas que no podía sobrevivir un día sin tomar un buen té y además poseía una increible colección, la que el clamaba era la mejor de la ciudad. Había desarrollado una especie de rutina religiosa al prepararlo y juraba que podía conocer el tipo de persona que eras con una simple pregunta: ¿Quieres tú te con o sin azúcar?  
  
El primero en llegar a la casa fue Liam, quien vencido por los nervios llegó 20 minutos antes de la hora pactada, luego Harry y como siempre los Horan con impecable puntualidad, aunque nunca temprano, cortesía de Niall. Una vez estuvieron todos, comenzaron a tostar un rico pan que Liam había traído y Olivia se dio el gusto de calentar unos muffins que había llevado pensando especialmente en ella. Por el momento todos parecían amar a Liam, pero sobre todo Niall, quien era sabido que si quieres ganarte su favor, debías llevarle comida. Liam sin planear o siquiera saberlo, ese día había ganado el amor de Niall. Mientras desayunaban los chicos bombardearon con preguntas a Liam, quien con un poco de vergüenza respondió. Todos parecían fascinados ante la idea del colegio privado de Liam, si bien Liam no era mucho más rico que ellos, para los jóvenes este era un mundo inexplorado.  
  
En medio de la conversación Harry lanzó una invitación a los jóvenes. Había dudado si invitar también a Liam, pero en vista de que hasta el momento su compañía había sido agradable, se dijo a sí mismo que nada podía salir mal invitándolo.  
  
-Mi mama se va a Londres a visitar a mi hermana el fin de semana que viene. Dijo que podía invitar amigos para que no me sintiera tan solo. Si quieren pueden ir a casa el sábado y pasamos el tiempo juntos.  
  
-Harry, tu madre no estará en tu casa, deberíamos hacer una fiesta - dijo Niall con una sonrisa más grande que la que ponía el día de su cumpleaños.  
  
-¡Niall! - exclamó Olivia mientras le pegaba a su hermano borrándole rápidamente la sonrisa del rostro -Nos encantaría ir Harry, allí estaremos. Louis y yo podemos cocinar y encargarnos de las bebidas... - dijo Oliva quien a pesar de odiar las fiestas no desperdiciaba una buena oportunidad para tomar un poco de alcohol con sus amigos.  
  
-Podrías invitar una de tus lindas amigas - increpó Niall - Louis es muy guapo, pero también muy soltero. ¿No era tu deber de mejor amiga ayudarlo?  
  
Louis sintió un golpe en el pecho. No quería que le presentaran a nadie, Olivia lo sabía, pero el resto de los presentes no. Pudo sentir que su incomodidad aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Temió que los demas presentes tambien la notara, pero ya era tarde.  
  
-¡Niall! - volvió a retar a su hermanito - A veces pienso que eres idiota.  
  
-Bueno, si Louis no está interesado quizá Harry o Liam sí. No seas egoísta, le consigues pareja a Zayn y no a tus buenos amigos.  
  
-Yo... yo prefiero que no me presentes a nadie Liv - dijo Harry dejando oír la incomodidad en su voz.  
  
Louis no supo si lo imagino, pero mientras Harry decía sus últimas palabras, había levantado la vista y la había clavado directamente en él. Quería pensar que había sido una casualidad, no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero algo dentro de su interior no lo dejaba acarrear ese pensamiento. Su corazón latía fuerte y ahora Louis mordia la cara interna de sus mejillas. Eso era algo que el joven nunca hacía, al menos no conciente.   
  
-¿Liam? - pregunto Niall con un poco de esperanza.  
  
-Yo, temo que opino igual que los chicos. Estoy bien solo - Niall puso en blanco sus ojos y se dejó caer contra el respaldar de su asiento cruzando sus brazos.  
  
-Parece que si quieres algo con alguna de nuestras compañeras, lo vas a tener que conseguir por tus propios medios - dijo Louis levantando ambas cejas y llevando su mirada al piso, inclinando levemente su cabeza, en un intento de eliminar la tensión en el aire.  
  
El resto del desayuno transcurrió con normalidad. Luego, a la espera de unos ricos sándwiches para almorzar los chicos se pusieron a jugar al twister, a las cartas y llegaron a armar equipos y jugar al "dilo con mimica" edición películas. El equipo de Harry y Niall ganó por demasiados puntos. Ni Olivia, ni Louis, ni Liam pudieron entender cómo con dos simples señas los chicos adivinaban cualquier película que le tocase al otro. Luego del almuerzo se enterarían de que habían estado haciendo trampa, escondiendo papeles en sus mangas y fingiendo que esos eran los que sacaban de la bolsa. Louis estuvo muy cerca de asesinar a Niall, Olivia decidió que se vengaría de su hermanito de otra manera cuando estuvieran en la casa.  
  
Cuando Louis y Liam tuvieron que irse a trabajar, los tres jóvenes saludaron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Mientras Louis y Liam caminaban, estos conversaban sobre su pequeña juntada. Louis pudo notar que Liam había quedado fascinado con Olivia y Niall, esos dos hacían que Liam se partiera de la risa, eran un dúo tan explosivo, pero se notaba todo el afecto que se tenían debajo de la rivalidad de hermanos. También, Liam le dijo que Harry le parecía un jovencito muy educado y simpático, además de ser extremadamente bonito, Liam dijo que no podía creer la belleza del joven, tanto que se llegó a preguntar si tenía una hermana de su edad. Louis no pudo evitar sentir su pecho y rostro arder, sentimiento que no pudo identificar por completo. Ademas se sintió incómodo ante el comentario de Liam, aunque de todas maneras que podía decir él, nada. Estaba claro que a Liam no le interesaba Harry de la misma manera a la que él le interesaba, sin embargo esos sentimientos no lo abandonaban. Era irónico, él, una persona tan racional, por primera vez en su vida no lograba poner a su cerebro por sobre sus sentimientos. Definitivamente Harry eran demasiadas primeras veces en su vida.   
  
  
  
La semana transcurrió con normalidad, a excepción del viernes. El jueves a la noche Anne le había dicho a Louis que el día siguiente tendría guardia de 24hs y que Mark tenía que hacer unas cosas del trabajo a la tarde, por lo que no podría ir a su práctica del viernes, necesitaba que alguien se quedara cuidando a las gemelas. Louis aceptó sin problema ya que así como el fin de semana pasado, este sábado tampoco jugarían partido, benditas fechas libres. Perderse el entrenamiento del viernes no lo perjudicaría, y aunque así fuera, él haría cualquier cosa que su madre necesitase. Cuando salieron del colegio y los Horan entraban a su casa, Louis vio que Harry seguía parado detrás de él, no se estaba yendo a su casa. Louis le dedicó una pequeña mirada de duda y fue todo lo que bastó para que el joven comenzara a hablar.  
  
-Yo estaba pensando... Mi mama ya se fue a Londres y en casa voy a estar solo... Pensaba... um... que tal vez podría ayudarte a cuidar a tus hermanitas - Harry hizo una de las pausas que hacía cuando estaba nervioso, Louis sentía que cada vez lo conocía más. Supo que haría una de estas pausas con simplemente escuchar el tono de su voz. - Además, soy bueno con los niños - finalizó su frase con una pequeña sonrisita, Louis había olvidado cuán bonitos se veían sus hoyuelos acompañados de ese brillo especial en sus ojos.  
  
No pudo decirle que no y lo invitó a pasar. ¿Quien podría decirle que no a Harry Styles y su perfecta sonrisa con hoyuelos? Phoebe y Daisy todavía no habían salido del colegio, Mark las buscaría en menos de una hora y las traería para la casa, luego se volvería a ir dejando a cargo a Louis de sus 4 hermanitas. Lottie y Fizzy, por otro lado, ya estaban en la casa, por lo que al entrar Louis gritó una pregunta de la que sabía obtendría respuesta.  
  
-¿Quien tiene hambre?  
  
En la cocina se escucharon como dos voces gritaban desde arriba a unísono un fuerte ¡¡YO!!. Louis quién no necesitó oír la respuesta, ya se encontraba sacando unas sartenes decidido a cocinar el almuerzo para los 4. Harry ayudó en todo lo que pudo y recibió su segunda lección de cocina por parte de Louis. Juntos, pero más que nada Louis, habían cocinado bifes con unas ricas verduras salteadas. Las hermanas de Louis bajaron ni bien escucharon ruidos de platos contra la mesa. Sorprendido, Harry rio, bromeando con que tenían un radar para detectar cuando la mesa estaba lista y no tener la necesidad de ayudar a ponerla, le recordaron mucho a Niall.  
  
-¿De quién crees que aprendimos? - dijo Lottie como si la hubieran subestimado.  
  
Harry se sintió intimidado ante la jovencita, Louis sin embargo, no podía parar de reír. Conocía a Lottie y amaba cuando se comportaba así. Su hermana pronto cambió la expresión tensa de su rostro y apoyando su mano en un hombro de Harry, le aseguró que era todo un chiste y que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Louis pudo ver como lentamente el color volvia al rostro de Harry. A la mitad del almuerzo la puerta de la entrada se abrió y como un torbellino Phoebe y Daisy entraron. Mark saludó rápidamente a sus hijos y a Harry y volvió a salir de la casa, se lo notaba apresurado. Las pequeñas a pesar de no tener hambre, fueron obligadas por su hermano a comer un poco, ya que sabía que si no comían en ese momento al poco tiempo pedirían comida y ya no habría. Cuando todos terminaron de comer Fizzy y Lottie se encargaron de los platos mientras Louis les contaba un secreto a las gemelas, mirando fijamente a Harry, encontrando sus ojos con los de él. Harry pudo ver que apenas Louis terminó de hablar, las niñas salieron disparadas hacia arriba entre risas.  
  
-¿Qué les dijiste? - preguntó Harry un poco asustado pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-La verdad, que viniste acá para jugar con ellas.  
  
-Ajá... - Harry no parecía haberle creído y Louis sabía que probablemente su expresión picarona lo había delatado.  
  
Al poco tiempo las gemelas bajaron con lo que parecían ser telas entre sus manos y una pequeña valijita de plástico color rosado. Harry pudo ver todo con mayor claridad cuando las gemelas soltaron lo que traían entre sus manos frente a él y se abalanzaron sobre Harry.  
  
-Louis dijo que viniste a jugar a las princesas - soltó Phoebe con una voz muy aguda y risitas.  
  
-Te vamos a pintar, peinar, maquillar - decía Daisy mientras enumeraba con sus pequeños deditos - vas a ser una hermosa princesa.  
  
Harry le dio una mirada que gritaba un poco de auxilio y un poco de “te odio” a Louis, quien miraba la imagen maravillado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En la cocina, Fizzy y Lottie quienes estaban por terminar de lavar los platos reían a carcajadas al ver la trampa que su hermano le había tendido a Harry. Mientras Daisy tomaba un cepillo y se dirigía peligrosamente al cabello de Harry, Phoebe estaba sentada en el piso frente a su valijita eligiendo colores de esmaltes de uñas y le preguntaba a su hermano cual le parecía más bonito. Harry finalmente decidió hablar.  
  
-Oigan chicas, porque no transformamos a Louis en una princesa - Harry sinceramente esperaba poder revertir la situación.  
  
-¡No! - exclamó Daisy muy enojada, casi ofendida.  
  
-Pero Harry, Louis no puede ser una princesa porque él es tu príncipe - dijo Phoebe muy tranquilamente mirando a Harry, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuese algo obvio - Una princesa como tú, merece un príncipe como mi hermano.  
  
Harry y Louis se miraron fijamente a los ojos y pudieron ver como ambos se sonrojaban. A Louis la gran sonrisa se le había desdibujado en una mueca de sorpresa mezclada con horror, mientras que en Harry la expresión pasó a ser de rendición, como si no pudiera contradecir la lógica de una niña de 6 años. Mientras sacudía suavemente la cabeza comenzó a hablar.   
  
-Está bien, tienes razón, seré una princesa, solo si transforman a su hermano en príncipe.  
  
-Lou ya es un príncipe - dijo Daisy ofendida.  
  
Louis no pudo evitar sonreírle a su hermanita y tocarle la punta de la nariz con su dedo indice. Mientras Phoebe elegía cuidadosamente la sombra de ojos con la que pintaría a Harry, le había cedido la tarea a Louis de pintarle las uñas de un bonito color rosa que habían elegido juntos. Daisy por otro lado peinaba los bonitos rulos de Harry, convirtiéndolos en alocado peinado. Harry, quien se había dado por vencido, ahora cerraba los ojos mientras Phoebes le aplicaba sombra en sus párpados, pero cuando sintió que Louis tomaba su mano los abrió bruscamente, ganándose un reto de la pequeña.  
  
-¿Tienes con que sacarme eso? Si mi madre me ve con las uñas así... - Louis no supo de dónde había salido esa valentía pero interrumpió tajantemente a Harry y comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Harry tu madre no está en la ciudad, además hace un rato nos dijiste a Phoebes y a mí que te gustaba el color. Si te gustan las uñas pintadas deberías pintartelas, no hay nada de malo en eso - Louis no dejó de sostener la mano de Harry mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, Harry tampoco se la había apartado.  
  
Finalmente, con un simple asentimiento, Harry le dio a entender a Louis que le daba permiso para pintarle las uñas. Era la primera vez que Louis le pintaba las uñas a alguien, por lo que no esperaba ser prolijo, pero mientras pintaba pensaba que siempre podía ser peor. Una vez que hubo terminado con las uñas de Harry y sus hermanitas terminaron con el maquillaje y el peinado hicieron que Louis se cubriera los ojos y eligieron un vestuario para Harry, a quien mandaron enseguida al baño a cambiarse. Mientras esperaban a su princesa las gemelas decidieron ponerle un poco de sombra de ojos azul a Louis, porque según ellas eso lo haría ver más masculino y le rogaron que fuera a ponerse sus tirantes azules para hacer juego. Louis obedeció de inmediato, sabía que si sus hermanas se enojaban sería una tarde muy difícil para él y Harry.  
  
Una vez que hubo vuelto se sorprendió de que Harry no haya salido del baño, pero una vez que sus hermanas lo arrastraron hasta un punto en específico y gritaron "ahora", no fue que termino de entender que las gemelas habían planeado una salida triunfal, casi como de película para Harry. Allí estaba él, parado con su uniforme del colegio, sombra azul y sus tirantes mirando como Harry salía del baño vistiendo un vestido azul sobre su uniforme, con un maquillaje y peinado muy desprolijo.  
  
-¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo Lou?  
  
Por alguna extraña razón a Luis no le pareció una imagen patética, mucho menos encontró a Harry menos atractivo de lo usual. Esa imagen de Harry así, tan vulnerable, habiéndose prestado para ser el conejillo de indias de sus hermanas, le generó una ternura inmensa en el fondo de su pecho. Louis no podía dejar de sonreír, el problema es que no se estaba riendo de Harry o de sí mismo como cualquier persona normal hubiera hecho, Louis sonreía porque tenía parada al frente suyo, a quien él consideraba la persona más hermosa del mundo. Sin embargo, no podía expresar esos sentimientos con palabras. Despues de todo él y Harry no eran normales.  
  
-Se ve fantástica princesa Harriet V - dijo Louis haciendo una exageradamente marcada reverencia a la que Harry respondió con torpeza - ¿Me concede esta pieza My Lady?- pregunto Louis extendiéndole la mano a Harry. Dios como rogaba que Harry le extendiera la mano de vuelta.  
  
-Por supuesto My Lord - dijo Harry mientras aceptaba la oferta de Louis.  
  
El contacto palma con palma parecía casi provocador, hasta que Harry sintió como Louis con extremada delicadeza deslizaba los dedos por su cintura, acercando su cuerpo lentamente al suyo. Harry correspondió el movimiento posando su mano en el hombro de Louis, cerrando el espacio entre ellos aun más, tanto que Louis sentía la tela del voluminoso vestido de Harry contra su estómago. Así tomados del cuerpo y de sus manos, sin romper el contacto visual los jóvenes comenzaron a bailar, aunque no sonase música de fondo. Debían admitir que a pesar de que no hubiera nada que los guiase, ellos se movían siguiendo un compás imaginario. Ninguno se confundió en ningún momento, no hubo un pie fuera de lugar, y el contacto visual no se rompió, ni por un segundo. Louis podía sentirse correr dentro del prado que veía en los ojos de Harry, estaba corriendo libre, pero de pronto la mano de Harry alcanzaba la suya haciéndolo volver hacia atrás y que ambos cayesen al pasto, dejando que este los envuelva junto con sus propias risas. Louis pudo sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de agua, aunque no fuesen lágrimas de tristeza sino de alegría, no dejó que ninguna escapase sus ojos, no quería arruinar el momento.  
  
Así estuvieron por lo que se sintió como años, Louis juraba que había envejecido en brazos de Harry. En realidad nunca supieron cuánto tiempo bailaron, ya que las únicas testigos y quienes interrumpieron la pieza eran las gemelas y ellas no tenían la menor idea. Las niñas cortaron ese mágico baile porque ellas querían también bailar en brazos del príncipe y de la princesa. Ambos se turnaron para bailar de a ratos con las pequeñas, quienes reían a carcajadas y disfrutaban de que su hermano y Harry las cargaran y les dieran vueltas en el aire. Los cuatro niños bailaron hasta que las gemelas se cansaron y suplicaron para subir a dormir la siesta y una vez que se durmieron dejaron a Harry y Louis solos nuevamente.  
  
Para la sorpresa propia y del otro, ninguno se sacó la vestimenta ni el maquillaje apenas las niñas los abandonaron, estaban cómodos así, no tenían por qué apurarse. Cuando al fin tuvieron un poco de privacidad pudieron discutir sobre su pequeño y de otro mundo baile.  
  
-Bailas bastante bien Lou - dijo Harry, a quien no se le noto el sonrojo solo porque tenía puesto una increíble cantidad de rubor  
  
-Tú no tienes dos pies izquierdos - contestó Louis con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando el suelo - Hazz... yo...  
  
-¿Si Lou?  
  
Louis no estaba seguro de decir lo que quería, no sabía si iba a poder. Quería contarle que estando en sus brazos había sentido que todo alrededor suyo tenía sentido, que se había visto pasar una vida con Harry, que quería ser libre con él, que quería ser su príncipe y que a diferencia de lo que esperaba el resto del mundo, él no quería una princesa, él quería a Harry, a su Hazza. Quería a ese dulce niño de cabello rizado y ojos verdes, a aquel chico que habiendo conocido hace un día le había regalado su beanie para que no pase frío. Quería estar feliz y pasar el resto de su vida al lado de alguien que cada vez que sonriera con sincera alegría, bonitos hoyuelos se dibujaran en sus mejillas. Quería perderse en las praderas de los ojos de Harry para siempre, quería además pasar sus dedos por su bonito cabello sin tener que buscar ninguna excusa. Quería bailar con él al frente de todo el mundo, en el medio de un gran salón con un bella orquesta sonando, sabiendo que todo el mundo los miraría. Estarían fabulosos, Harry con un precioso vestido azul, aunque esta vez de diseñador y el con un bonito traje negro y por debajo sus tirantes azules. Louis quería decirle todo eso y más a Harry, quería tomar su mano y prometerle que nunca la soltaría. Pero no importaba lo que quisiera Louis en ese momento, no podía decirlo, simplemente no podía.  
  
-Yo umg... estoy muy ansioso de ir a tu casa mañana - dijo Louis con un tono neutro, casi triste. Harry rio fuertemente.  
  
-Avísale a tu voz Lou, no pareces entusiasmado - Harry solo se burlaba de Louis, pero en cuanto vio que se sonrojaba y su mirada se volvió incluso aún más triste cambió rotundamente su tono de voz y enderezándose apoyo una de sus manos en la de Louis - Lou, yo también estoy entusiasmado de que vengas a casa mañana - Harry hizo una pequeña pausa, pero esta tomó por sorpresa Louis - Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir.  
  
Louis levantó la mirada con miedo de desmayarse por lo lento que su corazón bombeaba la sangre. Miro los ojos de Harry y vio que su invitación era sincera, no era po compromiso, no era por pena, Harry realmente quería que Louis estuviera ahí. Al ver eso Louis sintió un poco de tranquilidad, pero por otro lado esto hizo que su corazón se realintizaea aún más, haciendolo dudar de si en verdad estaba vivo.  
  
-Me encantaría Hazz...  



	8. Excuse me Liam?

#  Excuse me Liam? 

  
  
  
  
A la mañana del sábado Louis se despertó con los cuerpos de Olivia y Niall encima de él. Niall, luego de aplastarlo completamente, se había puesto a saltar encima de su cama, mientras que Olivia le había dado un beso en la frente y mientras abría sus cortinas.   
  
-Arriba bella durmiente, te acabo de dar un beso así que el hechizo debería romperse.  
  
Louis sólo tapó su cara con la almohada, aunque fue inútil porque Niall se la quitó y comenzó a pegarle con ella. Había pedido el día en la panadería y la madre de Liam se lo había concedido al saber que saldría con su hijo. Pero, antes de ir a la casa de Harry Louis y Olivia estaban encargados de comprar el alcohol, serían un par de cervezas para los menores y ginebra para ellos, o eso decían para molestar a Niall. Liam era el encargado de llevar un buen postre, Niall de comprar las gaseosas y Harry muy a pesar de todos, quien se encargaría de la comida. El joven insistió demasiado en ello, ya que, según él, su madre había dejado comida congelada como para alimentar un ejército.  
  
Cuando Louis estuvo despierto y a su máximo funcionamiento armó una pequeña mochila ya que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Harry. Niall no le prestó atención a esto, pero Olivia, le dedicó una mirada como si Louis estuviera cargando toneladas de droga en su mochila y no una simple muda de ropa. Louis solo se encogió de hombros frente a su amiga quien comenzó a apresurarlo para poder deshacerse de Niall y así oír todo lo que Louis tenía para contar. Una vez que Niall compró las gaseosas y se fue a lo de Harry, Louis pudo contarle a Olivia todo lo que había pasado, su mágico baile y la invitación a su casa, solo a él. Olivia no podía creer lo que su amigo le contaba, estaba más ansiosa por ver qué pasaba esa noche que el mismísimo Louis, o al menos eso creía ella. La verdad era que aunque se mostrase muy calmado, mientras más se acercaban a la casa de Harry, Louis sentía más ganas de vomitar. Los nervios estaban tomando control sobre él, no paraba de preguntarse qué pasaría a la noche, cuando estuvieran completamente solos, ¿dormirían juntos en la misma cama? Tenía miedo de pensar en que Harry podría tener asco de dormir con él o en la misma habitación. Trataba de calmarse diciéndose que si la situación fuera así no lo hubiese invitado a dormir, no hubiera dicho que estaba ansioso, entusiasmado de que llegara este día.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la vinoteca Olivia compro una botella de vino blanco, una de ginebra y una de vodka. Louis usualmente hubiera dicho algo, pero sentía que esa noche necesitaría un poco de alcohol para calmar sus nervios, un poco bastante si se era sincero. Mientras caminaban a la casa de Harry Olivia tomaba la mano de Louis, lo podía sentir temblar, así que se detuvo una cuadra antes de llegar a la casa. Poniéndose de frente a Louis y agarrándole ahora ambas manos empezó a hablar.  
  
-Lou, eres una persona maravillosa. El hombre más hermoso y considerado que conozco y mereces lo mejor del mundo. Aunque no lo creas Harry sabe eso, puedo ver en sus ojos cómo te adora y tu también podes verlo. Creen que no los vi en tu pieza agarrándose de las manos, pero si lo hice. Vi que fue él quien buscó tu mano. Sé que estas asustado, probablemente Harry también, pero pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que todo va a estar bien. Vos estas bien, no estas enfermo, no estas dañado, no estas poseído por el diablo, eres Louis, mi Lou, el mismo que está a mi lado desde que tengo memoria. Por favor no te olvides de eso. Estas siendo muy valiente Lou, ¿sabes? Hay personas que mueren sin animarse a ser quienes son, mueren negándose a sí mismos. Sin embargo, acá estas, yendo a su casa, a pasar la noche con el, te estas arriesgando, por él, por Harry, por tu felicidad. Se necesita mucho valor para amar, y te sobra valor Lou.  
  
Louis hacía rato había dejado que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, solo que esta vez era el mismo se las secaba. Él sabía que cada palabra que había dicho Olivia era verdad, pero muchas veces le costaba demasiado reconocerlo, a veces no quería verlo o lo obviaba a propósito. Louis sabía lo que sentía por Harry, pero nunca había podido decirlo, no en voz alta.  
  
-Yo... amo a Harry Styles. Yo Louis Tomlinson amo a Harry Styles - En el momento en el que Louis terminó de decir eso sintió como el nudo de su garganta se desajustaba y un peso lo liberaba. Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta, la primera vez que admitía quien era, era un hombre que amaba a otro hombre. Era Lou, quien amaba a su Hazz.  
  
Luego de que Olivia le diera un fuerte abrazo a Louis, esperaron a que este terminara de llorar y caminaron lo que les quedaba para llegar a lo de Harry y con una gran sonrisa tocaron la puerta. Ese era el día Louis lo sabía, ese día le diría a Harry lo que sentía por él, nada haría que cambie de opinión. Cuando la puerta se abrió Niall los miraba enfadados.  
  
-¿Cómo puede ser que hayan tardado tanto?  
  
-Perdón Niall no había fórmula para prepararte el biberón y tuvimos que ir a otra tienda - dijo Olivia corriendo a su hermano del marco de la puerta, entrando ella y Louis a la casa. En el interior Liam y Harry reían por el comentario ácido de Olivia y luego rieron más al ver la cara enrojecida e irritada de Niall.  
  
Los jóvenes se acercaron para saludar y vieron como en el horno habían dos fuentes ya. Olivia y Louis se miraron preocupados, Liam al parecer pudo ver esa preocupación porque con una sonrisa en la cara los tranquilizó.  
  
-Está todo el orden, vi como los sacaba del congelador. - Olivia y Louis dieron un suspiro de alivio y Harry respondió ofendido.  
  
-¿Disculpame Liam? - todos rieron al unísono Harry incluido.  
  
Liam a pesar de tener la misma edad que Niall y Harry era mucho más maduro, Louis incluso llegó a pensar que era tan maduro como Olivia. Para ellos nunca había sido importante la edad, estando los cinco juntos era como si todos tuvieran la misma edad. A excepción de Niall por supuesto, quien nunca dejaba de comportarse como un niño, o en las ocasiones que quería hacérselo olvidar a sus amigos, Olivia jamás lo dejaba, siempre le recordaba lo que era, su pequeño hermanito. Cuando el almuerzo estuvo descongelado y bien caliente pusieron la mesa y Olivia abrió el vino, junto con unas latas de cerveza que Louis había traído desde su casa. Allí estaban esos cinco amigos que se conocían hace poco tiempo pero actuaban como si hicieran eso desde hace años, como si a pesar de encontrarse hace poco, sus almas se conocieran desde tiempos inmemorables. Charlaron durante largo rato sobre Zayn y su cita con Gigi, al parecer había salido de maravilla y ambos estaban empezando una bonita relación. Luego Liam les contó que hacía poco había terminado con su novia y por el momento no estaba buscando nada, solo se concentraría en él y en su música, todos brindaron por ello. Niall cometió el colosal error de preguntar por una amiga de Olivia y Louis en específico, Izzie. Ellos, que conocían a Niall a la perfección descubrieron de repente la razón por la que había insistido tanto en que Olivia invitara a sus amigas. Lo molestaron por largo rato hasta que Niall comenzó a molestar a Olivia con que a ella seguro también le gustaba alguien. Olivia empezó a decir que ella era una mujer fuerte e independiente que no necesitaba de ningún hombre en su vida para ser feliz. Luego no pudo evitar reir al ver que estaba rodeada de hombres que la hacían feliz, pero su punto era otro, de nuevo todos brindaron por ello. En cierto momento Niall preguntó por los intereses románticos de Louis.  
  
Uno podía caer en el error de subestimar a Niall quien por fuera se veía como un niño pequeño, dulce e inocente. Eso hacía que muchas veces Louis olvidara que Niall era hermano de Olivia y ambos compartían muchas cualidades. Jamás podrías mentirle a Niall, mucho menos ocultarle un secreto, él no diría que lo sabe, pero se daría cuenta tarde o temprano. Louis al escuchar la pregunta de Niall le dedicó una mirada preocupada a Olivia, quien solo se encogió de hombros y levantó la comisura derecha. A Louis no le quedaba duda, Niall se había dado cuenta, a lo mejor Harry le había dicho algo, a lo mejor los había escuchado hablar con Olivia. No importaba el cómo, el caso era que sabía, o al menos algo sospechaba. Louis decidió responder relajadamente.  
  
-Mi vida amorosa mmmm, ¿cómo describirla?  
  
-¿Fracaso? - Sugirió Niall.  
  
-¿Marchita? - agregó Liam.  
  
-Floreciendo... - dijo Harry. A pesar de que no había sido una pregunta Harry no sonaba tan convencido.  
  
-Floreciendo... me gusta. Gracias Harry - agradeció Louis con una gran sonrisa, pudo sentir cómo por primera vez que el estómago se le revolvía pero sintiéndose bien, se le había revuelto de emoción, no de miedo, no de ansiedad, no de pánico, no de terror.  
  
-Brindemos por la floreciente vida amorosa de Louis William Tomlinson - dijo Olivia parándose de su silla y levantando su copa.  
  
Todos brindaron riendo. La tarde fue muy amena, se dedicaron a jugar a los mismos juegos de siempre, pero sumándole como prenda tomar un pequeño shot de vodka. Olivia obligó a Niall a dejar de tomar temprano. Después de todo era su responsabilidad y no quería que termine vomitando y sintiéndose mal, además sus padres la matarían si volvía en un estado deplorable. A pesar de sus buenos intencionados intentos de cuidar a Niall, este robaba tragos a escondidas cada vez que Olivia se distraía, teniendo que dormir una pequeña siesta para recuperarse no mucho después de terminado el almuerzo. Mientras Niall dormía todos se pusieron a bailar e intentaron convencer a Liam de que cantara, aunque este no aceptó. Olivia quien a pesar de no estar ebria, no estaba demasiado sobria tomó del brazo a Louis y le dijo que cantarán su canción, y así lo hicieron. Por supuesto que Olivia no tenía una voz tan bonita como la de Louis, pero juntos lograron hacer una canción bastante decente. Habían cantado "friends will be friends" de Queen, Liam y Harry habían quedado impresionados ante la preciosa voz de Louis, Harry incluso había llegado a sentirse intimidado. Cuando Olivia terminó de cantar abandonó a Louis en el living y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar más tragos, diciendo que Liam y Harry los necesitarían para poder cantar en breve. Al cabo de un tiempo y con un par de vasos encima, Liam se encontraba arriba del sillón de Harry cantando "Just like heaven" haciendo de cuenta que estaba en un concierto y tocaba la guitarra eléctrica. Louis recordando su pequeña plática hacía de cuenta que tocaba el triángulo y de vez en cuando junto con Olivia y Harry le hacían unos coros a Liam. Niall dormía como un bebito, sin enterarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Louis por su parte, jamás se hubiera imaginado que Liam, ese chico tímido que había conocido hacía dos meses y medio en la panadería en la que trabajaba, hoy estaría saltando y cantando perfectamente, entonando una canción de Rock parado en el sillón de la persona que amaba. Si a Louis alguien le hubiera contado esta escena un mes atrás, probablemente hubiera lo tratado de loco.  
  
Cuando Liam termino de cantar, luego de recibir un fuerte abrazo por parte de todos, tanto él como Olivia empezaron a brahamar el nombre de Harry.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry! - decían, Louis solo lo miraba con una boba sonrisa.  
  
Harry estaba avergonzado en el fondo, pero como es sabido el alcohol es un deshinibidor, así que luego de sacudirse las manos Harry subió a su sillón y se posicionó perfectamente en el medio. Luego aclaró su garganta y agarrando una cuchara que Olivia le extendía la colocó cerca de su boca como si esta fuera un micrófono.  
  
-At first I was afraid, I was petrified... - comenzó Harry.  
  
Olivia y Liam se volvieron locos y agarrándose de las manos comenzaron a saltar y gritar.  
  
-Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side - Harry ahora cantaba con todo el sentimiento que tenía dentro suyo, estaba feliz, estaba seguro de su voz, estaba siendo una estrella.  
  
Louis lo miraba y pensaba en que tenía la voz más bonita que había escuchado en su vida, y que un día, Harry sería famoso, estaría cantando en grandes estadios y arenas, todo el mundo conocería su nombre y su gran talento. De repente sintió su corazón llenarse de orgullo. Liam y Olivia habían comenzado a cantar con Harry, pero no tan fuerte para no opacar su voz.  
  
-You think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die? - Harry ahora bailaba sobre el sillón y cuando termino de cantar eso, se bajó y comenzó a caminar hacia Louis, ahora le cantaba a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y bailando alrededor de él.  
  
-Oh no, not I, I will survive.  
  
Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive.  
  
I've got all my life to live.  
  
And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive.  
  
I will survive, hey, hey.  
  
Cuando Harry terminó de cantar todos aplaudían y él daba enormes reverencias con una preciosa sonrisa. Tanto ruido había despertado a Niall, quien como ahora se sentía un poco mejor se les volvió a unir mientras tomaba grandes cantidades de agua.  
  
-Louis, al final tenías razón, deberíamos formar una banda - dijo Liam riéndose.  
  
-Definitivamente - exclamó Harry.  
  
-Yo puedo ser su coreógrafa, porque chicos, ustedes sí que son malos bailando.  
  
Todos reían y se abrazaban, no sabían en qué momento ni idea de quien había sido pero su pequeña juntada se convirtió en una noche de karaoke. Pasaron por The Cure, Queen, Abba, los Red Hot, Gloria Gaynor, Whitney Houston, Metálica, The beatles, todo lo que cruzara remotamente por su mente. Incluso en un momento Louis hizo una imitación de Marilyn Monroe cantándole el feliz cumpleaños al presidente Kennedy. Rieron demasiado y conversaron sobre todo, Harry incluso les ofreció enseñarles a hacer yoga, cosa que su madre le había enseñado. En ese preciso instante decidieron que sería mejor dar el día por finalizado, así que Niall, Olivia y Liam agradecieron a Harry por invitarlos y por el hermoso día que habían pasado, y luego de despedirse partieron, dejando a unos Louis y Harry muy ebrios solos. Al final del día siempre eran Harry y Louis.  
  
Apenas quedaron solos Harry se dejó caer en el sillón boca arriba, Louis pensó que estaba agotado, pero en realidad estaba sumamente extasiado.  
  
-Es la primera vez que canto en público ¿sabes? Ame cada segundo, quiero hacer esto el resto de mi vida. Vos y yo podríamos hacer esto juntos - dijo Harry parándose de un salto - SI, vos, yo, Liam y Niall, podríamos formar una banda, seríamos famosos.  
  
Louis no podía evitar sonreírle, le encantaba ver así a Harry, seguro de sí mismo, feliz. Mientras lo miraban noto que no se había despintado las uñas.  
  
-Si Hazz, sería una buena idea. Veo que te gustaron tus uñas - dijo Louis señalando la mano de Harry  
  
-No se, no me disgustan, pero tienen mucho brillo.  
  
-Las uñas pintadas te hacen ver hermoso - Louis sonreía como un bobo y noto como Harry también lo hacía.  
  
-Vamos a dormir ¿sí? - dijo Harry señalándole las escaleras con la cabeza.  
  
-Primero ordenemos un poco   
  
Una vez que dejaron la cocina y el living perfectamente limpios, a excepción de unos vasos que Louis prometió lavar antes de irse a trabajar al día siguiente, subieron hasta la habitación de Harry. El cuarto no era muy distinto al de Louis, tenía una cama de dos plazas con cortinas color crema y un par de posters de Queen y uno de The Beatles. Harry le mostró el baño a Louis y lo dejo para que se cambiara, él tomó sus cosas y se fue al otro baño. Louis se cambió en un instante y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta del baño. Cuando la abrió Harry estaba del otro lado con un pantalón a cuadros azules y negros y sin remera, Louis no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba a abajo, se veía precioso y con sus rulos desordenados por bailar y quitarse la remera.  
  
-Espero que no te moleste que duerma así, no me gusta usar pijama - dijo Harry agarrando su cepillo de dientes y comenzando a lavárselos.  
  
Louis tenía su boca llena de pasta de dientes así que solo negó con la cabeza y siguió lavándose los dientes. Lo que no sabía es que a partir de ese momento, al mirarse en el espejo el reflejo que miraría sería el de Harry no el propio. Sin embargo sus miradas se cruzaron varias veces en el espejo, Harry estaba haciendo lo mismo que él.  
  
-¿Vamos a dormir? - dijo Harry volteándose para enfrentar a Louis una vez que terminó de cepillar sus dientes, Louis asintió y se apresuró a terminar.  
  
Cuando estuvieron en la habitación Harry dejó que Louis eligiera el lado de la cama que él quisiese, Louis se acostó en el derecho. Una vez que Louis estuvo acostado, Harry se metió a la cama con él, enfrentándolo. Ambos estaban de costado, Louis sobre su costado izquierdo, Harry sobre su costado derecho. Sus cabezas estaban tan solo a centímetros la una de la otra y sus ojos se miraban fijamente, se perseguían en cada pequeño movimiento que estos daban. Louis podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Harry, podía sentir su compañía, recordó la frase que Olivia le dijo, el amor era para los valientes. Dando una fuerte inspiración, Louis separó las manos de su costado y fue en busca de las de Harry. Para su alivio Harry no rechazo el que le tomara las manos, sino que este comenzó a acariciarlas, igual de suave y tiernamente que como lo había hecho una semana atrás.  
  
Los jóvenes no podían verse demasiado ya que la habitación estaba casi a oscuras, salvo por la vaga luz del farol de enfrente de la casa que se colaba por entre las cortinas. En realidad no necesitaban verse para saber que los ojos de ambos brillaban a más no poder, que Harry tenía una sonrisa con hoyuelos y que a Louis se le formaban sus arruguitas al final de sus ojos por lo marcada de su sonrisa. No necesitaban verse para saber cómo se sentían, Louis no necesitaba ver a Harry para saber que lo amaba.  
  
-Hazz...  
  
-¿Si Lou?  
  
-Tú eres mi persona favorita en la habitación - Louis escuchó a Harry suspirar riendo, sabía que haría eso.  
  
-Tú eres la mía Lou.  



	9. chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash

# Chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash

  
  
  
  
Louis hubiera esperado no dormir nada la noche anterior por culpa de los nervios, pero no fue así el caso, durmió hasta tarde. Ni siquiera la luz del sol que ahora colmaba la pieza de Harry pudo despertarlo, lo que hizo que Louis se despertara y abandonara la cama de Harry, fue el notar la ausencia del mismo, extender su mano y no encontrar a nadie, abrir los ojos y ver la mitad de la cama vacía. Un poco confundido y con el corazón encogido al sentirse abandonado, bajo refregándose el rostro en busca de Harry. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo, apenas entró a la cocina vio a Harry con una sartén en las manos, estaba muy cansado como para preocuparse de lo mal que podía salir lo que Harry cocinaba, después de todo recién se levantaba.  
  
-Hola Lou, ¿Cómo dormiste? - Harry lo miraba con una gran sonrisa y ahora daba vuelta con una espátula lo que tenía en la sartén.  
  
-Sabes, no deberías cocinar sin remera, puedes quemarte - Louis se detuvo para sacar un gran bostezo, una vez que termino se acercó a Harry - Bien por cierto ¿Tu?  
  
-Más que bien - contestó el joven.  
  
-¿Quieres ayuda con eso? - dijo Louis mientras asomaba su cabeza sobre la sartén.  
  
Harry corrió su cuerpo para evitar que Louis viera lo que cocinaba, haciendo que el rostro de Louis quedará oculto en su espalda, sintiendo por un momento su cálida respiración. Louis cerró inmediatamente los ojos ante el contacto de su cálida piel y embriagador aroma del joven.  
  
-No, hoy yo te voy a cocinar, va a ser la primera vez que cocine solo y quiero hacerlo especialmente para ti.  
  
Louis sacó su cabeza de la espalda de Harry con lentitud y retrocedió con las manos en alto y una tierna sonrisa.  
  
-Está bien, está bien. Pero me avisas cualquier cosa ¿sí?  
  
Luego de decir eso Louis subió a cambiarse y asearse, no quiso demorar demasiado porque temía dejar a Harry solo cocinando. Mientras estuvo arriba se dio cuenta de que casi era el mediodía y lo que Harry cocinaba no era un rico desayuno, sino su almuerzo. Louis terminó lo que estaba haciendo rápidamente y terminó de ponerse la remera mientras bajaba las escaleras, casi se cae por ello, pero el miedo de que Harry quemara por completo la casa era más grande. Una vez que estuvo abajo y recuperó el aliento que había perdido ante su inminente muerte volvió a interrogar a Harry.  
  
-Y ¿qué cocinas? - dijo todavía un poco agitado.  
  
-Es sorpresa, te vas a enterar cuando lo veas.  
  
-¿Puedo ir a ver entonces? - Harry le dedicó una sonrisa suspirada.  
  
-No, no todavía.  
  
-Okay, okay.  
  
Hasta que la comida estuvo lista Louis permaneció sentado en la mesa observando a Harry cocinar, siempre sonriéndole. Varias veces Harry levantó la vista y lo vio mirarlo, siempre le devolvía la sonrisa.  
  
-Basta - le dijo Harry riendo.  
  
-¿Que? - pregunto Louis sin borrar su sonrisa.  
  
-No me mires así, me distraes - Louis sintió que se sonrojaba pero la risa de Harry le hizo entender pronto que solo lo estaba molestando.  
  
-¿Puedo poner la mesa? - pregunto Louis buscando cambiar el tema.  
  
-Sí, esto estará listo en un minuto - Harry sonaba y lucía orgulloso.  
  
Mientras Louis buscaba los trastes trataba de espiar lo que Harry tenía entre sus manos, pero este se le adelantaba y le bloqueaba la vista con su cuerpo. Louis se ofendió un poco ante su actitud, pero después de todo Harry había llegado a conocer bien a Louis en ese último mes. Cuando la mesa estuvo puesta Louis volvió a sentarse para esperar, pero pronto Harry le pidió que cerrara los ojos así llevaba los platos a la mesa. Louis obedeció y solo volvió a abrirlos cuando Harry le dijo que podía hacerlo. En su plato pudo ver algo envuelto en jamón crudo, acompañado con puré a su lado. Louis parecía confundido, hubiera tenido miedo pero debía reconocer que olía bastante bien.  
  
-¿Qué es esto Harry? - cualquier otra persona hubiera soñado descortés pronunciando esas palabras, pero Louis las entono con tanta suavidad y cariño que Harry solo pudo sonreír emocionado por contarle sobre su gran creación.  
  
-Es pollo, relleno con mozzarella, envuelto en prosciutto, con un poco de puré casero - Harry tenía la sonrisa más grande que Louis le hubiera visto jamás.  
  
-Suena delicioso - dijo Louis devolviéndole la sonrisa y tomando sus cubiertos para probar el platillo.  
  
Harry no había tocado su plato, estaba mirando atentamente a Louis, esperando ansioso su devolución. Louis por otra parte al cortar el pollo agradeció que no hubiese estado quemado ni crudo, la mozzarella derretida caía de dentro del corte y debía admitir que se veía bastante delicioso así cortado. Cuando dio el primer bocado, Harry abrió incluso más los ojos y se acercó a Louis como buscando captar cualquier mínimo gesto que éste hiciera. Eso no era necesario ya que apenas hubo probado el platillo Luis eximió su crítica.  
  
-Harry, esto está delicioso. Enserio, yo... - cortó otro pedazo y le extendió el tenedor a Harry buscando su boca - enserio - repetía Louis quien no podía creer que Harry hubiera cocinado por primera vez, especialmente para él y que encima hubiera estado delicioso.  
  
En el momento en que Harry le dijo que quería hacer esa comida especialmente para él, decidió que por más que estuviese horrible le diría que le había gustado, no rompería jamás las ilusiones de Harry, pero estaba muy agradecido de tener que mentirle.  
  
-Me alegro que te haya gustado... - Harry lo observaba un poco sonrojado y ahora con una sonrisa un poco tímida.  
  
Louis no podía dejar de pensar en lo bonito que se veía, sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios. Louis recordó lo que ayer se había prometido, tenía que decirle a Harry como se sentía.  
  
-Harry, yo... tengo que decirte algo - Louis pensó que Harry iba a interrumpirlo para preguntarle qué era lo que debía decir, pero este solo bajo sus cubiertos y lo miro tiernamente - Yo... - Louis podía sentir poco a poco como su pulso se aceleraba y sentía un calor en el pecho y rostro, mientras que sus pies y manos se ponían fríos - Yo, no sé si pueda decirlo - Louis sentía que todo alrededor daba vueltas, sentía como su corazón golpeaba sus costillas intentando salir y podía oír sus pensamientos gritar, sabía que estaba pálido y Harry lo había notado.  
  
-Lou, ¿estas... - en ese instante Louis cerró sus ojos y se inclinó hacia Harry, apoyando un suave beso en sus labios, callando al joven.  
  
Louis sentía el calor de los labios de Harry contra los suyos y poco a poco sintió como ese calor se expandía a cada rincón de su cuerpo. No era un beso pasional lo que le estaba dando, era un beso lleno de amor y cargado de emociones, ternura, cariño, miedo. Louis sintió que pasaron años pero en realidad el beso duró unos pocos segundos. Cuando Louis se apartó de Harry ya tenía los ojos húmedos y fue cuestión de que empezara a hablar para que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos.  
  
-Yo, lo siento Harry, desde el momento en que te vi entrar en la panadería supe que no te miraba como al resto de los chicos. No pude dejar de pensar en ti desde ese día y cada vez que estoy contigo siento que soy más feliz. Sé que se supone que esto está mal, pero simplemente creo que no puede ser así ¿Como algo que me hace tan feliz puede estar mal?  
  
-Louis - Harry tenía la voz tan cortada que tomaba trabajo entenderla - creo que deberías irte.  
  
-Harry, yo, lo siento, creí que sentías lo mismo. - Louis se levantó de la silla con la intención de irse, con su corazón despedazado, pero las palabras de Olivia resonaban en su mente "se necesita valor para amar", él era valiente o al menos deseaba serlo - Entiendo que estés asustado yo también lo estaba, lo sigo estando, pero simplemente no puedo seguir negándolo. Ayer mientras estábamos acostados en tu cama, mientras nos tomábamos las manos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que era de estar allí contigo. Cuando bailábamos juntos solo quería hacer eso por el resto de mi vida, Harry, pensaba en cómo quería bailar contigo todos los días de mi vida, lo bien que nos la pasaríamos aprendiendo baile de salón y como nos turnaríamos para guiarnos. Cuando llegaste desabrigado a la panadería el día que conociste a Liam solo pensaba en lo mal que me sentiría si te resfriabas por haber ido a comprar pan desabrigado. Te dí todo mi abrigo a pesar de que yo también estaba helado, pero no me importó, que tú estuvieras calentito me importaba más. Por dios Harry cuando tomaste mi mano y mirándome a los ojos dijiste que era tu persona favorita sentí que moría, me arrepentí tanto de no haberte podido decir que tú también eras la mía. - Louis volvió a hacer una pausa porque el llorar le dificultaba el hablar - Si quieres espacio o tiempo para pensar lo que sientes está bien, lo entiendo, pero por favor no me odies por cómo me siento, no te odies a ti tampoco si llegas a sentir algo por mí. Si me quieres dejar de hablar lo entiendo, si me quieres fuera de tu vida y lo más lejos posible lo entiendo. Pero por favor no me odies por enamorarme de ti, después de todo, ¿cómo podía evitarlo habiéndote conocido?  
  
Harry no decía ni una palabra, seguía sentado en la silla, ni siquiera miraba a los ojos a Louis mientras hablaba. Louis había dicho lo que tenía que decir y Harry parecía no poder darle una respuesta así que con los ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas, tomó sus cosas y se fue de allí. No sabía hacia donde caminaba, sabía que no quería volver a su casa y arriesgarse a que su madre lo vea llorando, le preguntaría qué había pasado y él no podría contarle. Tampoco podía ir a la casa de los Horan, no se arriesgaría a que Maura lo viera tampoco, no tardaría mucho en ir a contarle a Jay. Decidió ir a la panadería, no sabía cuánto tardaría en empezar su turno pero al menos allí no debería dar demasiadas explicaciones.  
  
Cuando llegó Liam lo saludo ruidosamente pero en el instante en que vio los ojos rojos de Louis salió del mostrador y lo siguió hacia la cocina.  
  
-Louis, ¿está todo bien?  
  
Louis no sabía que responderle, no quería mentirle pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Decidió finalmente que le diría que había discutido con Harry.  
  
-Harry y yo... - Louis no logro terminar que Liam lo había interrumpido mientras le daba un reconfortante abrazo.  
  
-Lo siento amigo, de verdad lo siento.  
  
Louis estaba un poco desconcertado. Apenas Liam soltó el abrazo Louis volvió a dirigirle la palabra.  
  
-Pero si no te dije que fue lo que pasó... ¿como? - Liam le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto confundido.  
  
-No sabía que lo tuyo con Harry era secreto, digo, era muy obvio que estaban juntos. Además las bromas sobre su vida amorosa floreciendo, pensé que todos sabíamos...  
  
Louis no podía creer lo que Liam le estaba diciendo, él en verdad creía que había estado disimulando sus sentimientos demasiado bien. Pero ahí estaba Liam diciéndole que lo que a él le tomó 18 años descubrir, el lo notó en dos semanas.  
  
-No existe lo mío con Harry - dijo Louis e inmediatamente sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas - Le acabo de decir cómo me sentía y solo me pidió que me fuera de su casa  
  
-Louis lo siento, lo siento enserio - Liam de pronto había comenzado a sentirse bastante mal por su amigo.  
  
-Está bien Liam, ambos no equivocamos con respecto a lo que Harry sentía  
  
Con una triste sonrisa Louis se paró y fue a cambiarse para empezar antes su turno. Durante todo el día Louis estuvo más callado de lo normal, Liam no lo presionó para hablar, pensó que sería lo mejor. En su casa se excusó diciendo que estaba muy cansado y se iría a dormir temprano. En realidad, por primera vez en un buen tiempo, Louis no dormiría demasiada esa noche. Le costaba dormir solo en su cama, extrañaba el calor del cuerpo de Harry junto al suyo y resentía el no tener sus manos para tomarlas. Al mismo tiempo le destrozaba el hecho de saber que probablemente nunca más lo tendría. Louis no podía dejar de llorar, hiciera lo que hiciera. Si lograba parar, al poco tiempo se encontraba llorando de nuevo, sentía sus ojos cansados y le ardían un poco. En un momento tratando de buscar un poco de consuelo tomo de su bolso el beanie que Harry le había regalado y se lo llevó al rostro, solo para darse cuenta de que este había perdido todo vestigio de Harry, su aroma estaba completamente borrado. Se había ido, para siempre. Louis sentía como si se lo hubiesen arrebatado de su vida, lo peor era que se culpaba. Se arrepentía tanto de haberlo besado, creía que podrían estar juntos en ese momento si no hubiera hecho esa idiotez, pensaba en lo egoísta que había sido, priorizando sus sentimientos sobre los de Harry. Deseaba poder borrar todo lo que había pasado, quería hacer de cuenta que eso nunca había pasado, que sus sentimientos no existían, no le importaba si de esa manera jamás podría estar con Harry como el deseaba, al menos no lo perdería en su vida. Eso haría cuando mañana pasara a buscarlo para ir al colegio, eso le diría, que hicieran de cuenta que nada había pasado, que se había dado cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho y que jamás tendrían que volver a hablar del tema.  
  
Aunque Louis espero y espero, Harry nunca llegó. Cuando sintió tocar la puerta fue corriendo a abrirla, para descubrir a Olivia molesta acusandolos a él y a Harry de entretenerse y que por su culpa llegarían tarde. Louis tomó sus cosas y le dijo a Olivia que Harry nunca había llegado a su casa. Olivia pudo ver la apariencia de Louis, más pálido de lo normal, con unas ojeras muy violetas y ojos tristes y rojos. Decidió que no le preguntaría nada hasta llegar al colegio, pero Niall se adelantó.  
  
-Louis, ¿qué te pasa amigo? ¿Estás resfriado o algo? - por primera vez en bastante tiempo Louis pudo escuchar a Niall verdaderamente preocupado por él y no en broma.  
  
-Yo... no quiero hablar de eso - dijo Louis muy cansado como para explicar todo. Sintió que Olivia le tomaba la mano, pero él solo deseaba que esa fuera la mano de Harry.  
  
-¿Pasó algo con Harry? - pregunto Niall finalmente - Se que no me dijiste nunca nada, pero vamos Lou, te conozco.  
  
Louis sintió como los ojos se le volvían a llenar de lágrimas y con un sollozo previo, comenzó a llorar. Todos se detuvieron para abrazar a Louis, los hermanos trataban de consolarlo pero parecía no haber caso. Así estuvieron por un par de minutos hasta que Louis se pudo calmar. Ninguno le pidió a Louis que les contara qué había pasado, solo le ofrecían su apoyo, le decían que siempre estaría cuando los necesitase. Niall juró no decirle nada a Harry, prometió que haría de cuenta que no estaba enterado de nada, aunque a Louis no le importaba, ya nada parecía tener importancia. El resto del camino fue silencioso, Louis se sentía miserable y ni siquiera la compañía y el apoyo de sus amigos podía cambiar eso.  
  
Durante el receso Olivia y Louis se enteraron por Niall de que Harry había faltado al colegio. La profesora había dicho que su madre había llamado avisando que estaba enfermo y le había pedido a Niall que le llevara la tarea, así que esa tarde iría a su casa a llevársela y tratar de averiguar cómo se sentía Harry. Louis sentía un gran peso en sus hombros y náuseas constantes, solo cuando Niall le ofreció unas papitas recordó que no había comido desde el almuerzo que Harry le había preparado, y apenas había probado. El recordar eso hizo que sus ojos volvieran a ponerse vidriosos pero logró contenerse para no llorar frente a todo el colegio. A pesar de que no comía hacía un día, no tenía hambre, estaba asqueado y muy débil. Niall y Olivia estaban preocupados, sobre todo porque ese día tenía prácticas y Louis se negaba a comer. Le dijeron que faltase si no se sentía bien, que no pasaría nada. Louis sin embargo fue a su práctica. Nunca había sentido que jugaba tan mal como ese día. No tenía fuerza para correr, le faltaba el aire y tenía ganas de llorar constantemente. Como si fuera poco estaba demasiado distraído, a cada rato se volteaba para buscar en las tribunas a Harry, él seguía esperando que apareciera, pero solo podía encontrar a Niall y Oliva, quienes se veían sumamente preocupados.  
  
La semana de Louis prácticamente no cambió mucho, Harry seguía sin ir al colegio y se negaba a bajar a ver a Niall cuando este le llevaba la tarea, siempre era Anne la que abría la puerta. Al menos podía obtener un poco de información hablando con Anne, ella le decía que no sabía si Harry estaba realmente enfermo pero que por su aspecto así parecía. Decía que casi no comía, que estaba pálido, casi amarillo y que no sabía si los pañuelos que usaba eran porque estaba congestionado o porque lloraba. Ella creía escucharlo llorar a veces por las noches pero no le diría eso a Niall. Anne incluso llegó a preguntarle a Niall si había pasado algo, si se habían peleado, cualquier cosa. Niall no supo porque preguntaba esto. Anne no le dijo que Harry le había dicho que no quería ver a ninguno de sus amigos, que no los dejara pasar, mucho menos que los invitara a la casa a verlo.  
  
Louis seguía empeorando anímicamente y eso pasó a reflejarse cada vez más en su cuerpo. El jueves tuvo que faltar al colegio porque no podía parar de vomitar, no entendía cómo podía tener tantas náuseas si no estaba comiendo casi nada. Sentía como si algo en su interior se marchitase, como si algo podrido intentase salir de él. Ese sentimiento solo empeoro cuando su madre fue a hablar con él el viernes por la noche.  
  
-Lou, hijo ¿Pasó algo con Harry?  
  
Louis comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente en ese momento, no quería mentirle a su madre, no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. Decidió contarle todo, desde el momento en que se conocieron hasta lo que había pasado en casa de Harry hacía una semana y como Harry lo evitaba desde entonces. Jay escuchó atentamente consolando a su pequeño en todo momento, por supuesto no se lo dijo pero sintió como su corazón se rompía en pedazos al ver a su amado hijo sufrir de esa manera. Estuvo a punto de no decirle el verdadero motivo del porque había preguntado específicamente sobre Harry, pero pensó que su hijo merecía la verdad. Luego de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo poco que le interesaba si la persona que él amaba era una mujer o un hombre, siempre y cuando él fuera feliz, le dio la dolorosa noticia.  
  
-Anne me llamo hoy. Dice que Harry le pidió mudarse a Londres con Gemma y su padre, que no soportaba la idea de seguir viviendo en Donny.  
  
El corazón de Louis se encogió considerablemente, no soportaba la idea de perder a Harry, de que se mudara lejos de él, de no verlo nunca más, pero lo que más odiaba era saber que él sería la razón por la que Harry se iría. Esa noche Louis volvió a irse a dormir llorando, tal como venía haciendo hace ya una semana, pero esa noche por primera vez sintió como si la vida no tuviera sentido para él, después de todo Harry ya no estaría de nuevo en ella. Harry aquel niño que lograba que se sintiera en casa, a salvo, en donde quiera que estuviesen, aquel a quien le había contado cosas que no le había contado jamás a nadie, aquel chico del que se había enamorado, el primer amor en su vida, aquel que Louis había pensado también sería el último.  
  
El dolor que Louis sentía era inimaginable. Cualquiera que lo veía se daba cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él. Había perdido su brillo único, esa persona alegre, sarcástica, amorosa que era ahora no existía. Louis estaba más cerca de parecer un alma en pena que una persona, nada de lo que hacía le causaba alegría, no se permitía sentir otra cosa que no fuera dolor y desesperanza, no quería sentir otra cosa, no lo merecía. Toda su familia y sus amigos estaban preocupados por el, se dividían sus tiempos libres para no dejarlo solo nunca, entre sus hermanas y los Horan organizaban pijamadas en la pieza de Louis para asegurarse de que no se fuera a dormir llorando todos los días. Liam cambió sus turnos a todos los días en los que Louis trabajaba, solo para hacerle compañía, incluso Niall y Olivia merendaban y estudiaban en la panadería cuando Louis trabajaba con tal de echarle un ojo.  
  
Todos estaban preocupados por Louis y nadie sabía cuánto más iba a durar eso, ya habían pasado dos semanas y Harry no regresaba al colegio. Jay sabía que Harry seguía en el pueblo porque hablaba seguido con Anne, pero esta no estaba segura de poder mantenerlo en Doncaster por mucho más tiempo. Solo dos semanas habían pasado pero Louis había perdido tanto peso que sus pantalones comenzaban a caerse, necesitando usar un cinturón. Todos los que conocían a Louis sabían que tenía los pómulos sumamente marcados, pero durante esas últimas semanas sus huesos se marcaban tanto que, junto con sus oscuras ojeras y su rostro siempre pálido, lo hacían verse como un cadáver. Nadie más sabia que hacer para ayudar a Louis, el problema es que él no quería que lo ayudaran, él solo quería una cosa, quería a Harry de vuelta en su vida.  



	10. Physically I'm fine, emotionally I'm bruised

# Physically I'm fine, emotionally I'm bruised

  
  
  
  
Harry podía ver como la preocupación en el rostro de Louis crecía, sin embargo no se podía imaginar lo que estaba a punto de pasar.  
  
-Lou, ¿estas... - Harry no pudo terminar de hablar, Louis lo había interrumpido con un gentil beso en los labios.  
  
Al sentir los labios de Louis sobre los suyos, el joven cerró los ojos como rendido, no se esperaba eso para nada. Si bien sabía que sentía algo por Louis, Harry no estaba preparado para admitirlo en voz alta, mucho menos para corresponder ese beso, sin embargo algo dentro suyo no le dejaba apartarse, su cuerpo no le respondía. Harry sintió como si ese beso durara años, sentía como su estómago se revolvía y como su mente se había quedado en blanco. No sabía cómo reaccionar, no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sentía, tal vez nunca lo haría, eso lo mantendría seguro al menos. Desde el momento en que conoció a Louis, Harry había dejado de estar seguro sobre muchas cosas, aunque no quería replantearse nada, eso sería demasiado doloroso.  
  
-Yo, lo siento Harry, desde el momento en que te vi entrar en la panadería supe que no te miraba como al resto de los chicos. No pude dejar de pensar en ti desde ese día y cada vez que estoy contigo siento que soy más feliz. Sé que se supone que esto está mal, pero simplemente creo que no puede ser así ¿Como algo que me hace tan feliz puede estar mal?  
  
Louis habia comenzado a hablar pero Harry no podía entender demasiado sus palabras. Su mirada ahora estaba fija en el suelo y jugaba con los dedos de sus manos. Una sola frase pudo captar su atención, la pregunta final. ¿Como algo que me hace tan feliz puede estar mal? Desde pequeño le habían enseñado que él debía casarse con una linda chica y tener hijos, durante mucho tiempo Harry incluso pensó que quería eso, pero hacía ya un tiempo eso había cambiado. No quería admitirlo, no dejaría que hubiera un lugar para ese pensamiento en su mente, Harry sabía que estaba mal tener sentimientos por un hombre, eso lo convertía en un enfermo. No podía estar enfermo, no podía permitirse seguir empeorando, le había dado esperanzas a Louis, él mismo había ido demasiado lejos. No podía estar besando a un hombre, eso no estaba bien, la noche anterior había invitado a Louis a dormir en su cama, no era solo culpa de Louis, él le había dado esperanza. En ese momento Harry entendió que la influencia que Louis tenía sobre él era demasiado grande, si quería mejorar, si quería curarse debía apartarse, debía sacar a Louis de su vida.  
  
-Louis - Harry sentía como su voz salía cortada, incluso le costaba y dolía hablar - creo que deberías irte.  
  
-Harry, yo, lo siento, creí que sentías lo mismo. - Escucho decir a Louis mientras lo veía dirigirse a la puerta. Pero en un momento se volvió sobre sí y continuó diciéndole algo a Harry, quien apenas podía escucharlo de lo aturdido que se encontraba - Entiendo que estés asustado yo también lo estaba, lo sigo estando, pero simplemente no puedo seguir negándolo. Ayer mientras estábamos acostados en tu cama, mientras nos tomábamos las manos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que era de estar allí contigo. Cuando bailábamos juntos solo quería hacer eso por el resto de mi vida, Harry, pensaba en cómo quería bailar contigo todos los días de mi vida, lo bien que nos la pasaríamos aprendiendo baile de salón y como nos turnaríamos para guiarnos. Cuando llegaste desabrigado a la panadería el día que conociste a Liam solo pensaba en lo mal que me sentiría si te resfriabas por haber ido a comprar pan desabrigado. Te di todo mi abrigo a pesar de que yo también estaba helado, pero no me importó, que tú estuvieras calentito me importaba más. Por dios Harry cuando tomaste mi mano y mirándome a los ojos dijiste que era tu persona favorita sentí que moría, me arrepentí tanto de no haberte podido decir que tú también eras la mía. - Louis volvió a hacer una pausa porque el llorar le dificultaba el hablar, al escuchar su voz cada vez más deformada, Harry sentía como el nudo en su garganta se ajustaba más y más, pensó que vomitaría - Si quieres espacio o tiempo para pensar lo que sientes está bien, lo entiendo, pero por favor no me odies por cómo me siento, no te odies a ti tampoco si llegas a sentir algo por mí. Si me quieres dejar de hablar lo entiendo, si me quieres fuera de tu vida y lo más lejos posible lo entiendo. Pero por favor no me odies por enamorarme de ti, después de todo, ¿cómo podía evitarlo habiéndote conocido?  
  
Harry entendía lo que Louis decía, pero no podía contestarle, mucho menos mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Cómo podría hacer eso si él sentía cada palabra que Louis había pronunciado?, ¿cómo podría mentirle mirándolo a los ojos y decirle que le causaba rechazo y que solo quería que se largara de su vista? Harry no podía hacer eso, no podía herir a Louis, él también estaba enfermo, pero no podía lastimarlo, no quería, no lo haría. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Louis se iba de su casa, aun llorando. Harry se quedó en la silla durante un largo tiempo, mirando lo que había cocinado, allí fue cuando comenzó a llorar. Mientras miraba el platillo que había cocinado por primera vez, solo para hacer feliz a Louis y que él se sintiera orgulloso. Recordando eso Harry sintió una ira inexplicable nacer en su interior, gritos comenzaron a brotar de su garganta. Finalmente se dejó caer sobre una de sus paredes a llorar mientras jalaba de sus cabellos con fuerza, quizás más de la cuenta.No podía comprender como algo que lo hacía sentir tan feliz, tan vivo podría estar tan mal, no entendía cómo eso podría perjudicarlo, pero sabía que era malo y se tenía que separar de esos sentimientos. Harry no podía dejar de llorar pensando en todo lo que había pasado, en como Louis había hecho algo tan maravilloso y valiente y el solo lo había echado y se había quedado callado. Sintió el impulso de ir corriendo a buscarlo e intentar solucionar las cosas, pero para ello debería admitir lo que siente, debería ser sincero consigo mismo para luego serlo con Louis.  
  
Desde el primer momento en que vio a Louis, Harry sintió un calor nacer en su pecho, se sonrojaba con solo verlo y decía la mayor cantidad de idioteces que se pudieran imaginar estando frente a él, se ponía nervioso con tan solo verlo. Harry intentó convencerse que lo admiraba, como a un hermano mayor, un gran amigo o incluso un idolo. Solía repetirse eso a si mismo varias veces, cada vez que sentía que lo que hacía no estaba bien. Hace dos días lo había hecho para invitarlo a dormir con él, lo había hecho mientras bailaban, lo había hecho para tomarle la mano en casa de Louis, pero no podía hacer eso mientras Louis lo besaba. No podía seguir mintiendose y deciendo que lo veía como un amigo. Los amigos los amigos duermen en camas separadas, no se tratan como Louis y Harry se trataban, no se besaban en la boca, mucho menos les gustaba y querían hacerlo de nuevo. Ese simple pensamiento aterraba a Harry, no podía querer volver a hacerlo, estaba mal, no debía. En ese momento decidió que dejaría de ver definitivamente a Louis, si era necesario se cambiaría de colegio o se mudaría a Londres con Gemma y su padre, sí eso haría. Harry quería correr, su cuerpo hacia Louis, pero su mente lo persuadía para correr en la dirección opuesta.  
  
Durante todo ese día, mientras esperaba a que llegase su madre, Harry limpio la casa, eso lo ayudaba a manejar su ansiedad, así al menos pensaba en otra cosa. Por mucho que intento no pudo dejar de llorar en todo el día, varias veces se quedó sin aire y tuvo que recurrir a su inhalador, pero no le importaba, sabía que era la decisión correcta. ¿Aunque porque se sentía así? Al día siguiente Harry fingió tener fiebre y le pidió a su madre que lo dejara faltar al colegio, Anne accedió. Mientras estuvo solo en su casa toda es mañana no podía dejar de pensar en Louis, en cómo se debía estar sintiendo, en qué habría pensado cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo había buscado para ir al colegio. Quizás, mientras esas preguntas desfilaban por su mente el joven jugaba con sus uñas, rompiendo alguna de vez en cuando. Harry tenía demasiadas ganas de saber cómo estaba Louis, tenía ganas de pedirle perdón y hacer de cuenta que nada de eso había pasado. Pero en el fondo sabía que si volvía a relacionarse con Louis, lo mismo volvería a pasar, Harry sentía que no tenía control sobre sí mismo cuando Louis estaba cerca. Desgraciadamente, Harry siempre había sido una persona a la que le importaba demasiado lo que los demás dijesen de él, a veces más de lo que debería importarle, pero cuando estaba cerca de Louis eso no pasaba. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero Louis tenía una manera de hablarle, de decirle las cosas, de tratarlo y hacía sentir a Harry tan cómodo, tan apreciado. Nunca se sentía fuera de lugar con Louis, y sabía que el jamás lo haría sentir así, jamás diría o haría algo que lo hiciese sentir mal.  
  
Cada día que pasaba Harry se sentía peor emocionalmente, podía sentir como la ansiedad se apoderaba de él. En su cabeza sucedían miles de episodios a cada minuto sobre qué estaba pasando con Louis en ese instante, como estaría Louis de aquí a un tiempo, que pasaría si se mudaba de Doncaster, que pasaría si decidía darle una oportunidad a Louis, que le pasaría si le pidiese a su madre que lo interne para someterse a terapia de conversión, como se tomaría su madre el que su hijo fuera..., al que a su hijo le gustase un hombre. Harry no sabía qué escenario le aterraba más. Varias veces al día se encontraba tirado en el piso sujetando sus rodillas, haciendo grandes intentos para respirar y calmar sus latidos, para poder controlar su ritmo cardiaco y terminar con su hiperventilación. Los primeros cuatro días tenía uno o dos de estos ataques de ansiedad, pero luego de pedirle a su madre que se mudaran, Harry solo siguió empeorando. Había una parte de él que quería huir de esto, que pensaba que el problema era Louis y que alejándose lo más posible de él pronto se curaría, pero otra parte de él sabía que Louis no era el problema. Esa parte sabía que no importaba a donde Harry huyera, la memoria de Louis y el recuerdo de cómo sus labios se besaron siempre se quedaría con él. Ese precioso recuerdo de cuando le prestó su beanie y pudo deslizar sus dedos por el cabello de Louis sin ningún reparo, esa perfecta sensación no podía borrarla ni poniendo un océano entre ellos dos. En verdad Harry quería mejorar pero conforme el tiempo pasaba más dudaba de si su decisión de alejar a Louis había sido la correcta, después de todo en ese momento se sentía peor que nunca.  
  
Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que había visto a Louis por última vez, este viernes a la noche, el recuerdo que atormentaba a Harry era el de su noche de karaoke. Aunque nunca se lo dijo a Louis, la canción que él eligió cantar, "I will survive", significaba muchísimo para él. Esa canción hablaba sobre cómo a pesar de todas las dificultades se podía sobrevivir y salir adelante, decía que jamás había que dejar de pelear. Harry recordó cómo había cantado esa canción a propósito y luego le había bailado a Louis. Por mucho que intentara alejar ese pensamiento de su mente, este insistió en quedarse. Harry sintió que se había dado por vencido, que le había fallado a la canción, que se había fallado a sí mismo. En ese momento no supo si la decisión que estaba tomando era la correcta o si luego se arrepentiría, pero no podía seguir así, simplemente no podía.  
  
Eran casi las 10 de la noche y a pesar de ya había llegado la primavera, el sol todavía se ocultaba temprano, por lo que afuera estaba completamente oscuro. Harry no le dio demasiadas explicaciones a su madre y le dijo que no sabía cuándo volvería, pero que no se preocupase por el que la llamaría por teléfono para avisarle. En cualquier otra circunstancia Anne lo hubiera detenido y tratado de loco, pero era la primera vez que lo veía abandonar su habitación en las últimas dos semanas, así que no dijo nada y decidió confiar en su hijo. Harry se encontraba en la calle ya y a cada paso que daba volteaba su cabeza para mirar su casa, como replanteándose si dar media vuelta y olvidarse de su loca idea. Sin embargo, se encontró tocando la puerta de los Tomlinson antes de que este se diera cuenta. Jay fue quien le abrió la puerta, un poco asustada por la hora que era y no estar esperando a nadie, pero al ver que era Harry lo hizo pasar de inmediato y lo acompañó hasta el cuarto de Louis.  
  
-Lou, amor, hay alguien que quiere verte - dijo Jay con la puerta entreabierta.  
  
Liam se encontraba con Louis, hoy le tocaba a él cuidar de Lou durante la noche. Cuando la puerta estuvo completamente abierta y Liam pudo ver a Harry, saludo a Louis, quien ni siquiera había volteado a ver de quien se trataba, y acompañó a Anne a la planta baja. Harry no podía ver absolutamente nada, la luz estaba apagada y Louis se encontraba envuelto en mantas dándole la espalda a la puerta. El joven decidió prender la luz intentando que Louis se volteara a verlo pero nada, entonces supo que no tenía más remedio que empezar a hablar.  
  
-Hola Lou - la voz de Harry sonaba forzada, era obvio su intento de sonar feliz cuando se sentía miserable.  
  
Sin embargo esas dos palabras casi inentendibles hicieron falta para que Louis volteara a verlo violentamente. Ahora Harry podía verlo, podía ver lo flaco y enfermo que lucía, el estómago se le revolvió pensando que eso era su culpa. Sus ojeras oscuras, sus huesos marcados, todo rastro de alegría borrado completamente del rostro del joven. Harry no lo sabía, pero lo único que Louis hacía cuando volvía del colegio era dormir y vomitar, apenas si comía, incluso dejó de estudiar para sus finales que eran en pocas semanas. Nadie podía reconocer a Louis, en sus prácticas era otra persona, incluso Zayn se preocupó tanto por el que fue a visitarlo varias veces a su casa y le insistía en que comiera que estaba muy flaco, que lucía enfermo, nada que no le hubieran dicho decenas de veces antes.  
  
-Harry, ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo Louis sintiendo por primera vez en esas dos semanas algo de emoción en su pecho.  
  
Por la cabeza de Louis desfilaban miles de ideas y no estaba seguro de que le gustase ninguna posibilidad. Pensaba que Harry venía a despedirse para mudarse de nuevo a Londres o como poco a decirle que había estado pensando y que seguía pensando que lo mejor era no verse nunca más. Louis no sabía cómo sentirse con la presencia de Harry. De todas maneras el joven fue muy educado con él y sentándose en su cama a cierta distancia de él comenzó a hablarle.  
  
-Yo no podía seguir así Lou. Tenía que saber cómo estabas - Harry en realidad siempre supo la respuesta, solo necesitaba verla con sus propios ojos. Sin embargo jamás esperó encontrarse con una imagen tan devastadora como esa  
  
-Físicamente estoy bien - dijo Louis consciente de que mentía - emocionalmente... estoy moretoneado - Harry pudo ver cómo sus ojos se podían vidriosos.  
  
Ninguno de los dos sabía por dónde empezar, ninguno tenía en claro que quería decirle al otro, solo sabían que esa situación dolía demasiado. Louis no tenía fuerzas para comenzar a hablar y Harry temía no tener el valor necesario para hacerlo. Los jóvenes estuvieron en silencio por un largo rato, mirandose, como si se estudiaran. Louis lloraba en silencio, mientras Harry con sus ojos vidriosos sentía como empezaba a hiperventilarse, decidió así que no podía seguir conteniendo eso, necesitaba liberar toda esa presión, todo ese dolor, todo ese miedo.  
  
-Louis, yo, no esperaba que me besaras...  
  
-Lo siento en serio - interrumpió Louis  
  
-Pero me alegro de que lo hayas hecho - continuó Harry, quien creyó ver como un mínimo destello aparecía en los ojos de Louis - Yo, yo no se si está bien que me sienta así. Sé que dicen que estamos enfermos, pero no se si es así, no entiendo cómo si estoy enfermo me sentí bien a tu lado y en el momento en que me separe sentí que me rompía en mil pedazos, no tiene sentido. Pero tampoco se si puedo hacer esto Lou, esto es mucho y muy rápido y nunca imaginé que podría pasar y no se cómo manejarlo - Harry rompió en llanto - No se si voy a poder con esto, no se si tengo la fuerza suficiente. No se qué haría si alguien nos grita algo en la calle, no se cómo decirle a mi familia, dios no se ni siquiera como decírmelo a mí mismo, que soy... que...  
  
-Que eres gay - Volvió a interrumpir Louis - Harry yo más que nadie te entiendo, yo tampoco lo pude admitir hasta ese día que te bese, sigue costándome decirlo en voz alta. Si no fuera por Olivia quizás seguiría ignorando lo que siento por ti por miedo. Yo sé que no va a ser fácil Harry, pero yo puedo ser fuerte por los dos, déjame amarte Hazz, lo mereces.  
  
Louis quería decirle muchas más cosas a Harry, pero simplemente no tenía la fuerza suficiente, tampoco quería asustarlo. Quería decirle que Harry merecía a alguien que lo amara cada día de su vida y que ante sus ojos él fuera la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Merecía alguien que lo fuese a acompañar a cada uno de sus conciertos cuando fuera famoso, alguien que le regalara flores después de cada show y le preparara un rico té con miel cuando llegaran a casa, para suavizar su voz. Merecía despertarse todos los días al lado de una persona que lo mirase con amor en sus ojos y lo llenara de besos matutinos, que estuviera lleno de orgullo de decir que Harry Styles era su pareja, el amor de su vida. Harry merecía alguien que bailase con él cada vez que tuvieran ganas, que le dijera lo hermoso que se ve con las uñas pintadas, con maquillaje y vestido. Harry merecía una persona con la que pudiera ser libre, alguien con el que no tuviera miedo de ser él realmente. Louis deseaba tanto poder ser esa persona en la vida de Harry, no recordaba la última vez que había deseado algo con tanta fuerza.  
  
Allí estaban ambos, sentados, mirándose a los ojos sin saber qué decir, que hacer, cómo reaccionar. Al final del día eran dos niños asustados pasando por una situación horrible, una por la que nadie debería pasar jamás, pero allí estaban, el destino los había llevado hasta ese momento y ahora deberían decidir qué hacer.  
  
-Está bien - dijo Harry con la voz sumamente fina - pero necesito que vayamos con calma  
  
Louis pensó que su corazón saldría de su pecho, por primera vez en días, algo de color volvía a aparecer en el pálido rostro del joven. Harry sintió un gran alivio al pronunciar esas palabras, sin embargo no había podido deshacerse de todo el miedo y la culpa, quizas nunca lo abandonarían. Todavía seguía la parte de sí que pensaba que lo que estaban haciendo era un terrible error y que pronto se darían cuenta.  
  
-Claro Harry, será a tu tiempo. Jamás te apresurare, lo prometo  
  
Ninguno de los jóvenes se percató de la hora que era hasta que Liam tocó la puerta para buscar sus cosas y avisarles que dormiría en el sillón del living, ya eran pasadas la media noche. Harry dio un salto y fue a buscar a Jay para poder hablar con su madre, pero Jay ya se había adelantado y había llamado a Anne en cuanto Harry llegó a la casa. Jay le ofreció al joven llevarlo a la casa o bien podía quedarse a dormir. A pesar de que Harry había dicho que quería ir despacio no se sentía cómodo con la idea de irse y dejar así la conversación con Louis, aún quedaban tantas cosas por hablar. Amablemente le dijo a Jay que si no era molestia le gustaría quedarse a dormir, ella no objetó y le dijo a Harry que siempre sería bienvenido. Luego todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Harry a la de Louis y Liam al sillón.  
  
Cuando Harry estuvo una vez más sentado frente a Louis le comento que si él lo aceptaba dormiría con él en su cama, si no cambiaría lugares con Liam. Louis asintió y le hizo un lugar a Harry, aunque este no se acostó de inmediato, pretendía seguir hablando con Louis.  
  
-¿Estás comiendo bien? - la preocupación se notaba en su voz - Te ves bastante flaco Lou.  
  
-Últimamente estuve con náuseas, comer no era algo que se me antojase. - Louis trataba de sonar relajado, restándole importancia, lo que menos quería era que Harry se preocupase por el  
  
-Bueno espero que se te antoje pronto, sino voy a tener que comenzar a cocinarte - Harry le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, y aunque esta fuera un poco triste Louis se regocijo de felicidad, creía que jamás volvería a ver a Harry sonreírle  
  
-Está bien - dijo Louis también con una sonrisa un poco triste - Harry, no estamos enfermos ¿sabes? No es así, no podemos estarlo. Cuando alguien está enfermo se siente mal, esa enfermedad perjudica su vida, la hace más difícil, miserable, yo no me sentí nunca así con vos. En todo el tiempo que te conocí me sentí más vivo que nunca, más feliz y emocionado de lo normal. A tu alrededor todo era mágico y Olivia, Niall y Liam se dieron cuenta de eso, si nosotros estamos enfermos ellos deberían estarlo también, porque en todo momento nos vieron ser felices.  
  
Harry escuchaba las palabras de Louis con atención, no podía negar que esa idea había cruzado su mente, pero escucharla en voz alta se sentía diferente. Se dijo a sí mismo que quizás Louis tenía razón, sus amigos no podían estar enfermos también, pero al pensar en ello se dio cuenta de para sus amigos pensar que no había nada de malo en ello primero deben saber sobre él y Louis.  
  
-¿Les contaste? ¿A Niall, Olivia y Liam? - Louis negó rotundamente con la cabeza.  
  
-Se dieron cuenta solos, al parecer somos malos para disimular - Louis ahora sostenía una sonrisa mirando sus manos que se posaban sobre su falda.  
  
Harry seguía pensando, ahora un poco más nervioso al saber que todos sus amigos sabían que entre Louis y él pasaba algo, en lo que Louis había dicho. Decidió finalmente que trataría de alejar ese pensamiento lo máximo posible, que haría esto siempre y cuando se sintiese bien, si estar con Louis lo hacía feliz, se decía a sí mismo, algo bien debían de estar haciendo. Con eso decidido Harry se paró a apagar la luz y se le unió a Louis en la cama. No sabía qué hacer, tenía demasiadas ganas de abrazar a Louis y decirle que todo estaría bien, que juntos irán descubriendo como hacer eso, pero era tanto el miedo que tenía a acercarse a él, que por momentos dejaba de respirar por miedo a molestarlo con su respiración.  
  
Louis por también tenía ganas de abrazarlo, quería estar ahí para consolarlo, pero temía asustarlo, no sabía qué hacer. Después de mucho tiempo decidió que no haría nada sin el permiso de Harry.  
  
-Harry, ¿puedo tomar tu mano? - dijo Louis con mucha timidez.  
  
Harry hace dos semanas hubiera lanzado una risita que haría sonrojar a Louis, ahora estaba demasiado nervioso como para emitir sonido alguno. Así que con extrema delicadeza tomó ambas manos de Louis y las rodeó con las suyas. No se encontraban abrazados, ni sus rostros tan cerca como la última vez que habían dormido juntos, pero ambos estaban un poco asustados como para llegar a eso. Con lo que no contaban era con lo que pasaría mientras dormían. Harry por supuesto no lo recuerda, pero Louis, quien no pudo dormir por miedo de que Harry se evaporara mientras dormian, si lo recuerda. A la mitad de la madrugada, Harry, se volteó dándole la espalda a Louis, pero sin soltarle la mano. De esta manera Harry se acomodó en la posición perfecta de cuchara chiquita y Louis, siendo la cuchara grande, rodeaba todo el cuerpo de Harry con un fuerte abrazo. Aunque Louis hubiera querido, no hubiera podido librarse de esa posición, ya que Harry se aferraba fuertemente a su brazo. Louis también recuerda como Harry lo llamaba varias veces en sueños, como para asegurarse de que él siguiera a su lado, este contestaba siempre muy suavemente "estoy aquí Hazz" y como por arte de magia, Harry volvía a dormirse. Louis creyó que nunca en su vida podría ver algo que le generase más ternura que eso. Harry se veía tan vulnerable, tan en paz, el solo quería protegerlo, encargarse de que así estuviera siempre.  
  
Harry se daría cuenta sino hasta la mañana siguiente en la posición en la que había dormido con Louis, pero lejos de espantarse y querer salir corriendo, rogó que Louis nunca despertase, de esa manera tendrían que levantarse de la cama y abandonar la tan cómoda posición. Harry se sentía contenido, a salvo, amado, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido tan bien. De nuevo se recordó que algo que lo hiciera sentir tan bien, de ninguna manera podría estar mal. No importaba cuántas veces debiera repetírselo, Harry no quería perder eso tan especial que tenía con Louis, iba a pelear por ello, aunque con quién debería pelear fuera contra el mismo.  
  
Finalmente Louis se despertó cuando Liam tocó la puerta diciendo que Niall y Olivia los esperaban abajo para desayunar. Harry no intentó esconder la posición en la que habían dormido frente a Liam, y Louis estaba tan cansado que no se percató. Sin embargo, una vez que Liam se fue y estuvo más despierto se separó inmediatamente de Harry.  
  
-Harry yo, lo siento, no... - Harry se apresuró a interrumpir a Louis.  
  
-Está bien Lou, no me molesta. - hizo una pequeña pausa pensando muy bien lo que diría - Me... me gusto que durmiéramos así, me gusto despertarme así...  
  
Harry lucía feliz y Louis comenzaba a parecerse a quien era antes.  
  
-¿Bajamos a comer? - pregunto tiernamente Harry.  
  
-Si, muero de hambre - dijo Louis con una gran sonrisa.  



	11. And I'll marry you Harry

# And I'll marry you Harry

  
  
  
  
Habían pasado poco más de 2 años desde esa noche, pero Louis todavía la recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. Ese había sido el inicio de la relación más hermosa que había tenido en su vida, y la única en verdad. Louis sabía que no todo había sido perfecto, aunque esto no importaba. La realidad es que había soportado muchas cosas para llegar hasta donde hoy se encontraban. Habían tenido miedo, habían sufrido, habían perdido amigos. Pero al final todo había valido la pena. Después de todo, después de dos largos años, ambos seguían juntos, uno al lado del otro.  
  
Harry había empezado la universidad ese año y junto con Louis se habían mudado a un pequeño departamento juntos. No estaban lejos de sus padres, mucho menos de los Horan quienes vivían en el mismo edificio, ni de Liam que vivía cerca pero en un complejo de apartamentos más bonito. La convivencia era fantástica, generalmente Louis se encargaba de cocinar y Harry se encargaba de limpiar los platos. Ambos resultaron tener una especie de obsesión con el orden, por lo que el apartamento siempre lucía impecable, a excepción de los zapatos de Louis que siempre estaban tirados por todos lados, que podía decir, amaba andar descalzo.  
  
Esa particular mañana de otoño los tenía encadenados a la cama abrazándose y Louis dándole tiernos besos por todo el rostro a Harry, mientras este le regalaba una preciosa sonrisa. Esos dos años no habían cambiado demasiado la apariencia de Louis. Sin embargo Harry quien antes media lo mismo que él, ahora le robaba más de diez centímetros. Las manitos de Louis se veían diminutas cuando las entrelazaba con las de Harry, y ahora tardaba más tiempo en cubrir de besos el rostro de su amante, no era como si se quejase. Harry no dejaba de sonreír al recibir los cálidos besos de Louis y mientras apretaba sus manos en las caderas del más pequeño, no lo dejaría separarse de él, no quería. Además de su estatura, Harry tambien habia dejado crecer su cabello, todavía no era demasíado largo, pero Louis lo amaba. Adoraba tener más cabello con el que jugar, más que acariciar.  
  
Decidieron que ese sábado lo pasarían en la cama, juntos. Ambos llamaron a sus trabajos y dijeron que se sentían mal. Liam rió tras el teléfono conociendo las excusas de su viejo amigo. Sin embargo la jefa de Harry, la dueña de una bonita cafetería, se preocupó bastante y hasta ofreció ir a llevarle sopa de pollo y hierbas curativas. Harry se sentía mortificado mientras intentaba decirle a Lila que no se preocupara, Louis por su parte contenía su risa con ayuda de sus manos. Una vez que se libraron de sus obligaciones, Louis rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Harry y titubeo antes de comenzar a hablar, mirando a su novio directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Hazz... ¿te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso?  
  
-Si boo, como no acordarme... - Harry lucía una bonita sonrisa, aunque sus ojos se veían un poco melancólicos.  
  
-Yo se que no todo fue fácil Hazz. Sé que tuvimos miedo y se... sé que aunque no me lo digas seguís teniendo miedo. Sé que lloras por lo que la gente piensa de nosotros.  
  
  
_"Maricones" Les gritaba un hombre mientras ellos caminaban por la calle tomándose de las manos. Era la primera vez que lo hacían en público. Louis pensó que sería la última. Harry se había volteado, como horrorizado y con lágrimas en sus ojos a mirar el hombre. Había detenido su paso para mirarlo y había quedado congelado, muerto de miedo y aunque jamás lo admitiría vergüenza. "Harry vamos, sigamos caminando" Louis ahora ponía su mano en la espalda de Harry intentando hacerlo caminar, le decía que todo estaría bien, que lo que un hombre horrible y resentido con la vida no tenía importancia. A pesar de que lo sabía perfectamente no podía borrarse esas palabras de su mente. Ambos caminaban hacia la casa de Harry, donde Anne los esperaba con una rica cena, pero Harry le dijo a Louis que necesitaba estar a solas, por lo que el joven tuvo que irse a su casa. Toda esa noche Louis lloro, pensando en que Harry lo necesitaba y en como cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles lo alejaba, como si eso hiciera que alguno de los dos sufriera menos. Harry en su casa pensaba lo mismo, sabía que no sería la última persona que lo insultaría por ser quien era, por amar a Louis, pero no podía evitar sentirse miserable._  
  
  
-Trato de no hacerlo boo. Trato de que no me afecte, siempre deseé ser una de esas personas a las que no les importa lo que piensen de ellas, como Niall u Olivia o incluso tu Lou. Pero no creo que pueda ser así, no soy tan valiente.  
Los ojos de Louis comenzaron a ponerse rojos pero se negaba a llorar.  
  
  
_"¿Que estás con un hombre? Que puto asco Louis. Dios viniste a dormir a mi casa, compartimos las duchas después de las prácticas, seguro llegabas a tu casa y te tocabas pensando en nosotros maldito enfermo" Sean, empujaba a Louis para salir de la habitación en la que se encontraban. El pequeño corrió al inodoro apenas Sean lo abandonó, se sentía asqueado. Su amigo, aquel que conocía desde pequeño y con quien siempre había entrenado acababa de rechazarlo y decirle que estaba enfermo. Louis llegó a incluso preguntárselo, sabía que esto ya había sido desmentido por la comunidad médica, pero ¿y si se equivocaban? Ese fue el primer amigo que perdió por amar a Harry, sin embargo lo que hizo que tuviera más náuseas fue el saber que probablemente no sería el único. No sería el único en darle la espalda luego de enterarse de su sexualidad, no sería el único en decirle cuánto rechazo le causaba, mucho menos el único en decirle enfermo o rebajarlo. Louis no hablo eso jamás con nadie, una parte de él murió ese día, la parte que asumía que todo el mundo era bueno, la inocencia de creer que todos los que decían quererlo en verdad lo hacían y aprendió que la gente muchas veces condiciona sus sentimientos._  
  
  
Finalmente se armó de coraje para hablar. Sostenía las manos de Harry entre las suyas y ambos entrelazaban sus piernas. Querían estar lo más cerca posible el uno del otro sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.  
  
-Hazza, yo soy valiente porque te amo y tú también eres valiente, demasiado amor, solo que no te das cuenta. Mierda, ojalá pudieras ver lo que yo veo. Me amas Hazz y el amor no es para los cobardes, el amor es solo para los valientes.  
  
Por la mente de Louis vagaba el recuerdo de la primera vez que ambos se habían dicho que se amaban.  
  
Era navidad y los Styles habían ido a Donny a pasar las fiestas juntos. Los Horan orquestaron la fiesta donde Tomlinson's y Styles' pasaban su primer navidad juntos, además de ser el cumpleaños de Louis. Harry estaba emocionado, era el primer cumpleaños que pasaba con el chico de sus sueños, sin mencionar que este estaría conociendo a su padre y su hermana. Para Louis no fue difícil encantarlos con su brillante sonrisa y gran carisma hablando sobre cómo estudiaba composición musical ya que su pasión era escribir las letras de bellísimas canciones que ojalá pudiera un día cantar frente a millones de personas. Gemma quedó encantada y rogó para ver su trabajo, logrando que Louis se pusiera un poco nervioso pero que aceptara con la condición de no contarle nada a Harry. Tanto Harry como Louis tenían sus pequeñas canciones dando vueltas por allí, pero se negaban a mostrárselas al otro porque "no estaban listas", quizás jamás lo estarían ante sus ojos, pues ¿cómo retratar perfectamente el amor?  
  
El más joven, había decidido no darle el regalo a Louis el día de su cumpleaños y esperar hasta que se hicieran las 12 de la noche y que eso fuera una especie de regalo doble. Niall lo molesto tratándolo de tacaño todo el día, Olivia pretendía ofenderse con su hermano pero cuando nadie miraba ella también reía, siempre le daban a Louis un regalo doble y eso era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, jamás espero el regalo de Harry, un precioso cuaderno, con tapas duras, negras con los bordes dorados y el lomo cosido a mano. Aunque la verdadera sorpresa se la llevó al abrirlo y ver solo dos palabras escritas _"Te amo"_. Louis no pudo evitar romper en llanto y abrazar fuertemente a Harry mientras entre sollozos le susurraba al oído cuánto lo amaba. Sin dudas esa había sido la mejor navidad de ambos jóvenes.  
  
-¿Crees que todo va a estar bien? ¿Qué de acá a un par de años podremos salir por la calle tomados de la mano sin miedo?, ¿que podremos darnos un beso en público? Mierda Louis, me quiero casar contigo ¿crees... -Louis interrumpió en seco al más grande.  
  
-Y yo me casaría contigo Harry - saltó de la cama como desesperado y comenzó a buscar de entre el cajón de su mesa de luz algo. Harry lo miraba desconcertado, hasta que por fin lo encontró. Louis ahora estaba de rodillas en el piso sosteniendo un anillo, era plateado y con una bonita piedra roja en el centro. - Harry yo... no necesito un papel del ayuntamiento que diga que estamos casados. Desde el momento en que te vi supe que esto iba a ser especial y ahora sé que quiero que esto sea para toda la vida. Quiero darte mi amor cada día hasta que muera, viejito y arrugado a tu lado. No quiero a nadie más en mi vida, solo a ti.  
  
-Lou, yo... no se yo...  
  
-Dejame amarte Hazz, te prometo que lo voy a hacer con tanta intensidad que todo va a valer la pena. Todo el dolor, todo el miedo, todas las incertidumbres, todo va a valer la pena.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, observando cómo sus orbes se humedecían cada vez con más violencia. Harry comenzó a hablar cuando la primera lágrima abandonó su mejilla.  
  
-De haber sabido yo también te compraba un anillo boo...  
  
Louis sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo y un hermoso calor le llenaba el pecho.  
  
-No importa, no me gustan los anillos. Me voy a hacer algo que nunca me pueda sacar, para llevarte conmigo siempre. Me voy a tatuar ¿que día es hoy?  
  
-Sábado.  
  
-El número amor... - dijo Louis esbozando una sonrisa burlona.  
  
-Emm 28 de septiembre.  
  
-Perfecto, me tatuaré un 28 en mis dedos, esa será mi sortija si me aceptas como tu esposo.  
  
-Lou... no hay nadie con quien quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida que no fueras tú - Harry abría sus brazos, invitando a Louis a abrazarlo.  
  
El joven tan feliz, se abalanzó sobre Harry con gran velocidad haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso donde rieron mientras Louis le hacía cosquillas a Harry para distraerlo del dolor de su caída. Ambos yacían en el suelo jugando, amándose, siendo felices. En el segundo en que pararon Harry extendió su mano izquierda y miró fijo a Louis, quien entendió el gesto de inmediato y tomó la mano de su amante.  
  
-Yo Louis William Tomlinson, juro amar, respetar y cuidar a Harry Edward Styles desde este momento hasta el final de mis días. Prometo siempre mantenerlo bien alimentado y a gusto, juro siempre entrelazar mis dedos en sus preciosos rizos mientras le digo cuan bello se ve. Prometo estar a su lado en los momentos más felices de su vida y en los más oscuros, tanto que lo lleven a pensar que jamás volverá a brillar el sol, en ellos prometo yo ser su luz. Prometo ser para él lo que la brújula es para el barco y guiarlo siempre a casa, a su hogar, conmigo. Prometo hacerte sentir mariposas en el estómago todos los días de tu vida. Prometo dedicarte todas mis canciones de amor y encargarme de que no tengas que escribir nunca canciones de ruptura. Prometo hacerte demasiado jodidamente feliz, tanto que sientas que el corazón va a estallarte.  
  
Así una vez Louis hubo terminado sus votos le colocó el anillo a Harry y se dirigió a darle un beso, pero este lo detuvo.  
  
-Yo Harry Edward Styles, juro amar y respetar a Louis William Tomlinson, al amor de mi vida. Juro que seré valiente, que pronto llegará el día en que no tenga más miedo y pueda gritar a los 4 vientos cuánto te amo. Juro que te haré sentir orgulloso Louis, que me mirarás un día y dirás "Wow, no pude haber elegido mejor a mi esposo". Prometo hacerte saber siempre que eres el sol en mi vida y que eres mi hogar, así como jamás te dejaré olvidar que yo soy el tuyo. Prometo que voy a bailar contigo cada día de mi vida, que un día aprenderemos baile de salón y presumimos nuestras grandes habilidades. Prometo perderme en el azul de tus ojos en cada una de las miradas que me regales, porque en ellos me siento a salvo y no conozco paraíso más bello que estos. Juro que jamás dejaré que nada nos separe, incluso nos protejeré de mi mismo. Te prometo que jamás volveré a alejarte porque desde hoy tú y yo somos uno, no más Louis, no más Harry, a partir de hoy somos Louis y Harry.  
  
-Por el poder conferido en mí por mí - dijo Louis con lágrimas en sus ojos pero aun así sonando divertido - nos declaró esposo y esposo. Puede besar a su guapo marido...  
  
Harry con una última sonrisa y un pequeño suspiro le regaló un tierno beso a Louis, a su esposo. No importaba que eso solo hubiese sido algo entre ellos dos, que no fuera algo legal o que no lo auspiciara nadie, mucho menos que hubiera testigos, estaban ellos, eso era lo único que necesitaban. Los jóvenes acaban de enlazar sus vidas para siempre, había hecho una promesa sagrada que ambos pensaban respetar a toda costa.   
  
-Boo - balbuceó Harry interrumpiendo su beso, Louis solo dio un pequeño gemido en respuesta - Quiero que tengamos hijos  
  
Harry pudo ver como los ojos de Louis se llenaban de brillo y una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, se veía emocionado, Harry lo conocía bien.  
  
-Hijos, claro Hazz, muchos. Niños y niñas, Olivia nos ayudará a cuidarlos y Niall y Liam, oh esos malditos, se encargaran de malcriarlos y les enseñarían insultos, debemos alejarlos de ellos. Gemma le enseñará a cantar y los querrá llevar de gira con ella porque serán talentosos, después de todo serán hijos nuestros. Oh, sus abuelas y abuelos, que afortunados serán, serán los más mimados que jamás haya visto, ni hablar de mis hermanas los adorarán. Hazz, ¿te imaginas una pequeña con tu rostro?  
  
-Sí, y con tus ojos.  
  
-Aww Harry, eso sería el cielo. Sería preciosa, todos los hombres se volverán locos por ella, romperá muchísimos corazones  
  
-Mejor que nadie rompa el de ella o se las tendrán que ver conmigo - Louis comenzó a carcajear.  
  
-Cuidado con Styles el macho alfa. Que vas a hacer ¿salir a romper huesos? - Louis sonreía como si su chiste hubiera sido el más ingenioso que jamás se hubiera hecho sobre la faz de la tierra.  
  
-No - dijo Harry extremadamente calmado - ¡¡¡los atacare con cosquillas!!! - exclamó mientras con una gran sonrisa se abalanzaba sobre Louis y comenzaba a torturarlo.  
  
-Noooo, Harry basta, por favor, ¡piedad!  
  
Así siguieron por un largo rato, disfrutando de la compañía que el otro le brindaba. Ambos jugaron, bailaron, cantaron, incluso durmieron una pequeña siesta abrazados luego de comer los deliciosos panqueques de Louis. Harry por primera vez en años no sentía miedo, se sentía protegido por Louis, sabía que siempre que permaneciera a su lado todo estaría bien, después de todo él era su brújula, su ancla. Harry pensaba que lindo sería si se hicieran todos esos tatuajes en conjunto, marcando su piel con el amor del otro, así este amor jamás los abandonaría.  
  
En la cabeza de los jóvenes miles de recuerdos pasaban, así como también miles de deseos y escenarios imaginarios. Jugaron gran parte del día a imaginar cómo sus vidas serían en un futuro, de allí a diez años o más cuando se podrían casar por civil, cuando sería legal que adoptaran hijos, cuando fueran viejos y escuchasen sonar su canción en la radio. Louis bromeaba sobre Harry usando vestidos en su vida cotidiana, hermosos vestidos, acompañados de maquillaje, esmalte de uñas y joyas. Vivirían en un mundo sin prejuicios donde nadie lo juzgaría por hacer eso. Harry en cambio molestaba a Louis diciéndole que él sería quien se encargaría de pasear a todos los perros que el más grande quería adoptar, ya que él no podría hacerlo por miedo a que le arruines sus vestidos con lodo. Esa noche compartieron un último recuerdo antes de irse a dormir.  
  
-Boo, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que te bese? - Louis solo asintió suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa -Sabes, yo, estaba muerto de miedo. Había estado pensando en hacerlo por un largo tiempo y ya habían pasado casi 4 meses desde que me habías besado, me sentía preparado, pero mierda que tenía miedo. Pero como si me hubieras leído los pensamientos me sonreíste y tomando mi mano juntaste nuestras frentes. No esperabas nada y me dejaste en claro que no tenía por qué apresurarme. Eso fue lo que me dio el valor suficiente para hacerlo, tu confianza en mí, en que cuando fuera el momento estaría seguro y lo haría y así fue. - A Louis le caían pequeñas lágrimas por sus ojos, lágrimas de alegría - Desde ese día no pude dejar de besarte.  
  
-Espero por mí bien que nunca puedas - dijo Louis sonriente.  
  
-Nunca podría.  
  
-¿Lo prometes?  
  
-Lo prometo.  



End file.
